RENACIENDO
by irachelove
Summary: La vida le dio el amor y el destino se lo arrebato...ella decidirá si vivirá en su doloroso pasado o construirá un maravilloso futuro con el...
1. AMIGOS Y AMIGAS

**CAPITULO 1**

**AMIGOS Y AMIGAS…**

Como tarda esa Rei, con eso de que esta tan enamorada de Darién, vive en las nubes…-dijo lita-..Yo no sé qué le ve es tan aburrido…-

Así es en ocasiones siento que solo se divierte con la tonta de Rei-dijo mina-.

Será mejor que nos adelantemos ya vez que en ocasiones se le hace tarde y luego resulta que llega más temprano por que Darién la lleva…-dijo Amy-…

Vamos abuelito no volverá a pasar te lo aseguro…

Más vale Rei no te quiero ver llegando tan tarde además ese Darién es mayor que tú y no me siento con la confianza de dejarle a mi hermosa nieta…

Ohhh! lo que pasa es que tu estas celoso, pero eres mi abuelo preferido…

Si soy el único…jajaja…-dijo el viejito sonriendo.

Mejor me voy, mira llegaron por mí, nos vemos en la tarde…

No te quiero llegando en la noche...-dijo severamente el abuelo.

Sí será…-dijo ella mientras se encaminaba a la entrada de la casa.

Hola Rei como estas…-saludo un chico apuesto con gafas.

Bien y tú que tal sube que es tarde...-beso-.

Pero que paso con tu abuelo…-dijo el preocupado.

Nada sabes esta celoso de ti, dice que no confía a su nieta favorita…-

Creo que es normal después de hacerse responsable de ti…

Pero no me arrepiento Darién…de que…tú sabes de que…-trato de darle sentido a la excusa de haber tenido sexo sin responsabilidad con un amigo.

mmm, te gusta el peligro verdad…-ella asintió con una movimiento de cabeza.

Ambos partieron a la preparatoria…

Hola chicas.

Hola Rei, lo lamento se me hizo un poquito tarde…

Que novedad…-dijo la peliazul con enfado.

Pero demonios…cálmate Amy…-respondió Rei.

Y cuéntame como vas con Darién…-pregunto Mina.

Pues muy bien nos divertimos horrores…-contesto la pelinegra con una amplia sonrisa.

No me digas que tú y el ya…-dijo Mina mientras movía las cejas.

Ya que mina…-contesto Rei tratando de no soltar toda la sopa.

Pues ya lo hicieron…-

Ya sabes que no es el primer chico con el que estoy…

Si como olvidar a ese Nicolás Kumada…-Completo Mina.

Así es no puedo olvidarlo, pero un clavo saca a otro clavo…jajaja…

Así es…y si el volviera que pasaría…

No lo sé, pero yo me divierto…

Y es bueno…-dijo la rubia metiche.

Si es bueno pero no como Nicolás…-contesto sin desfachatez la pelinegra.

Tal vez a él si lo amabas…-dio en el punto exacto.

Si tal vez…-contesto con mirada ensoñadora.

Rei y Nicolás fueron compañeros desde la secundaria, pero él siempre la ignoro, ya que era 1 año mayor…ella simplemente sentía que no tenía oportunidad, y sin embargo antes de salir le pidió que salieran para conocerse mejor, por lo cual el tiempo paso y se hicieron novios, hasta el primer año de preparatoria, en el cual él tuvo que mudarse a Londres por cuestiones laborales de su padre, pero ambos se enamoraron profundamente, así que un mes antes de partir, siendo los dos vírgenes se entregaron, por eso Nicolás decidió quedarse otro periodo más, ya que descubierta su sexualidad no renunciaría a Rei y moriría de celos si alguien más intentara poseerla, pero el amor se le termino al pasarle la novedad, por lo que partió y no volvió a buscarla…

Todas entraron a clases ese era su último mes en la preparatoria por lo que algunas ya habían hecho trámites para la universidad, incluso estarían en el mismo campus…

Darién era un joven de 25 años que estaba laborando en las afamadas empresas de su padre Endimión Chiba Earth&Moon, su preparación la llevo a cabo en Harvard recibiéndose con honores, siendo el hermano mayor se encargaría de suceder a la presidencia de las empresas.

Conoció a Rei y a sus amigas en el bar Júpiter, siendo Andrew el dueño y amigo de él no le fue difícil entablar una amistad con ellas, solo que Rei siendo más efusiva que todas le llamo mucho la atención, pero definitivamente no era una mujer con la cual pudiera formalizar y el no quería casarse tan joven…

El tiempo paso por lo que la preparatoria termino y todas fueron magnificas a la fiesta de graduación muy guapas y sin duda eran la sensación de la fiesta, ya que siendo solteras los chicos más atractivos las pretendían…

Amy lucía un vestido morado ajustado strapless, le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, su cabello lo llevaba con extensiones, por lo que se lo moldearon, sus zapatos eran negros.

Por su parte lita llevo un vestido largo vaporoso de gasa en línea a color azul de tirantes, con zapatillas plata, su cabello lo llevaba corto, detenido con algunos prendedores.

Mina llevaba un vestido corto cuello halter color dorado, su cabello lo rizo por completo, traía unos stiletos dorados y Rei portaba un vestido corto color negro con un solo tirante, su cabello estaba acomodado en un elaborado peinado, portaba unos stilettos dorados…

Todas estaban felices por su fiesta, se sentían dichosas de que acudirían en la misma universidad y así no se separarían…

Vamos Rei por que no bailas…-pregunto Mina animada…

No quiero mina…-respondio ella esperando que el pelinegro apareciera por la entrada…la verdad es que había fantaseado demasiado con eso.

Que pasa chicas.-una Lita alegre llego al lugar.

Nada lita…-contesto la pelinegra un tanto triste.

Es que Rei no quiere bailar porque Darién no ha llegado…

Pues márcale…-contesto lita con simpleza..

Vamos yo si he venido a divertirme…-así mina y lita se fueron a la pista a bailar, pronto consiguieron pareja de baile.

Que pasa Rei…-dijo acercándose Amy.

No lo sé Amy invite a Darién y el simplemente no se presenta, le marco al cel y no me contesta…

Tal vez tiene mucho trabajo y por eso no lo localizas…

Si será eso…-trato de justificarlo.

Pero mejor vamos a divertirnos es nuestra fiesta…-sin más la convenció pues era la única graduación que tendría de preparatoria.

Pero con Darién las cosas eran diferentes…  
>Que pasa Darién que no es la graduación de las chicas…<p>

Así es Rei me invito pero la verdad no se me antojo ir…

Oye pero eso está mal, que no es tu novia…-pregunto el rubio.

No, solo nos divertimos juntos eso es todo…-respondió sin darle la menor importancia al asunto.

Darién yo creo que no es justo que le rompas el corazón…

Yo no le he prometido nada solo salimos y ya…-respondió el con sinceridad.

Pues las chicas me han dicho algo totalmente diferente…-

Que han dicho…-pregunto con flojera.

Que Rei está muy enamorada de ti y tal vez tú seas el indicado para casarse…

Darién escupió el trago que bebía…-cof cof cof,

Tranquilo Darién no te ahogues…-respondió Andrew mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

No creo que me llegue a casar y menos con ella.

Pero ella es una chica encantadora y se nota que te hace feliz…

No he de negar que me divierto con ella pero no la veo como prospecto para ser la madre de mis hijos…-respondió con sinceridad.

Y como empezaron a salir…-dijo Andrew con pesar, sabía que su amigo de manera general era buena persona.

Pues después de conocernos coincidimos en algunos bares y ahí salió una plática y después ella simplemente me beso, yo no quería entablar una relación después de lo Beryl, y ella me confeso que no quería nada formal, por que también le rompieron el corazón, así que fue fácil…demasiado fácil salir y divertirnos…

Vaya que tienes suerte encontrar a una chica que se lance y ya, sin preocupaciones…

No lo creo, ahora que me dices esto creo que será mejor darnos un tiempo…

Es por eso que no fuiste a la fiesta...

La verdad no tengo muchas ganas de verla, últimamente se comporta de una manera insoportable, me marca a todas horas al celular y me harta…

Pues entonces habla con ella y dile que pasa…-respondió el rubio.

Si hare eso solo que será mañana hoy no quiero ir a verla…

Será que te cansaste de ella o simplemente no la quieres…

Creo que en ambas tienes razón…-

Buenos pero no por eso no podrás ver a otro lado cierto…

En ese momento entraban dos chicas muy guapas, una rubia de cabello ondulado a media espalda, con un vestido arriba de la rodilla color blanco strapless, unos stilettos dorados, a simple visión era un ángel, con ella iba una chica de cabello aquamarina ondulado y un vestido corto color gris, tacones plateados…simplemente en el momento de que ingresaron todos los hombres posaron su mirada en ellas, pero no iban solas, detrás entraron dos hombres atractivos el famoso corredor de fórmula 1 Haruka Tenouh, vestido con pantalón beige y saco del mismo tono, camisa azul, que le daba un aspecto casual y el magnate Diamante Black quien vestía un smoking, solo que se había quitado el moño….

Darién y Diamante se conocían perfectamente, por lo que al momento de saberse en el mismo lugar se saludaron con efusividad, ya que eran amigos desde la preparatoria y universidad, solo que Diamante se fue a Londres a trabajar con su padre…

Por su parte sus amigos se adelantaron al privado que habían reservado, dejándolos en la barra del bar…

Que tal Darién como haz estado…

Bien diamante y cuando haz regresado…-se unieron en un abrazo.

Pues este mes vine a checar unos negocios de mi padre y me quedare un tiempo como ves…-respondió Dante sonriente.

Me parece muy bien creo que podríamos salir como en los viejos tiempos…-contesto Darién.

jajaja, parecería que somos unos ancianos, si apenas salimos de la universidad…-

Muy bien entonces que cuentas…-cuestiono el pelinegro.

Nada en especial ya sabes trabajo por montones, y tu familia como esta…

Bien diamante, pues Hotaru está estudiando Psicología…

Sabía que eso sería amigo…-respondió Diamante con una sonrisa sincera.

Así es no te equivocaste…que ha pasado con Setsuna…

La familia de Darién era se conformaba por su padre Endimión, su madre Marisa, sus hermanas Hotaru, Setsuna y Kaolinet, y su hermano Seiya que era un poco rebelde…

Ella está feliz creo que Tomoe es un excelente marido, ya van por su tercer hijo…-respondió Darién.

Vaya no pierden el tiempo…

Si como vez y que tal tu familia…-pregunto el pelinegro.

La familia de Diamante se componía de su padre Artemis y su madre Luna, sus hermanos eran Zafiro, Yaten, sus hermanas Berjerait, Karmesite, y sus primas que vivían con ellos desde la muerte de sus padres Esmeralda y Beryl.

Pues mi padre en su trabajo, así como Endimión…

Creo que así serán nuestras vidas como la de nuestros padres…

Si, Zafiro sigue en la universidad y Yaten también entró de lleno en los negocios, Esmeralda se casó hermano como ves…-dijo Dante mientras buscaba a Serena con la mirada.

No me lo creo en verdad, con quien se casó con su novio…

No para nada se casó con un Ingeniero…James Anderson, lo conoció en San Francisco es un excelente tipo…

Vaya en verdad todo esto ha pasado…-eran muchas noticias para el pelinegro en tan poco tiempo.

Creo que si…-dijo Dante…-Y Seiya sigue estudiando artes marciales…

Si no entiende que debe de dejar a un lado la fantasía…

Me imagino que Endimión estará muy molesto no es así…

Si demasiado, mi madre siempre lo defiende, pero aun así con esa etapa de rebeldía acude a la universidad y va muy bien, creo que se recibirá con honores…

Pues esta de maravilla, en verdad necesitamos charlar un rato para ponernos al corriente, pero con quien vienes Darién…

Solo…-contesto él.

No me digas que no vienes con tu novia…

No…sabes que no tengo novia…-respondió Darién.

Sabía que seguías en esa actitud no quieres saber de ella…

No, no quiero…-dijo con molestia mientras el peliplata captaba el mensaje.

Es porque aun te afecta…-pregunto con pena.

No simplemente no me interesa nada de Beryl…

Beryl siendo prima de diamante, coincidían en el mismo círculo de amistades por lo cual iniciaron una relación que duro 1 año, sin embargo Darién se enteró de que ella mantenía una relación sentimental con su enemigo Rubeus, por lo cual contrato un investigador y así fue, obtuvo imágenes, incluso videos donde ambos aparecían en situaciones comprometedoras.

Darién se había enamorado y la consideraba como su futura esposa, ya que siendo del mismo círculo social no habría problemas en su familia, pero no se imaginó de esta traición, por lo que decido terminar con ella.

Por su parte Beryl lo chantajeo de mil maneras y no logro retenerlo, pero no se daba por vencida, ya que sabía que siendo Darién el único sucesor de los Chiba…dejando a un lado al rebelde de Seiya, la mujer que se convirtiera en su esposa tendría todos los lujos que no podría imaginarse…

Bueno que tal si nos acompañas…-dijo Dante tratando de invitarlo.

Claro vamos.-ambos llegaron al privado reservado.

Buenas noches quiero presentarles a un amigo que considero como mi hermano, él es Darién Chiba…él es Haruka Tenou y su esposa Michiru…

Eres el famoso corredor cierto…

Así es amigo…-dijo Haruka mientras estrechaba su mano.

Mucho gusto Darién bienvenido…-respondió Michiru…

Y ella es el amor de mi vida Serena Tsukino…-dijo Diamante mientras la miraba.

Darién quedo fascinado sin duda esa mujer era una ángel, su sedosa piel, si figura delicada y su elegancia única, no podía creer no haberla conocido antes, porque definitivamente ella sería una perfecta esposa…

Mucho gusto Sr. Darién…-contesto la rubia mientras estrechaban la mano.

Solo dime Darién no es necesaria tanta formalidad, cierto diamante…

Así es cariño él es mi mejor amigo del que alguna vez te platique…

Ahhh! si como olvidar, todo el tiempo habla de ti…-dijo la rubia encantadora.

Buenos a que sentarnos y disfrutemos de la velada...-el mesero sitio varias copas de Champagne.

Darién no perdió oportunidad de deleitarse la pupila con Serena, sus ojos azules eran tan claros como el cielo, sus piernas eran largas y estilizadas, su cabello rubio era las mismas hebras del sol y su piel blanca era una locura, el vestido que llevaba delineaba su perfecta anatomía...el amor a primera vista si existía…

Brindemos por reencontrar a los viejos y nuevos amigos…salud-dijeron todos y se dispusieron a charlar-..

Pero dime Diamante desde cuando sales con Serena…

Pues hace 1 año que estamos juntos y soy feliz, no fue fácil conquistar a esta bella damita…-dijo el mientras la abrazaba…estaba enamoradísimo.

Que cosas dices Diamante, el difícil fuiste tú…-dijo Serena.

Así es recuerdo que te morías de ganas de saludarla y cuando la veías solo te ponías colorado…-dijo Haruka.

Vamos Haruka que pensara Darién de mi…-dijo el peliplata mientras se ruborizaba.

Siempre ha sido tímido Diamante…

Darién no me apoyes…-contesto Dante mientras todos reian.

Pues si en verdad fue un show para que salieran juntos…-dijo Michiru.

Así es Michiru fue todo un Show…

La verdad es que como Steven me andaba rondando, tú te pusiste tan celoso que casi lo amenazas de muerte…-dijo la rubia mientras lo miraba con ensoñación.

Así es hermano, yo creo que si haz de conocer a la Familia Tsukino Woods…

Son los dueños de la línea de hoteles Woods…-dijo el pelinegro sorprendido la verdad es que eran los mejores hoteles del mundo.

En efecto Darién y también de los restaurants Kino woods…

Tu padre es Kenji Tsukino…-uno de los empresarios más reconocidos en Estados Unidos.

Si es y mi madre es Serenity Woods…

En verdad…tu madre fue una afamada modelo y reina de belleza…

Así es esa es mi madre…-dijo Serena con orgullo, ya que su mama fue reina de belleza representando a Londres su país natal, y después su ya reconocida carrera como modelo, la llevo a Tokio donde conoció a su amado Kenji, quien en aquel entonces trabajaba en la empresa de su abuelo Kaede Tsukino, japonés natal, el padre de Kenji se casó con una hermosa norteamericana, por lo que de japonés solo tenía el nombre…y después de una breve relación se casaron y procrearon a su hermosa familia…

Es por ello que Serena ha heredado esos bellos genes…-contesto el peliplata mientras la miraba.

Vamos Diamante no seas tan presuntuoso con tu amigo…-dijo Serena.

Es verdad Darién que Sere es una mujer hermosa…

Ya lo creo haz hecho una excelente elección….-serena se ruborizo por el cumplido de Darién, quien sin duda le parecía un hombre atractivo, pero ella amaba a Diamante y no había ningún hombre más-…

Bueno pues siguiendo con nuestro relato, sabes la conocí en aquel café al que solíamos ir…

En verdad…-sentía envidia el pelinegro de su suerte.

Si yo pase por un expreso, pero no lo vi…-sonrio la rubia al recordar ese momento.

Como no recordarla, parecía un ángel, solo que iba acompañado de su odioso modelo…

Modelo…?.- pregunto el pelinegro.

Sí, es que Serena salía con Alexander Landa…sí o no parece un afeminado…

En verdad salías con el…-Darién no le encontraba el chiste a esa relación.

Si, pues lo que pasa es que estando en el mismo circulo uno sale con la gente que conoce…

Como ves hermano ella saliendo con ese afeminado…Después simplemente nos topábamos en todos lados y siempre estaba ese tipo ahí, y de la noche a la mañana ya no estaban juntos…

Y ustedes se conocen de mucho…-pregunto Darién a Michiru y Serena.

Pues sí, de siempre, mis padres son amigos de sus padres y crecimos todos juntos, incluido Haruka pues ellos son primos…-dijo Michiru.

Entonces son de la misma edad…

No yo tengo 28 años soy come años…-dijo Haruka sonriente-. Mi amada esposa tiene 24…-dándole un ligero beso…-y mi hermosa prima tiene 18 años, pero como ella tiene un IQ alto pues ya está en la por terminar su maestría, es por eso que se ve mayor…

Eso es verdad…-pregunto Darién maravillado, sin duda Serena era perfecta, recordaba a Rei y de su 80 de promedio general, sentido pena por esta mujer.

Aparte de hermosa es inteligente, así es mi adorada suegra…-menciono diamante.

Pero cambiemos de tema que me siento observada…-dijo la rubia.

Pero tú también eres modelo…-tarde hilo ideas Darien.

Así es, mi mama tiene una agencia y pues uno de sus descubridores me recluto y he trabajado un poco en eso solo que, mi madre prefiere que estudie…

Ok, entonces que estudias…

Estudie Administración de empresas, en Yale y estoy terminando mi maestría también en Administración, solo que pedí un cambio a la universidad de Tokio, es por ello que estoy aquí…

No eres de Tokio…

No yo nací en Londres y he vivido ahí y en Connecticut por muchos años…-contesto Serena alegre.

Es por eso que no tienes rasgos japoneses…-completo Darién quien tampoco era japonés.

Así es solo el apellido…-completo ella.

Mi novia es todo un estuche de monerías…pero creo que ninguno de nosotros nacimos aquí…-dijo Diamante.

Así es…entonces ustedes son primos…-le pregunto Darién.

Somos primos, de seguro conocerás a mi hermano Taiky y a mi hermana Rini…

Si los conozco…-contesto Darien mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa.

Ellos si residen aquí en Tokio…-contesto Haruka.

Taiky me ha apoyado en varios casos de la empresa, es un excelente abogado y tu hermana si no más lo recuerdo es abogada…

Así es mi fallecido padre dejo el bufete y nos hicimos cargo del mismo-

Tu también eres abogado…-eso en verdad lo sorprendía, pues era conocido como corredor de fórmula uno no abogado.

Si solo que soy más famoso como corredor de carreras, pero es por eso que estoy en Tokio para arreglar unos asuntos con Diamante, trabajamos juntos…

Mira que sorpresas no…-contesto el pelinegro.

Y mi adorada esposa Michiru es una excelente concertista de violín…

Si he escuchado de ella incluso acudí a una presentación que hizo en New York…

Fue magnifica esa presentación, aun lo recuerdas Haruka…-dijo con voz ensoñadora la peliazul.

Si ese día le pedí matrimonio.-se dieron un suave beso.

Pero eso fue hace cerca de 6 años, aun estábamos en la preparatoria, cierto Diamante.

Como olvidarlo, tu madre te llevo a rastras, mientras nosotros fuimos al partido de los Lakers…-contesto divertido el peliplata.

Entonces tienen mucho tiempo casados…-pregunto Darien.

Solo han sido 5 hermosos años…-contesto Michiru sonriente.

Tienen hijos…-cuestiono el pelinegro.

Si un hermoso bebe de 3 años Kuno Tenouh, lo dejamos con mi mama, para salir hoy, porque estamos festejando nuestra reunión…

Mira que pequeño es el mundo como todos se asocian…

Pero entonces tu hermano serena es Samuel Tsukino…

Si ese es mi hermano, espero no tengas una mala referencia de, el…-dijo Serena.

Para nada es un excelente administrador, nos conocemos por que le proveemos algunos productos…-contesto Darien.

Si mi hermano es un muy buen administrador.-dijo la rubia sonriente.

Bueno pero ya hemos hablado demasiado de la familia mejor brindemos por el amor y que pronto llegue a este mundo otro bebe…

Salud…-todos soltaron al unísono.

Otro bebe…-pregunto el pelinegro.

Así es Michiru y Haruka están embarazados…-todos rieron por la inclusión del rubio al embarazo.

jajaja, bueno solo yo diamante haru no..jajaja..

La noche paso entre anécdotas de universidad y cosas triviales, después todos partieron a su destino…

Darién quedo maravillado por Serena sin duda sentía envidia de que Diamante la tuviera a su lado y seguramente pronto le propondría matrimonio, ya que se veía enamorado y no quería aceptar que ella también estaba enamorada…

La semana paso sin pena ni gloria, por lo que todo mundo siguió con sus actividades normales, Darién cambio de numero telefónico, ya que estaba harto de la insistencia de Rei, a quien no vea hacía más de 1 semana y no volvería a ver… tan solo en esa noche de reencuentro con su amigo tuvo 60 llamadas perdidas y 30 msj de texto…

Vamos Rei pero que pasa contigo no es posible que sigas aferrada a él, mira no te ha hablado no te ha buscado, que no lo comprendes…-dijo la peliazul tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

No lo comprendo Amy, porque me pasa esto a mí, yo en verdad me enamore de Darién y el solo se la paso bien…

Que tonta eres Rei, que pensabas que quería un hombre como el con una chica de preparatoria como tu…-dijo la rubia.

De qué demonios hablas Mina…-cuestiono la pelinegra.

No haz checado el periódico cierto…-Rei negó con la cabeza mientras la rubia le daba un periodico

En nota de sociales aparecía Darién, Serena y Diamante, al lado de Michiru y Haruka-. _"Los lazos de amistad de los Chiba y los Black"…-_pero que es esto, por eso no fue…

No seas tonta Rei, ese día fue el de la graduación y no acudió porque simplemente es mejor estar con sus amigos que acudir a un tonto baile a la cancha de la escuela…-contesto Mina hasta cierto punto cruel…pero era la verdad.

Vaya este tipo sí que es espectacular, es tan guapo, lo he visto en algunas revistas y tiene mucho dinero…

Así es lita, es todo un bomboncito, aquí también aparece el famoso corredor Tenouh y su esposa…

Ella es una excelente concertista y pintora…-completo la peli azul.

Como sabes eso Amy…-pregunto Mina.

He acudido a varias de sus exposiciones, mi madre la conoce, es su ginecóloga…-

Vaya, vaya se nos olvidaba que Amy si es de la alta sociedad…-dijo la rubia mientras se contoneaba exageradamente.

No seas así Mina, Amy es nuestra amiga…

Quien será esta chica…-pregunto Rei mientras miraban la foto de Serena con una perfecta sonrisa.

No lo sé Rei pero es muy hermosa, será que ella si es la novia de Darién…-dijo Mina admirándola…la verdad es que era muy bonita.

Que…!...-Grito Rei-... No lo creo ella es tan, tan…

Bella, elegante, distinguida…-dijo con verdad la rubia.

Maldita sea Mina por qué dices eso que no se supone que soy tu amiga…-contesto de manera melodramática la pelinegra.

Es por eso que quiero que abras los ojos no puede ser posible que no entiendas simplemente él y tu nada…tu misma me dijiste que solo se la pasaban bien y sin ningún tipo de relación…-completo Mina.

Si pero no puedo creerlo…-Rei lloraba amargamente sin duda se deslumbro por Darién, tan apuesto, con dinero y sin duda era un excelente partido, pero ella tuvo la culpa por ponerse en bandeja de plata para el.

Rei será mejor que sigamos con nuestra vida y lo olvides… es lo mejor…


	2. ADAPTANDONOS

**CAPITULO 2**

**ADAPTANDONOS**

Rei será mejor que sigamos con nuestra vida y lo olvides…es lo mejor…

El inicio de clases fue un caos, pero cada uno se distribuyó bien en los salones…

Las chicas tomaron diferentes carreras, Amy tomaba medicina, Lita gastronomía internacional, Rei contabilidad y Mina relaciones internacionales…

Serena siendo avanzada, se graduaría de su maestría ese año en Administración de empresas, ya que termino la primaria a los 8 años y de ahí siguió su camino. Por lo que se dedicó a dar clases en la universidad, solo que pidió su traslado a Tokio, para empezar a trabajar en la empresa de su padre. Pero enseñar la hacía muy feliz…

Rei, lita y mina, tomarían las clases de administración de empresas, con Amy no coincidían en ninguna materia…

Todos esperaban a una profesora en verdad vieja y aburrida, pero sorprenderían.

Serena llego muy elegante con un traje sastre de falda y saco, color azul marino y una blusa de cuello blanco, zapatillas altas blancas, traía un maletín negro…su cabello recogido en un elegante moño

Mira esa mujer que elegante se ve…-Mina dijo con ojos de ensoñación.

Cállate mina…-dijo Lita

Será que se equivocó, porque pone sus cosas en el escritorio…-contesto Rei.

Buenos días, bienvenidos a su primera clase, seré su profesora de Administración de Empresas y si alguno está inscrito el Idiomas, también les enseñare Inglés, francés, Italiano, Español y Chino.

Por favor enciendan sus computadores comenzaremos por presentarnos y quiero que me digan su nombre, edad y código de alumno…

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y estos serán los puntos que trataremos durante este periodo, les entregare estas hojas para que chequen los temas, y se preparen, no me gusta trabajar con gente que no tenga conocimiento del tema, por lo que les recomiendo investiguen, ya que hare preguntas a cada uno, las guías se las entregaron me imagino que a tiempo…

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos de saber, quien sería la profesora seguramente no sería mayor de 25 años, se le veía muy distinguida y sobre todo hermosa…

La clase sucedió normal y así la semana completa, por lo que Serena se encontraba feliz de su nuevo estilo de vida, llego el viernes por la noche y se dispuso a salir para cenar con Diamante…

Ambos llamaban mucho la atención, ya que eran guapos y quien no conociera a Diamante Black, Serena por su parte era menos reconocida por los medios de Japón, pero en Europa si sabían de la breve carrera de modelo…en cuanto se integrara al negocio de su padre, también seria acosada…

Mi amor estas bella en verdad pero dime que tal fue la semana…

Vamos Diamante todos los días me llevas a la universidad es imposible que no estés enterado de lo que hago…-se dieron un dulce beso en los labios-…

Te amo lo sabes…-dijo el peliplata mirándola a los ojos.

Lo sé y yo también de amo Dante…

Sere…jajaja-ambos rieron ya que odiaban que sus nombres fueran abreviados-…

La cena transcurrió de lo más normal, ambos contaban que había pasado de sus días…pero sin querer Darién salió a flote en la conversación.

Bueno amor y dime que te pareció mi amigo Darién…

Pues creo que no tengo mucha información de él, pero parece un buen tipo, además si es tu amigo …si es de fiar…

Sabes él fue novio de mi prima Beryl…

En serio, no puedo creerlo, digo tu amigo no parece de los hombres que se llevan por lo físico…-esa declaración la intrigaba.

Ni que me lo digas cuando me lo dijo caí literalmente de espaldas…

Jajaja, no me lo imagino amor…-contesto Serena sonriente.

Te amo Serena…-dijo Dante mientras le tomaba la mano.

Pero a qué se debe tanta cursilería…

A nada solo que recuerdo tantas cosas cuando estaba en la universidad, sobre todo que ninguna chica me hacía caso y la vida me dio el mejor regalo…tú…

Serena se levantó de su silla…obviamente, diamante se levantó igual como un caballero.-que pasa amor…

Esto…-Serena beso con pasión a Diamante, él lo único que hizo fue recibir ese beso, abrazo y la levanto del piso, sus lenguas danzaban lentamente, un beso anhelado, Serena se quería derretir en los brazos de su amor, como estaban un reservado del restaurant, nadie los vio-. También creo que la vida me lleno de gloria…

Te amo mi bella rubia, ya imagino a mis hijos, serán tan hermosos como su madre…

Y apuestos como su padre…-completo ella, mientras sus manos sostenían su rostro.

Ambos tomaron sus respectivos asientos, cenaron tranquilamente, quien imaginaria que esos detalles tan pequeños mantenían a esa singular pareja unida…

Diamante era un chico tímido, pero muy apuesto heredo todos los genes de su padre, así como su hermana gemela Berjerait y Yaten, todos tenían una piel tan blanca y delicada.

Diamante lejos de atraer a las mujeres las alejaba, ya que pensaban que estaba enfermo, pero no dejaba de ser muy atractivo, su hermano Yaten era más despectivo con la gente por lo cual cargaba con un fama de mujeriego intachable, ya que las chicas se sentían atraídas por un hombre con su personalidad y la bella Berjerait, era sumamente delicada, por lo cual vivía la mayor parte del tiempo en casa, ya que su piel no toleraba mucho el sol…

Aun así cada uno hizo su vida por su parte…

Diamante tuvo solo una novia durante la preparatoria, pero no era la mujer que el quería para toda la vida y sin más la dejo; el día que conoció a Serena, ella siendo un adolescente de 15 años, quedó prendado de su belleza, poco a poco se acercó para conocerla mejor y así fue, casi 2 años después que pudo salir con ella; claro junto al empujoncito de Haruka…

Por su parte Berjerait, estudio psicología, se especializo en psicología infantil, así que puso su consultorio en un coto cerca de la casa de sus padres, así no se exponía al tan temido sol y se mantenía feliz, conoció a su esposo en el círculo de sus amistades, el reconocido Dr. Matt Richardson, un agradable inglés, que quedó prendado de la belleza de Berjerait, por lo que él ni tarde ni perezoso se comprometió con ella al corto tiempo de 7 meses, obviamente Artemis Black lo acepto porque era de una distinguida familia…tenían ya dos hermosos hijos que no heredaron su singular piel, Mattew Richardson Black y Stephanie Richardson Black, hacía años que residían en Londres.

Yaten solo tenía esa fama, ya que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Emily Millers, una afamada modelo parisina, con la cual mantenía un tórrido romance desde hace 1 año, sus padres estaban contentos por él, ya que esa chica lo mantenía a raya, sin duda su compromiso no tardaría en suceder, el aún se negaba casarse a sus 28 años..

Por su parte sus hermanos Zafiro y Karmesaite, heredaron los genes de su madre Luna…Karmesaite era la hija mayor de los Black a sus 33 años era una excelente empresaria en el mundo de la moda, se había casado muy joven con Giancarlo Franco un Italiano dueño de varias líneas de calzado de fama internacional, tenían 4 hijos, los gemelos Giorgio y Francesco de 5 años, Marie de 4, y la recién llegada Even Karmesaite con 3 meses, era el vivo retrato de su madre, ellos residían en Francia…

Zafiro tenía 21 años por lo que aun estudiaba la universidad, era el más joven de todos los Black, así que aun vivía con sus padres, sus intenciones eran ayudar a sus hermanos y a su padre con su negocios, era un chico tierno y amable, y sin duda era el que más novias había tenido, superaba a Yaten en mucho y no cargaba con esa Fama…

Serena quería decirte que tengo que ir en la semana próxima a Londres, quede en arreglar unos asuntos con mi padre sobre mi estadía en Tokio…

Que asuntos…-se sintió temerosa.

Pues creo que tendré que venirme a residir aquí, la empresa está funcionando bien, pero necesita más impulso, además Yaten quiere ir a Francia a ver cómo van los negocios allá y también a ver a Emily…

No lo puedo creer, no me imagine que tu hermano Yaten en verdad se enamorara de Emily, ella es una encantadora chica…

Así es amor, está contento espero se casen pronto, y que sucederá con Zafiro…

Él se encargara de los negocios en Londres…-respondió Diamante mientras la miraba con amor.

Entonces vivirás aquí conmigo en Tokio…-dijo de repente demasiado feliz Serena.

Así es mi amor lo he decidido…-completo el sonriente.

Me da tanta alegría que estés conmigo…-la rubia lo abrazo mientras el, la recibía feliz entre sus brazos.

Ohhh…! Serena te amo y espero pronto que nos casemos, tener muchos hijos…

Cuantos…10…-dijo la rubia sonriente.

Jajaja…no quedamos en 4…-contesto ella feliz.

Si mi amor pero si te duele mucho mejor 1…-dijo el preocupado.

No quiero 4…-dijo firme en una decisión que ya había tomado.

Al terminar de cenar ambos partieron al departamento de Serena, y ahí se amaron hasta el amanecer…sin duda el amor que ambos tenia era tan grande que opacaba todo lo que sus apellidos lograban…

Vamos amor se te hará tarde…-insistió la rubia al ver que Diamante se negaba a levantarse.

No me quiero ir, Serena acompáñame…-contesto el con cara de arrepentido.

No puedo irme tengo clases…-dijo la rubia mientras se quitaba la bata mostrándose desnuda.

Solo serán 7 días…-dijo el mientras la miraba atento…era perfecta…

No puedo mi vida…-respondió la rubia mientras buscaba en el closet la ropa que usaría.

Cuando nos casemos que haremos…-pregunto el mientras se levantaba de la cama y la seguía al cuarto de baño.

Pues dejare de trabajar y me dedicare a amarte y a cuidar a nuestros bellos hijos…jajaja…-rieron por el plan de vida que tenían ya escogido.

Se ducharon y no se resistieron, por lo que hicieron el amor en el baño, pero estaban justo a tiempo, así que Diamante siendo el dueño de su jet llego 5 minutos antes de despegar…

Mi vida te dejo mi coche pero si no quieres manejar, sabes que mejor le hablare a George para que te lleve a donde quieras…-respondio severo.

No es necesario, me quedo con tu coche…-dijo ella tratando de calmarlo…

Te extrañare…-dijo con seguridad mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Yo más…-Se dieron un beso lleno de amor. Diamante partió a Londres, estaría 7 largos días sin su amada…

Serena tomo el convertible negro, y partió a casa de sus padres, ya que ambos tenían 2 años viviendo en Tokio…

Hola mama…

Hola…-contesto bajito ya que atendía una llamada-…si mire me parece extraordinario, no lo creo ella se ha dedicado a otras cosas, pero si lo checare y veremos que puede hacer, le envié un catálogo para que cheque si alguna chica cumple con sus expectativas, ok…cualquier cosa quedo a sus órdenes…ciaooo.

Hija que gusto verte, dime porque no habías venido a vernos…-dándole un abrazo y un tronador beso-…

Mama no es necesario…-dijo la rubia mientras sonreía…

Sabes que eres mi hija consentida…

Eso mismo le dices a Samy y Daniel y a Sebastián y a Suski…-respondió la rubia mientras su mama solo la miraba…tan bonita.

Bueno pero Samy ya no es un niño que se deje consentir ahora es todo un hombre de negocios…

Madre ya tengo 18 años no soy una niña…

No me importa, hace poco Samy era un niño e igual Daniel y ahora me dijo que tiene 26 años no lo puedo creer…Daniel cuanto tiene entonces…?

Mama que despistada eres para con nosotros, parece que no sabes que somos 5 hijos, eso sí con el ojo bien puesto para los negocios…-ambas rieron por el acertado comentario-…si así es, quieren que modeles para una portada de esta revista tan famosa como se llama mmm…

Madre no quiero modelar, no creo que a Diamante le haga gracia…

Por cierto donde esta…

Hoy partió a Londres…-dijo la rubia mientras miraba a su madre…eran tan parecidas.

Mmm y por qué no fuiste con él, debes de cuidarlo hija, es un gran hombre y te ama…

Lo se madre pero no pude ya estoy con las clases…

No puede creer que mi hija menor le de clases a chicos de su misma edad incluso a mayores, tu abuelo estaría orgulloso de ti…vamos ya desayunaste…-Serena recordó su desayuno, ninguno, se entretuvo con Diamante en su despedida.

Ehhh! No mama aún no he desayunado…

mmm pues ponte lista no quiero que mi hija no desayune, porque no tendré nietos sanos, ojala nazcan así de hermosos como tu…-beso-…

Mama vamos…-dijo la rubia mientras caminaban al comedor.

Serena fue la última hija de los Tsukino Woods, siendo su madre una mujer de 35 años su parto fue difícil , por lo que Serena nació a los 7 meses, era tan pequeña y sus cabellos eran platinados, pero fue una niña tan fuerte que sobrevivió, era la adoración de todos, a sus 9 meses ya caminaba, al año hablaba bien inglés y japonés, su abuelo la adoraba ya que era el vivo retrato de su hija Serenity, el, le enseño las letras y a los 3 años leía, sumaba, restaba, dividía, multiplicaba, le hicieron exámenes y resulto con un IQ alto por lo que a los 4 años ingreso a primaria lo que le enseñaron ella ya lo sabía así se brincó de primero a tercer grado…

Esa misma inteligencia tuvo su abuelo y por eso era dueño de esa gran línea de hoteles, que heredo al morir a su única hija Serenity…

Serena tenía 4 hermanos producto de la unión de los Tsukino Woods y 2 medios hermanos del primer matrimonio de Kenji, el cual fracaso ya que siendo un matrimonio concertado las cosas no funcionaron muy bien, por lo que Ikuko se separó y rehízo su vida.

Sus hermanos eran Sebastián de 30 años empresario era la mano derecha de su padre, tenía dos hijos Rosemary y Joseph era viudo.

Suski de 28 años él apoyaba a su padre en Londres, era un codiciado soltero, Samuel de 26 años, quien también ayudaba a su padre, el mantenía una relación amorosa con una bella dama, a la cual nadie conocía, ya que era muy celoso de su intimidad y Daniel él tenía 24 años y apoyaba a su madre en sus negocios, de hecho él se encargaba de la agencia, su mama solo lo respaldaba..

Sus hermanos mayores se sentían relegados de esta especial familia por lo cual no convivía mucho con ellos, Kenji los heredo en vida por lo que se encargó de que tuvieran sus propios negocios, solo el mayor Hiroshi tuvo suerte y tenía un outsourcing de personal, tenía 35 años y estaba felizmente casado, con 5 hijos y por su parte Misato de 34 no tuvo esa suerte pero ejercía como abogado en un prestigioso Bufete en Los Ángeles…

Sere se quedó por la tarde con sus padres, comieron juntos y partió a su departamento, se bañó y salió al bar "Júpiter", al que fueron la vez que coincidieron con Darién…

Llego y se encontró con su prima Rini que era mayor que ella por 5 años, eran muy parecidas, solo que Renata que así se llamaba, era toda una Abogada y trabajan en el despacho Tenouh…

Hola que maravilla verte…-se dieron un beso en la mejilla en señal de saludo.

Igual pero venga dame un abrazo a tu prima favorita…jajaja-se dieron un fraternal abrazo-…Bueno que tal si pedimos unos martinis de manzana, me encantan…-comento Rini

Si claro…-dijo Serena mientras miraba el local.

Ya puedes beber no…-dijo la peli rosa.

Claro…-comento la rubia.

Y Diamante te deja…-dijo Rini pues ella conocia bien al novio de Serena…

No mucho ya sabes que él no bebe tanto…

Pidieron sus bebidas y tomaron asiento en la zona VIP, alejado de los depredadores…

De pronto se escuchó una algarabía de gente eran chicos de la Universidad, entre ellos algunos alumnos de Serena, claro que ella deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara, pero no había por que tomar en cuenta nada de lo que dijeran, además el acceso donde ellas estaban era restringido.

Mira ahí está la profesora, quien será esa mujer que esta con ella…-comento Mina mientras la peli azul se giró a ver las chicas que estaban ahí.

Con permiso…-dijo Amy quien llego a Saludar a Rini…

Hola Rini…

Que tal estas Amy que gusto verte…-dijo la peli rosa.

Lo mismo digo, déjala pasar es mi amiga, -le indico Rini al Mesero-.

Pero que sorpresa tenemos aquí…Amy…-Serena y Amy se conocieron en la primaria ya que ambas eran chicas muy listas, Amy se esforzaba mucho en sus estudios, solo que Serena era una genio-.

Un abrazo seguido de un beso no se hizo esperar…-Pero cuanto tiempo ha pasado, tenía mucho que no coincidíamos…

Claro desde que te marchaste de Londres a Boston.

Y cuéntame que has hecho…-se sentaron-… que estudiaste…

Pues ahora recién estoy por terminar la maestría en administración…-contesto la rubia.

Genial en serio que te admiro…-dijo Amy sonriente.

Nada de eso Amy tú déjame adivinar medicina…

Amy rio…- así es medicina, recién entre a la universidad, espero salir bien…

Y así siguieron conversando anécdotas de su infancia…

Bueno será mejor que me despida, vine con unas amigas y tengo que estar con ellas un momento, me dio mucho gusto verte, espero que coincidamos en la universidad….

Yo también pero era de imaginarme que quedarías exenta en idiomas…-dijo la rubia.

Pues no tanto así solo que pase todos los exámenes y decidí tomar psicología…

Es una excelente opción…-contesto la rubia mientras Amy asentía.

Pero Amy si quieres puedes venir con tus amigas y así conversarnos todas como ves…

No creo que sea buena idea Rini, lo que pasa es que son alumnas de Serena y no quisiera que mal interpretaran las cosas…

Ni que hablar…-contesto Rini.

A mí no me molesta Amy…-dijo Serena si darle mucha importancia.

No Serenity es mejor que nos encontremos creo que habrá un evento de los Santander, tal vez ahí coincidamos…-

Así es creo que ahí nos veremos…-contesto la rubia.

Despidieron cordialmente y Amy partió con sus amigas.-que paso Amy las conoces…

Si…-dijo la peli azul restándole importancia al asunto.

Pero ella es nuestra profesora de administración y es también de idiomas…

Serenity es una excelente persona…-contesto Amy mientras llamaba al mesero para pedirle una bebida.

Un momento es Serena no…-contesto Mina.

Ah!sí mina solo sus amigos la llamamos así, pero bueno no han ordenado nada…

Oye que se supone que haces pasas de largo con nosotras te sientas en el área VIP donde están los mejores chicos y no consideras que podríamos sentarnos allá…

Vamos mina tranquilízate, no puedo pasarlas solo los que pueden están ahí…-contesto la peli azul.

Mmm…pero qué tal si la profesora no quería tenernos ahí a final de cuentas no creo que sea lógico que nos relacionemos con ella…-dijo con sorna Rei.

No Rei te equivocas ella no es así, pero no está bien que ustedes quieran interferir, las conozco y sin dudaría se harían su amiga para que las pasara…-una gota de sudor salió de las chicas.-

Mmm este no es cierto…-dijo insistente Mina.

Mina sabes que estas baja en la materia y apenas es la primer semana y ya estas atrasada…-contesto la castaña mientras se reían.

Lita cállate…- la regaño la rubia por sacar sus comentarios a flote.

Qué bueno que no se acercaron me daría mucha pena…

Pero que dices Amy…-soltó con cara de sufrimiento la rubia.

Mina mejor ahórrate tus comentarios…

En ese momento dos chicos trataban de iniciar conversación con Rini y Serena, lo cual no mantenía a gusto a ambas, serena ya no quería estar ahí sin duda Diamante no les permitiría ni siquiera cruzar la línea.

Chicas invítenos a sentarnos digo porque estarían dos mujeres tan bellas solas, son hermanas…

No nos interesa estamos esperando a unos amigos…dijo rini quien esperaba a su amado novio Helios Black Slovenko quien era primo de Diamante.-

Vamos no queremos molestar…-insistió un chico…eran guapos…pero ellas no los necesitaban.

Mesero podría acompañar a estos jóvenes a su mesa por favor...-les indico Rini.-

Me das miedo Rini, ahora sé por qué eres abogada…

De que hablas Serenity…-ambas rieron.

Pero cuéntame cuando te casas con Diamante…-pregunto Rini mientras bebía un trago de su Martini.

No se aun, lo único que si se es que estamos muy felices…

Eso es estupendo…-comento la peli rosa.

Pero dime una cosa como esta de salud…-ambas sabían que la piel de ambos era sumamente delicada.

Perfectamente no ha tenido ningún problema, lo cuido mucho para que no se enferme…

Yo también cuido mucho a Helios, pero hemos decidido irnos a vivir a Rusia…

En verdad te iras con él a Rusia…-eso si sorprendía a Serena.

Si lo amo demasiado y no quisiera que por su piel se enfermara…

Pero amas el sol y la playa, en Rusia son pocas veces que hay sol…-contesto Serena con razón.

Es verdad pero los negocios de su Familia están ahí y es lo mejor para nosotros, además tendré un despacho y podre apoyarlo en todo…

Por dios jamás me imagine que mi prima se iría a vivir a Rusia…-dijo sorprendida la rubia.

Ahora deberé mejorar mi ruso…vamos tú lo hablas muy bien, porque no me ayudas…

Creo que el indicado es Helios…-dijo Serena.

Pues es verdad él es Ruso…-ambas rieron por el acertado comentario.

La familia Black se caracterizaba por ser albinos, por lo que el sol los lastimaba demasiado, varias generaciones padecieron de cáncer en la piel, por lo que los mejores climas para ellos eran los fríos, siendo originarios de Rusia emigraron a Londres y a Canadá.

Mira que suerte tienen las asedian chicos guapos y los rechazan, yo quisiera estar ahí, para que me invitaran a bailar...

Vamos mina no te invitan porque eres demasiado exhibicionista…-dijo Lita mientras las demás reían….

Mira quien se apareció por estos rumbos…-dijo Mina.

Darién entro al Bar, no se percató de la presencia de Rei y las chicas ya que estaban sentadas en una mesa al final, por lo que ahí no se veían…

Hola Andrew como estas…-saludo el pelinegro.

Bien y tú que tal…-

De maravilla…Darién creo que te hablan.-a espaldas de él estaba Rei.- emmm…

Hola Darién como estas…-dijo la pelinegra insistente.

Que tal Rei como haz estado…-dijo el con enfado.

Pues esperándote…-contesto ella con insistencia.

Para que…-dijo el mientras daba un sorbo a su whisky.

Como que para que Darién, no se supone que teníamos una relación…

Quedamos en divertirnos un rato eso fue todo…-dijo el restándole cualquier importancia a lo que tuvieron.

Pero yo estuve contigo y…-el pelinegro debía de arreglar esto, pues la verdad es que ya no le interesaba para nada.

Rei cuando estuvimos juntos no lo pasamos bien y no me vengas con que era el primero porque no es así…

Oye no te veo en varias semanas y te portas como un patán conmigo.-la verdad es que no sentía obligación para darle explicaciones.

Rei hablemos si es lo que quieres…

Bien quiero que volvamos a nuestra relación y que hagamos como que no pasó nada…-el pelinegro rio por ese comentario.

No puedo Rei…-confirmo mientras miraba su copa.

Pero por que no puedes…-dijo ella.

Por qué no te quiero…-dijo con toda la verdad.

Darién pero yo estoy enamorada de ti…-

De mi o del apellido Chiba…-dijo el con sorna.

De que hablas…-pregunto con sorpresa.

Mira Rei yo no buscaba una relación te lo dije, es más tú fuiste la que propicio esto, no lo recuerdas…

Si pero….

Pero nada es mejor dar por terminado esto…

Los ojos de Rei se llenaron de lágrimas-. Por qué me rompes el corazón, yo te amo…

No es así date cuenta que solo no la pasamos bien y eso fue todo…-dijo Darién enfadado.

Si tan bien que no pudiste acudir a mi graduación y no me contestaste el celular…

Se me perdió…bueno no lo conteste y cambie mi número, creí que te quedaría claro…-Rei se percató de que Darién volteaba a cierto lugar donde Serena estaba.

Como se llama Darién…-pregunto con indignación la pelinegra.

Como se llama quien…-pregunto él.

Pues tu nueva conquista…-el pelinegro sonrió de lado.

No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, mira mejor me retiro tengo cosas que hacer…-soltó tratando de dar por terminado todo…lo hartaba una mujer rogona.

Cuales revolcarte con Serena Tsukino…-dijo con ardor la pelinegra.

Mira Rei entiende las cosas no somos nada no tuvimos más que un affaire y ya, por lo que respecta a Serena no creo que seas quien para decir nada de ella y te recomiendo midas las palabras de tu boca…

Que ahora intentaras golpearme…-Darién rio…

Soy un caballero y nunca le he puesto una mano a ninguna mujer aunque no sea una dama…-Darién la dejo ahí parada, todos la miraban con recelo, ya que sin duda no era más que una rogona chica fácil-…

Vamos Rei…-dijo la castaña con pena.

Suéltame lita…-contesto molesta la pelinegra.

Déjalo así no vez que él no te quiere…que no lo entiendes…-dijo Lita molesta por la actitud tan arrastrada que tenía su amiga.

Pero que tiene ella que no tenga yo…-todas la miraron con enfado.

Clase y dinero…-solto la rubia.

Mina eres mi amiga…?...-contesto enojada Rei.

Mira Serenity nada tiene que ver en esto, además ella tiene novio…

Ahhh! Perdón se me olvida que es tu amiga, pues dile a tu amiga que Darién es mío…

De que hablas Rei, solo te portaste como una chica fácil con Darién…-Rei intento dar una bofetada a Amy, pero lita la detuvo-.

Basta Rei no puedo creer que esto te pase, porque a fuerzas quieres las cosas, no recuerdas que él te boto y ya…

No… me niego solo está confundido…-dijo Rei terca.

Sentémonos chicas estamos dando un espectáculo de mujeres vulgares- dijo mina-.

Yo mejor me retiro no creo soportar esto, y déjame decirte una cosa Rei, si Darién pudiera estar Serenity con lo haría, lo cual dudo porque está comprometida con Diamante Black, sin duda sería una excelente opción, es tu maestra imagínate cuan lista es que a sus 18 años ya casi termina este año su maestría, y además de todo eso ella si tiene clase no es una mujer fácil como tú, ni que decir de su inteligencia…

Vete no me importa…-dijo con desdén la pelinegra.

Amy se fue muy molesta ella conocía a Serena y toda su familia, fueron buenas amigas en su infancia y ahora tenían una relación agradable, sabía de antemano que serena no era el tipo de persona que se comportara como una cualquiera, ella fue educada para ser alguien en la vida…no un simple affaire de un hombre…

Rei y las chicas se sentaron en la misma mesa quedando justo enfrente de Serena y Rini, de ahí vieron que clase de chicas eran…

Mira ahí viene Helios…-dijo Rini con la mirada en el…-Hola amor como estas…-beso-..

Bien Rini, dígame quien es la dueña de mi corazón…

Yo…!...-rieron por el comentario tan íntimo.

Hola Serenity…-le dio un beso a la mejilla a la rubia.

Que tal Helios como estas…-

De maravilla, preparando todo para partir…-dijo contento mientras tomaba asiento.

Si ya me comento Rini sus planes…-dijo la rubia sorprendida aun.

Sabes te tengo una buena noticia Rini…-dijo el peliplata.

Cual Helios…-pregunto intrigada Rini mientras miraba al amor de su vida.

Bueno no quiero esperar…estaremos en Rusia solo 6 meses y nos iremos a radicar a Canadá…-

En verdad…-contesto Rini, esa sí que era una sorpresa.

Si mi amor, mi padre sabe de antemano que te encanta el sol y en Canadá hay un excelente verano, por lo que me cedió manejar los negocios de Canadá…

Ambos se abrazaron y se dieron un largo beso, a ellos no les importaba nada más que su amor y en ocasiones aparecían en publicaciones de la prensa, pero solo se hacía referencia a su apasionada relación…

Sin duda Serena extrañaba a Diamante pero solo sería una semana y todo sería diferente, por lo que a su regreso se adaptarían para vivir juntos y después solo después casarse…

Su nueva vida estaría llena de muchas sorpresas unas gratas y otras dolorosas…

Pero siendo una chica tan fuerte saldría adelante…


	3. MI MEJOR REGALO

**CAPITULO 3**

**MI MEJOR REGALO**

Su nueva vida estaría llena de muchas sorpresas unas gratas y otras dolorosas…

Pero siendo una chica tan fuerte saldría adelante…

Bueno pero no coman pan enfrente de los pobres…-dijo Serena mientras reían por el comentario.

Pero donde se metió mi primo…-pregunto Helios.

Fue a Londres a ver unos asuntos con su padre…

Vaya pues ni modo, Rini debemos ir a terminar de empacar algunas cosas…

Serena pues disculpa que te deje pero no he terminado de guardar algunos objetos…

No descuida yo invito, creo que estaré hasta terminarme mi bebida y me voy…

Segura o mejor nos esperamos…-contesto Helios.

No Helios no te preocupes, total solo 30 minutos más, si me siento mal le llamo a George…

Ok…-se despidieron de serena…Rini y Helios Vivian juntos desde hacía 1 año, Rini tenía 23 y el 26, pero eso no le impidió enamorarse como loco de ella y proponerle matrimonio, por lo que partirían a Rusia para casarse ahí y después quedarse a vivir un tiempo de ahí a Canada.

Vaya, vaya pero quien esta tan solita en estos rumbos…

Que tal Steve...-dijo Serena con ansias.

Puedo sentarme a hacerle compañía a tan bella dama…-Steve Alfa era un obsesivo pretendiente de Serena, cuando se enteró que era novia de Diamante, quería matarlo, su hermana Melissa odiaba a la rubia, ya que ella estaba muy interesada en su novio, pero siendo tan simplona nunca llamo su atención.

No lo creo estoy esperando a alguien…-dijo Serena firme.

No me digas a tu prometido…-contesto él.

Perdona…-contesto ella demasiado incomoda, ese tipo la ponía de nervios.

Así es supe que se comprometieron…-

No tengo por qué decir nada…-la verdad es que ni amigos eran como para decirle información privada.

Pues tal vez pero lo único que se es que estas sola y así de hermosa no faltara quien quiera pasarse de listo contigo…

Darién lo jalo de la camisa…-no es necesario, Perdón Serena se me hizo un poco tarde…-serena se sorprendió de ver a Darién ahí rescatándola de una desagradable tipo.

Bien no te preocupes…-contesto ella.

Gracias Sr. Pero no es necesaria su presencia…

Nos volveremos a ver Tsukino…-amenazo el tipo.

No lo creo…-dijo ella.

Muchas gracias Darién por salvarme de esta…

Pero que haces aquí sola…-pregunto el mientras se sentaba.

Viene con mi prima Rini, la hermana de Haruka, pero como andan mudándose a Rusia pues tenían cosas que empacar…

Si es verdad Helios se va…-contesto él.

Vaya lo conoces…-

Si ellos son socios de mi padre…parece que todo queda en familia…

Ya lo creo…-contesto Serena, pues compartían muchas amistades en común.

Pero bueno que tal si pedimos otra ronda…

Bueno pensaba irme por estar sola…pero está bien…-pidieron sus bebidas-.

Y dime como esta Diamante…-pregunto por su amigo para hacer plática.

Bien…hoy partió a Londres, estará allá por una semana…

Mira y te dejo sola…-contesto él.

Si no podría viajar, inicie a dar clases y me seria difícil…

Ok y en donde das clases…-la verdad es que eso lo sorprendía.

En la universidad de Tokio…-respondió ella.

No me digas, administración si no más me equivoco…-

Si así es…-dijo ella mientras sonreía.

Vaya me sorprende que seas una chica genio…-

No es para tanto, en si doy clases por lo mismo para dar oportunidad a chicos como yo a conocer bien lo que es cada materia….

Y por qué estudiaste eso…-pregunto él.

Por mi familia y sobre todo porque me gusta…

Ya sabes que hay siempre mitos sobre la gente muy inteligente…-contesto Darien.

Si creen que estaremos en la nasa y cosas por el estilo…la verdad es que me mareo con mucha facilidad, por eso casi no viajo, así que ser astronauta pues no se me da…las matemáticas sin son mis favoritas, por eso enseño administración…

Y solo esa clase das…

No también idiomas pero eran las únicas disponibles…también puedo dar matemáticas, calculo, física, algunas otras más…

Y no te gusto ser científica…-indago un poco más el pelinegro.

De hecho he participado en algunas investigaciones, pero debería estar viajando a campo o permanecer horas encerrada, por lo que solo participo en la mitad de la investigación…

Y a qué hora paso todo esto, tienes 18 años cierto…

Si así es pues en la preparatoria ya participaba en investigaciones y formulábamos hipótesis sencillas, mi padre se asoció con varios laboratorios para la investigación sobre probables tratamientos contra el cáncer…

Y cuantos años tenías en la preparatoria…-serena se ruborizo.

Tenía 12 años, cuando mi hermano mayor me invito a participar en eso…Yo estudiaba también algo de genética y medicina…

Pero que no se supone que solo hacías la preparatoria…-la verdad es que lo sorprendía.

Así es pero me llamo la atención estas materias y las tome como optativas, me ayudó mucho…

Vaya creo que también eres medico…-comento el pelinegro sorprendido por tanta inteligencia en una mujer.

No podría ser médico solo investigo…ademas he de confesarte que me da miedo la sangre….-los dos rieron de buena gana…

Creo que eres muy delicada…

Si así es…-Mientras el mesero serbia las copas, Darién no podía creer que ella fuera tan especial, simplemente era una princesa…así es su princesa se dijo así mismo, pero eso no era posible, ya que ella era la princesa de Diamante su mejor amigo….

Después de cierta hora Serena decidió que sería prudente retirarse, ya que no sería bien visto que ella siendo la novia de Diamante estuviera con Darién en el bar de moda…

Rei no perdió detalle de que pasaba entre ellos, sin duda Darién estaba enamorado de ella, pero por su parte Serena no, su mirada era de una simple amiga y claro que ella era el tipo de mujer para él le dolía admitir que serían una pareja perfecta…y ahí se dio por vencida insistir esa noche…

En verdad que me he divertido Darién pero creo que es hora de irme, no quisiera que pensaran algo que no es y que disguste a Diamante.-el pelinegro sabía que no tenía oportunidad ella realmente amaba a su amigo.

No te preocupes deja pago y te acompaño…

No es necesario, yo invito…

Como crees eres una dama…-serena se ruborizo-…Darién pidió la cuenta y pago, ambos se retiraron del local, el pelinegro fue reconocido por algunos paparazis, los que no perdieron oportunidad en fotografiarlo con tan bella dama…

Bueno gracias, espero estés bien te vas con cuidado…

Si gracias por todo Darién, espero verte pronto...-contesto ella con una sincera sonrisa.

Tal vez en el evento de Los Santander…-lo menciono él.

Lo dudo pero si voy ahí nos encontramos…-se dieron un abrazo y un ligero beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Serena partió en el auto de su novio, llego a su departamento, checo el grabador de mensajes y había solo 1 de su madre, el cual había escuchado era para invitarla a desayunar…

Siendo las 11 pm decidió bañarse, al querer entrar tocaron la puerta…-Serena se sorprendió pues no esperaba a nadie…

Quien es…-dijo ella con alarma…de repente la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Diamante… la rubia se había espantado horriblemente.

Porque mi novia hermosa no me quiere abrir…

Ohhh! Mi amor…me asuste…-Serena corrió a los brazos de su amado…

Se dieron un apasionado beso…-Vaya será mejor que salga seguido si este será mi recibimiento...

Pero dime que no era 1 semana si apenas hoy te fuiste en la mañana…-dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba.

No mi amor mi padre solo quería unas firmas y recomendaciones, me dijo que sería largo, porque pensó que estaría sin información de ello, pero vuala, yo tenía toda la información, así que trabajamos todo el día y quedo hoy resuelto…

Te amo…-beso-…pero quieres cenar…

No tome algo ligero en el avión…haber dame un beso…-se besaron lentamente-…mmm…otro más…-Este beso fue aún más lento-…así es sabes a Martini de manzana…

En verdad…-contesto ella preocupada.

Si en donde estaba mi mujercita hermosa…-contesto el mientras la miraba como se ponía nerviosa.

Pues salí con Rini al Júpiter…-respondió la rubia.

Vaya y a quien le pediste permiso...-diamante con su pose de enojado ¬¬

Es que…-Serena se puso roja.

No te creas mi amor ven déjame abrazarte…-diamante la tomo del cintura y las piernas de Serena se enredaron en su cintura…se sentó con ella ahorcadas…-mmm que rico huele mi mujer-oliendo su cuello-…

A que…-dijo la rubia coquetamente.

A ese perfume que me vuelve loco…Diamante abrió la bata de Serena…-ella estaba desnuda-…vaya que divina estas…

Perdón estaba por meterme a bañar…

Eso puede esperar…-Diamante la recostó en el sofá y comenzó a besarla, Serena se entregó a los besos de su amado, la ropa de, el también estorbo por lo que cayó en el suelo de la sala…

Los besos subieron de tono, las manos de Diamante acariciaban los sonrosados pezones de Serena, poco a poco sus manos buscaron la sonrosada flor de placer de la rubia, diamante deslizo sus labios a sus senos los acaricio y beso devorándolos…

Poco a poco se deslizo y se centró en darle placer, su boca acariciaba su parte íntima…ella se removía intranquila gemía de placer y él se volvía loco de verla así…

Tan disponible, confiada, amorosa…solo para él y de…el…por el…la vida le había dado algo que jamás espero…levanto un poco más su trasero respingón y se hundió en su suave carne…dios…tomo con su mano el suave seno, la rubia sentía que volaba más allá del cielo con un grito anuncio la llegada de un orgasmo fantástico…

Ella no se quedó atrás saboreo a su amado, la verdad es que estaba precioso…era grato sentir su miembro en su boca…él era su primer hombre y el ultimo…

Diamante gimió fuerte por lo que ella le provocaba…se miraba hermosa…tuvo que privarse de ese deleite para unirse a su amada…como cada noche…como cada instante…en cada espacio…lugar…la amaba.

La sentó a horcadas, mientras se deslizaba lentamente en ella, Serena gimió de placer…nunca se cansaría de tenerlo así…era el más sublime sentimiento de pertenecía.

Unieron sus labios en una serie de besos desenfrenados…él se movió y tomo el control de ella que se dejaba amar…lento, rápido, lento…los senos de ella rebotaban en la cara de Dante…era como tener a un ángel entre sus brazos…llegaron a un sublime orgasmo…en un beso cargado de amor.

Se dieron un baño en la tina…-Diamante quiero decirte algo mi amor…

Si dime...-Diamante estaba sentado y delante de él estaba Serena-…

Hoy cuando fui con Rini y Helios, se tuvieron que ir, yo me quede un rato más y llego Steve…

Que te hizo ese malnacido…-dijo molesto Dante y verlo así en verdad daba miedo.

Nada…tranquilo…-respondió Serena mientras lo abrazaba…-cuando empezó a molestarme llego Darién y se retiró, me quede con él un rato y me vine a descansar…

Sera que me pondré celoso de mi mejor amigo…-alzo una ceja mientras ella sonreía.

No tienes porque amor…-lo confirmo mientras lo besaba.

Yo se confió en ti…y en Darién…también somos como hermanos…-dijo el con una sonrisa que la tranquilizo.

Bueno a que salir Serenity…-dijo el mientras sentía que el agua enfriaba.

Vaya y ahora porque me llamas así…-contesto sorprendida.

Porque ese es tu hermoso nombre, pero tal vez después será el mejor Serenity Black…-ella sonrió feliz.

Si suena hermoso…-completo la rubia.

Sabes una cosa…no esperaremos más…-dijo el formal.

Para que…-pregunto la rubia.

Serena te amo...-Diamante envolvió a serena en una bata el igual y la llevo en sus brazos a su recamara…

La noche hizo falta para demostrarle cuanto la amaba, sin duda el tiempo que el poseía no le haría amar a su adorada más…

El repentino viaje a Londres fue porque Diamante siendo de un parto gemelar, fue el más afectado, nació con una afección cardiaca, sufrió un transplante de corazón, pero no había sido suficiente, debido a su tipo de vida cargada de estrés, viajes constantes, últimamente se sentía mal, incluso se había desmayado un par de ocasiones, Serena sabia el hecho de su operación así como sus amistades más allegadas, pero solo sus hermanos y padres sabían que Diamante tenia nuevamente molestias que ponían en peligro su vida.

Así que partió a Londres a firmar su testamento, él sabía que aún era joven pero no podría jugar con el destino y si tuviera 1 año más se aseguraría de vivirlo a lado del amor de su vida…

Los médicos le recetaron algunos medicamentos y que dejara de un lado la vida de estrés que llevaba pero no podía hacerlo hasta que Zafiro terminara la escuela y se capacitara para ceder algunos cargos...

En Londres la situación en casa de sus padres era otra…

Artemis dime porque mi hijo tiene que pasar por esto nuevamente, no lo entiendo dime que no se morirá dímelo…-Luna lloraba desconsolada…-Si yo pudiera daría mi vida por el…

Yo igual mi Luna adorada…-Artemis abrazaba a su bella esposa…-Realizare una reunión de emergencia con nuestros hijos para que Diamante tenga menos carga laboral, y si es necesario arrancarle a alguien más el corazón lo hare para que mi hijo viva…

Si no podría tolerar perderlo…hazlo…-dijo Luna desesperada.

Lo se cariño…-contesto el tratando de ser fuerte.

Es tu vivo retrato seria como perderte a ti lentamente…-dijo Luna devastada.

No me rendiré, comunícale a Berjerait y a Karmesaite esto para que se acudan a la boda de su hermano…yo hablare con mis hijos y con Kenji sobre este asunto creo que deben de estar enterados y si es necesario que trabajemos por Diamante así será…

La vida había sido dichosa con Diamante creció con unos padres amorosos, sus hermanos mayores lo adoraban, sin duda era el centro de atención de las fiestas familiares, contando chistes, alegrando las navidades, solo era tímido en la vida social, pero cuando llego a su vida Serena, las ganas de vivir que tenía aumentaron el doble…

Buenos días…-dijo el peliplata sonriente, mientras besaba a en la frente a la rubia.

Hola…-contesto ella feliz de la vida.

Mi bella durmiente será mejor que se levante, le he preparado un rico desayuno…

Si…-dijo ella feliz.

Vamos…-Serena se levantó y dejo a su amor sorprendido ya que estaba completamente desnuda, recordaba que hasta hace menos de 3 meses era muy pudorosa…

Sin duda eres mi perdición Serenity…-dijo Diamante mientras la abrazaba.

Si pues tu perdición se dará una ducha…-Serena camino insinuantemente al baño…Diamante como un corderito partió tras ella…no era suficiente el tiempo para amarla…

Sin duda quería dejar su vida llena de estrés y dedicarse a ella por completo, la amaría día y noche, era su motivo para vivir…

El tiempo paso volando todos seguían con su vida normal, se hizo público el compromiso de Diamante Gerald Black Kourchenko y Serenity Dayns Tsukino Woods…los más allegados sabían que era una relación estupenda y lejos de ser una unión comercial muy benéfica, ambos se casarían por amor…

El mes de Junio llego y aprovechando el cumpleaños de Serena, ese día sería un festejo doble, ya que se anunció su inminente boda, pero no todos estaban tan felices…

En ese tiempo Darién se metió de lleno para suceder a su padre en la empresa y se mantuvo alejado de la bella dama que robaba aquellos suspiros, no podía creer que se enamorara como un adolescente de Serena, siendo ella la futura esposa de su mejor amigo, no le tomó por sorpresa su anunciado compromiso, pero su repentina boda lo deprimió.

Buenas tardes Lic. Chiba lo busca el Sr. Black…

Páselo por favor…-le respondió a la secretaria.

Que tal hermano como estas…-ambos se dieron un abrazo.

De maravilla y tú como estas, te ves un poco pálido...-respondió Darién pues su piel era muy blanca, sin embargo se miraba como enfermo.

Debe ser por el sol, ya sabes que hace mella en mi piel…

Si…pero siéntate te ofrezco un whisky…

No solo quiero un agua mineral…-respondió Dante, mientras el pelinegro se acercaba a la barra de servicio y serbia una copa para él y el agua para el peliplata.

Bueno dime a estoy a tus ordenes Diamante…-contesto el pelinegro mientras le daba el vaso y tomaba asiento.

Es sobre mi próximo matrimonio, será el 30 de este mes y ese día quiero que seas mi padrino…

Claro que si cuenta conmigo…-respondió contrariado Darién.

Bien sabía que no te negarías…-dijo contento Diamante.

Bueno tú dime cuando partiremos a Londres…para arreglar algunos asuntos que tengo pendientes en la oficina.

Pues haremos la boda civil una semana antes, por lo que partiremos este fin de semana y eres bienvenido en casa…

Yo lo se me dará un enorme gusto saludar a tus padres y hermanos…-respondió con resignación Darién.

No te preocupes por Beryl ella se casó hace más de 1 mes…

Pero como dices…?...-la verdad es que eso lo tomo por sorpresa completamente.

Se casó y no te imaginas con quien…-

Con Rubeus…-por lógica lo había supuesto.

No se casó son…Nephrite…-Darién aún se sorprendió mucho más.

No me lo imagino, si según ella era demasiado estúpido…

Pues aunque no lo creas es todo lo contrario, resulto un excelente empresario y ahora está en todo su esplendor, solo que sus inversiones se manejan solo en América por lo que no ha llegado a Europa, pero me dijo mi padre que tiene pensado expandirse en el mercado internacional…-Darién bebió su trago-…

Vaya pues creo que es entonces un buen partido…

Si fue por despecho creo…-contesto Dante, no dándole tanta credibilidad a su prima.

De que hablas…-dijo el pelinegro.

Pues mi preciada prima digamos que salió de pleito con Rubeus, por que ciertamente él tenía un compromiso con cierta chica que mantuvo al margen de su escandalosa relación y creo que sus padres lo presionaron para que se casara con ella, entonces de la noche a la mañana se separaron y salió el anuncio de su compromiso y su boda…

Esto como sabes fue un punto determinante para Beryl quien se cree una anciana y la verdad no es así, solo tiene 28 años…así que se fue a Los Ángeles y se reencontró con este magnífico hombre como ella dice y se casaron al tercer mes…

Pero Artemis si lo acepto sin más…-pues era bien sabido que el padre de Dante era muy especial con respecto a las relaciones que sus hijos mantenían, solo debían ser personas de su círculo, pues había muchos interesados en el dinero de los Black.

Fue fácil saber que Nephrite es un hombre de carácter y que puede domar a Beryl, solo que duda que su relación con Rubeus termino solo así…pero fue algo inesperado solo mis padres acudieron, junto con Zafiro y Esmeralda, quien estaba muy sorprendida…

Hablemos otra cosa…-dijo Darién sin necesitar más información.

Quisiera que estuvieras en mi boda al civil, apreciaría en demasía tu presencia ese día…

Si claro será entonces…-pregunto Darién.

El 16…-confirmo Dante.

Perfecto hermano ahí estaré cuenta conmigo.

Está bien… mi padre creo que ya informo a tu Familia, pero yo viene contigo personalmente porque quiero que seas mi padrino…-se despidieron con gusto y Dante partió a resolver otros asuntos.

Darién se tomó otro whisky no podría dejar de pensar que la mujer de la cual estúpidamente se había enamorado se fuera a casar y sobre todo con su mejor amigo, además lo sucedido con Beryl lo tomaba desprevenido…se preguntaba si algún día encontraría una mujer que lo amara o si tal vez solo tal vez se pudiera regresar el tiempo y el conquistar a Serena…

Serena y Diamante tomaron la decisión que para adaptarse a su nueva vida, sin duda ella dejaría de trabajar, en si ninguno lo necesitaba además Diamante trabajo duro para tener su fortuna propia, ya que siempre fue muy hábil con los negocios; por su parte Serena tenia acciones en los hoteles y restaurants, solo que su parte ella la manejaba muy bien, con la asesoría de su hermano Sebastián.

Aun así ella viviría una vida de lujos al lado de Diamante sin tocar un peso de su dinero…por lo que harían un fideicomiso para sus 4 hijos, divididos en partes iguales…

Los días pasaron, Serena renuncio a su empleo ya que decidió dedicarse a su esposo, en la universidad se sentían muy agradecidos, lo cual si después decidiera regresar a dar clases sería bienvenida…

Las chicas siguieren estudiando, Rei sentía mucha envidia de la Profesora Tsukino, ya que sabía era Darién a quien amaba, pero la fortuna le sonreía, ya que ella se casaría, sin duda su meta seria estudiar duro y convertirse en una excelente administradora, buscaría trabajo y tarde que temprano ella y Darién coincidirían…

Pero el destino no concede errores, hay una línea invisible por la cual aún la gente se oponga camina y tu destino llega…

La semana paso y la boda se llevó a cabo en la Mansión de Londres de los Black Kourchenko, la familia de Diamante, incluso Beryl estaban presentes y la Familia de Serena también estaba presente, incluso su hermano mayor Hiroshi, quien fue bien recibido en casa de los Kenji Woods…sin duda era un día muy especial, ya que se sentía el amor sobre la piel…

Hola Darién, me da gusto verte…-dijo el rubio.

Como haz estado Haruka…-ambos se estrecharon la mano.

Con mucho trabajo he de imaginarme que tú igual no me dejaras mentir…-

Así es solo que siendo un día tan especial para mí amigo hay que estar presentes…-

En verdad que esta cambiadísimo Darién se le ve más apuesto…

Vamos Beryl no seas tonta tu eres una mujer casada y no es correcto que hagas esa clase de comentarios…-dijo esmeralda-, Nephrite puede escucharte…

Él está con mi tío platicando de los mercados europeos…-lo cierto es que se aparecieron de última hora en la boda, por algunos asuntos que surgieron de improvisto en los negocios.

Hola que están cuchicheando…-

Nada Karmesaite…

Espero no hagas ningún comentario sobre Darién…

Que te dije…- comento Esmeralda.

Vamos chicas es solo un comentario…-dijo Beryl mientras miraba a Darién.

Muy fuera de lugar hermana….-dijo Esmeralda-…

Bueno y estas bellas señoritas que hacen aquí…

Vamos Berjerait que tal si me platicas como vives aquí, sigues con tu afán de ocultarte del sol para no envejecer…jajaja…

Claro que no Karmesaite mi amado Matt me consiguió un excelente protector solar y con eso, ando en todos lados…

Así es querida cuñada…-respondió el esposo de Berjerait.

Vamos Matt en verdad sale mi hermanita…-

Si va de compras y hace mil cosas más…-contesto Matt entusiasmado, la verdad es que su esposa era la luz de su vida.

Perdón linda pero Even no está tranquila…

Que hermosa déjame cargarla…-dijo Berjerait.

Si se parece a mí es divina…

Ya lo creo que si…-dijo Giancarlo el esposo de Karmesaite…

Los niños andaban revoloteando por todos lados felices de estar de vacaciones y con sus primos.

Perdón Serenity se nos hizo un poco tarde…-dijo Rini apurada mientras Helios entraba detrás de ella y se saludaban.

No hay cuidado Rini…-Diamante se posicino al lado de su mujer.

Hola Primo venga un abrazo…-ambos peliplata se abrazaron con gusto.

Diamante creo que ahora estamos todos juntos…-contesto Serena.

Pero mira por fin me toca ver a mi sobrino preferido…-dijo Artemis…

Tío Artemis como esta…-ambos caballeros se unieron en un abrazo.

Muy feliz Helios y como esta Kunzaite y Zoicite…

Pues trabajando, no pudieron asistir hoy pero para la boda religiosa si vendrán…-confirmo él.

Hijo pero mira como haz crecido…-comento Luna dichosa de tener a sus seres más queridos compartiendo ese día tan especial.

Vamos Tía Luna pareciera que no me ves desde hace 10 años…-contesto Helios mientras se abrazaban con gusto.

Mama si apenas se vieron el año pasado…-contesto Diamante, mientras abrazaba a una rubia sonriente.

Así es pero no me negaras que ahora ya pronto los dos serán hombres de familia…

Así es madre…-respondió Diamante sujetando a Serena.

Tu cada día más hermosa Rini, estoy feliz de que estén todos presentes…-dijo Luna.

Vamos amor creo que será mejor que nos preparemos…te amo Diamante…-dijo ella en verdad enamorada.

Y yo a ti Serena…-se besaron lentamente.

Heyy!... esas manos que se suponen que hacen ahí en mi hermanita…

Vamos Sebastián después de 2 años…-contesto sonriente Dante…-se rieron por el comentario y se unieron en un abrazo fraternal.

Por fin nos reencontramos…-

Claro Suski y que tal tu amada novia Clarise…-pregunto Dante mientras ella sonreía tímidamente.

Pues ahí…seguimos…-contesto con cara de flojera mientras ella se molestaba.

Que te pasa Suski…-rieron por el comentario…

Nada mi amor solo que me encanta hacerte enojar…-dijo el rubio.

Y Samuel no vino…-pregunto Serena por su hermano.

Claro que sí pero hoy viene acompañado de su hermosa novia…-dijo Suski, mientras Daniel se acercaba.

Suski no lo molestes es una linda chica…-dijo Serenity.

Es que ya la conoces mama…-era una novia secreta pues Samuel sabia como eran de carrilla sus hermanos.

Si la conozco y Serenity también…-reafirmo su mama.

Pero como no me lo dijeron…-pregunto Daniel metiendo su cuchara.

Que querías Daniel que corriera a pasarte el dato…-contesto la rubia con burla.

Eso era lo indicado siendo mi hermana menor…-

Daniel todos ustedes son mis hermanos mayores…-dijo Serena mientras reían.

Ahh! Pero aquí están todos, bueno les presento a Hotaru Chiba mi novia…-Todos se quedaron asombrados era una chica muy pequeña, parecía una niña y la hermana de Darién Chiba…

Mira Hotaru, estos trogloditas son mis hermanos, a Sere ya la conoces…-menciono Samuel.

Hola Hotaru bienvenida…-

Gracias…Sra. Serenity…-contesto la cortesía.

Que linda estas pero dime tu padre no se pondrá celoso cierto…-

No lo creo…-contesto Hotaru.

Él es Sebastián mi hermano mayor y estos pequeños son mis sobrinos Rosemary y Joseph…-los niños saludaron amistosamente…

Este gritón es Suski y su casi santa novia Clarise…-dijo Samy…

Como que santa eso que quiere decir….-pregunto Suski.

Que es un milagro que te aguante…-rieron por el comentario.

Eso es cierto amor…-comento Suski con pena.

Es verdad…-contesto resignada Clarise…-todos rieron por el comentario-…

Él es Daniel, mi hermano menor.-dijo Samuel mientras Daniel estrechaba la mano de la pequeña mujer.

Bienvenida a los Tsukino Woods…-

Y aquel es mi padre y mi hermano el mayor Hiroshi, es mi medio hermano, convivimos poco pero en los eventos familiares importantes siempre acude…

Si linda solo que ellos no se sienten integrados a esta familia singular…-dijo Serenity.

Solo falto mi hermano Misato, pero con el no mantenemos buena relación…-indico Samuel.

No es así yo si me llevo bien con todos, incluso tal vez venga mi enlace religioso, verdad mama…-dijo Serena entusiasmada.

Así es hija Misato es un encanto y Hiroshi igual…-confirmo Serenity.

Pues ya sabes quién es la consentida en la casa cierto…-asintió Hotaru, sin duda Serena era especial, podía unirlos a todos.

Vamos hija no hagamos esperar más a todos…

Tu diamante ve con tus padres…-Diamante partió a su lugar, así como los invitados-.

Todos tomaron asiento en la pequeña recepción que se organizó en el jardín de la mansión, que fue adornado con hermosos arreglos florales blancos, el altar se formó por un hermoso arco blanco adornado por guirnaldas blancas, se montaron sillas en dos lados, todo el concepto era blanco, los invitados acudieron con ropa casual color blanco…

La familia de Serena se sentó a la derecha y la familia de Diamante a la izquierda, los invitados de los novios estuvieron en el lado que quisieran.

Diamante estaba junto al juez, por su parte Kenji recorrió el altar improvisado para entregar a su pequeña hija, el lado cómico no falto ya que el padre lloraba incluso más que Luna la madre de Diamante, quien daba gracias a dios por darle la dicha de más tiempo a Diamante para cumplir su deseo de casarse junto a Serena…

La boda civil se llevó a cabo sin ningún contratiempo, los testigos de Diamante fueron Darién y Haruka, por parte de Serena fueron Michiru y Amy.-quien llego al último.-, el juez los declaro marido y mujer por la ley del hombre…

Darién se sentía triste nunca imagino ver a la mujer que amaba junto a su mejor amigo, pero era simple, Diamante la conoció antes que el…

La fiesta transcurrió de lo más tranquilo, los familiares de Serena, estaban enterados de la enfermedad de Diamante y dieron las mejores palabras de aliento para sus padres…

Serena era la única que los desconocía, ya que si ella lo sabía probablemente no dejaría a Diamante seguir con su vida normal…

Los hombres iniciaron con la charla de negocios, los niños jugaban, se integraron entre ellos, por su parte las damas compartían anécdotas de su matrimonio y recomendaban cosas a Serena para su nueva etapa…

Pero qué más puedo pedirrrr….-Diamante se sostuvo el pecho, inmediatamente Helios lo sostuvo para que no se diera cuenta Serena.

Vamos primo vamos al despacho quiero un habano…-su cuñado Matt quien estaba con ellos y Darién, acudieron a su auxilio…

Recuéstalo Helios vamos Diamante cálmate no te hace bien tanta excitación que te dije en la mañana… -Estaba blanco como muerto en vida.-

Me due lee…-contesto Diamante quien sentía que el aire no entraba a sus pulmones…ardía…ardía el pecho.

Si lo se trata de calmarte no queremos alarmar a nadie cierto recuerdas las respiraciones…vamos 1, 2, 3…-el peliplata hizo lo que le indico…- suéltalo…otra vez… te administrare algo…-salió para ir por el medicamento-.

Llama a Artemis por favor Darién…-

Si Helios…-Darién no podía creer lo que pasaba Diamante estaba enfermo y no lo sabía.

Disimuladamente Darién llego con Artemis que estaba escuchando sobre algunas inversiones de Suski y el probable crecimiento de exportación de Nephrite…

Con permiso, Artemis quisiera escuchar tu opinión sobre algunas negocios podrías orientarme…

Claro hijo vamos…-cuando se retiraron del círculo de gente.-

Es Diamante se sintió mal está en el despacho…-le dijo el pelinegro mientras el semblante de Artemis cambiaba, Luna lo miro y no le gusto esa cara.

Que pasa querido…-dijo ella perspicaz.

Nada Luna queremos charlar sobre algunos negocios Darién y yo…

Ok donde esta Diamante…-pregunto por su retoño.

En una junta quiere invertir algunos dólares…-contesto Darién.

Dile que no se esfuerce tanto…-dijo Luna a su esposo.

Si, atiende a los invitados cariño, no te preocupes….

Vamos Darién…-dijo Artemis mientras comenzaban a caminar tratando de disimular.

Artemis que pasa…-pregunto el con angustia de verdad.

Creo que Diamante es el que debe de decirte hijo…-

Ambos llegaron al despacho muy preocupados…


	4. UNA LUZ EN LAS TINIEBLAS

**CAPITULO 4**

**UNA LUZ EN LAS TINIEBLAS**

Ambos llegaron al despacho muy preocupados…

Que pasa Matt…-pregunto muy nervioso Artemis.

Pues lo que temía, Diamante necesita descansar, lo más indicado es que se mantenga sin estrés y tranquilo, le di algo para que le baje el aumento del ritmo cardiaco…

Gracias hijo…-dijo el patriarca de los Black mientras le palmeaba el hombro a su yerno.

Vamos Helios será mejor que lo dejemos para que no sospechen…-

Si Matt, si no las mujeres harán un escándalo…

Hijo cómo te sientes…-pregunto muy preocupado Artemis.

Mejor padre…-respondió Diamante mientras cerraba los ojos se sentía un poco mareado.

Que paso…-Darién también se sentía preocupado, la verdad es que desconocía que era lo que sucedía.

Creo que me emocione de más y me dio una taquicardia…

Sabes que debes controlar todo lo que te excite de más…

Lo lamento es que hoy es un día tan especial…-respondió Diamante mientras sonreía al recordar a su ahora esposa…

Lo sé pero si no te controlas, por dios santo…-

No te preocupes padre…-Artemis se sentía desesperado, ya que no concebía que su hijo estuviera tan enfermo-…

Darién, te encargo a Diamante no puedo dejar sola la recepción si no Luna sospechara y hará un escándalo…

Si no te preocupes yo me quedo con el…-Artemis salió con su mejor cara para seguir con la fiesta-…

Cómo te sientes Diamante…-soltó el pelinegro con angustia.

Mejor…-trato de convencerse así mismo también.

No entiendo que pasa amigo…

Siéntate Darién, déjame explicarte quiero que me escuches y me cumplas una promesa…

Y así Diamante le explico su enfermedad, que creían terminada hace años había regresado, por lo que Darién no podía creer que eso le sucedía a él…

Por qué no me lo dijiste antes…

No te preocupes nada hubiera ayudado, ya estoy en tratamiento y tengo posibilidades de llevar una vida normal, también existe la posibilidad para el trasplante, solo que Matt me dice que es muy peligroso…

Él es tu medico…

No su hermano es mi médico, solo que siendo de la familia está al pendiente de mí…

Serena está enterada…-inmediatamente lamento que la rubia tuviera que pasar por esta situación.

No…-contesto Diamante.

Por qué no lo sabe no crees que siendo ahora tu esposa, ella tiene ese derecho…

Si lo se amigó pero no quiero que se sienta triste conociéndola ella se morirá conmigo…-dijo con pesar pues en verdad si por el fuera nunca moriría…pero Dios era el único que decidiría que pasaría.

Entonces que pasara…-le pregunto Darién con alarma.

Soy realista, y creo que pronto partiré de aquí, tal vez me llamaran egoísta pero lo único que quiero es tener a mi lado a Serena ella es mi luz, mis ganas de vivir por lo que yo estoy seguro que lo que me queda de vida Sere el más dichoso…

Entonces que pasara…

Nada seguiremos normal, nos iremos a Tokio, me han recomendado vivir cerca de la playa, dejare el trabajo y me dedicare a ella…Zafiro está por terminar la escuela y el tomara riendas de algunos asuntos míos y mi padre, el manejara con ayuda de Sebastián y Haruka mis inversiones…

Quienes están enterados…-una buena pregunta.

Todos lo saben y soy un mal esposo, solo Serena es la que no lo sabe…-contesto con pesar.

Y que pasara si se entera…yo se lo diré en esta semana…es lo menos ella se lo merece es tu mujer…si Darién, yo quiero confesarte que estos días me he sentido peor, así que vine a Londres a firmar mi testamento….pero no pienses negativamente…no lo hago solo soy realista y quiero dejar asegurada a serena y a mis hijos, si los alcanzo a tener…pero que dices hablas como si estuvieras muerto…

Vamos amigo no me vas a negar que me veo como un muerto…siempre has sido así de blanco…jajaja…jajaja…solo quiero que me prometas una cosa…si dime…me lo juras…si…cuando moriré no lo sé, pero quiero que no dejes sola a serena, ella necesitara apoyo de alguien que no sea su familia, tal vez así pueda salir adelante con tu apoyo…de que hablas…si es lo que te imaginas, quiero que la cuides por mí y si es posible te cases con ella…

Darién estaba en shock, sin duda amaba a serena y deseo que regresara el tiempo para ser el quien la conquistara, pero ahora lo único que deseaba es que Diamante viviera una vida normal…

Pero que dices Diamante estás loco, tu vivirás y seguirás con Serena por años, no digas esas estupideces…

Yo sé que no será así…-dijo el peliplata mientras se sentaba, ya estaba mas tranquilo.

Vamos asi será…

No…!-grito Diamante- mi médico me dio esperanza por 1 año no más y el trasplante no es posible me encuentro muy débil, seguramente no resistiré otro trasplante de corazón…tu sabes que siempre fui muy cuidadoso por ser trasplantado.-Darién sentía que lo que él decía era una completa mentira…pero lo peor era que todo era verdad.

Solo quiero que estés a su lado y la apoyes, sé que mi Serenity es hermosa y un excelente ser humano; no dudo que llegaras a enamorarte de ella, sé que suena muy absurdo lo que te digo pero eres mi mejor amigo y como tal te confió mi único tesoro que es ella…

Diamante todo esto parece una telenovela, ya haz decidido todo y los sentimientos de Serena que…?...-Diamante se sentía terrible pero las cosas así eran…

Es que lo que ella sienta no te importa…o simplemente no ves claro…

Así es no sé qué hacer…quisiera que la vida me diera más tiempo pero no es así…-Diamante derramaba algunas lágrimas…-no estoy conforme y no me resignare luchare por seguir vivo, pero no quiero irme y dejar problemas, solo prométemelo…tal vez solo tal vez mañana mejore y no me muera…-termino el peliplata con un nudo en la garganta.

Por favor Darién…amigo solo prométemelo que la ayudaras…

Está bien Diamante pero júrame que no te darás por vencido…te lo juro como hombre que soy…-estrecharon las manos en señal de juramento.-

Cuando Diamante se sintió mejor salió a paso lento para la recepción, Serena lo veía muy pálido, por lo que rápidamente corrió a su lado, él le dijo que algo le cayó mal, por lo que decidieron retirarse…

Bueno nosotros nos retiramos, queremos descansar…-dijo Diamante-…

Vamos cuñadito seguramente descansaras…-dijo suski traviesamente…

No todos son como tu Suski…

No te enojes Sebastián, además creo que se está haciendo tarde y me ha dado un poco de sueño…

Si será mejor que comencemos a retirarnos…-dijo Kenji…

Serena y Diamante se despidieron de todos, la mayoría se quedó un rato más, por su parte Darién se retiró también necesitaba pensar todo lo ocurrido en la tarde, ya que era demasiada información para el…

Hotaru y Samuel partieron a la Casa de los Chiba, y así cada uno se fue retirando a sus respectivos lugares de descanso…

Kenji quisiera hablar contigo y Sebastián…-el padre de Serena se percató de que algo malo sucedía al ver el semblante de Artemis.

Si claro vamos Artemis…-contesto mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

Hijo acompáñame al despacho…-Sebastián los siguió.

Bien quieren un whisky…-pregunto Artemis necesitándolo el más que nadie.

Si yo lo acepto…-dijo Kenji, mientras tomaba asiento.

No gracias Artemis…-dijo Sebastián, sentándose…

Lo que tengo que decirles es algo delicado, es sobre mi hijo…-soltó el peliplata viéndose de pronto tan viejo.

Que pasa Artemis…-con angustia pregunto Kenji quien la verdad no esperaba buenas noticias.

Hoy que estuvimos en el despacho fue porque sufrió una taquicardia, el medico nos ha dado ya un diagnóstico y lamentablemente no ha sido favorable, a mi hijo le han dado un lapso de vida de 1 año….

Artemis me serviré un whisky…-contesto el castaño mientras Artemis le indicaba que adelante, la verdad es que eran pésimas noticias.

Pero no había la posibilidad de un transplante nuevamente.

Esa era nuestra solución pero no es posible mi hijo está demasiado débil…-contesto con pesar el peliplata ante la cara de tristeza de todos.

Y que pasara adelantaremos los planes para que él se retire…-contesto a cierto punto fríamente Sebastián.

Así es hijo lo prudente es que ya no trabaje y no viaje, para mantenerse alejado del estrés, después de la boda lo más prudente es que se mude a un lugar cerca del mar, por lo que irán a Tokio, pero solo si mejora…

Cuanto lo lamento Artemis, esto será un duro golpe para mi hija y para todos…-contesto Kenji quien en verdad entendía la desesperación de su amigo.

Yo también lamento esto Artemis, pero no hay que perder la esperanza, yo creo que Diamante quiere vivir y a lo mejor pronto nos dan la sorpresa de un heredero…

Eso me encantaría Sebastián, solo que estoy tan desesperado en ocasiones me pregunto de que sirve tener tanto dinero…-todos asintieron…-Pero no pensemos mal, vamos a reunirnos nuevamente para cumplir con las especificaciones de mi hijo…

Diamante te sientes mal…-pregunto la rubia quien presentía que algo pasaba.

No mi amor solo que algo no me cayó bien…-confirmo el peliplata.

No es verdad te conozco me estas mintiendo, que pasa por que salió Matt muy angustiado…

No pasa nada Serena ven vamos a recostarnos…-Diamante se acostó y se quedó profundamente dormido…Serena no se sentía tranquila, pero confiaría en su esposo…le quito como pudo el saco y la camisa, así como los zapatos, pero se percató de que en su brazo había una marca de jeringa y un leve morete…se sentó a pensar que estaba sucediendo….sin más llego a la conclusión de que tal vez estaría nuevamente enfermo…

Se recostó con él y lo vio dormir tranquilamente…dos horas más tarde se despertó, Diamante seguía profundamente dormido, así que se dio una ducha y pidió algo de cenar, ya que en la recepción no probo nada porque se sentía muy nerviosa…

Ceno tranquilamente y se acostó al lado de su esposo, sintió que estaba un poco frio por lo que lo arropo y así se quedó profundamente dormida…

A la mañana siguiente despertó y Diamante dormía profundamente, por lo que se preocupó, se arregló un poco y decidió despertarlo…

Amor despiértate, Diamante llevas más de 12 horas dormido, mi amor despierta por favor.-se mojó las manos y le lavo la cara pero nada paso,se sentía demasiando intranquila…

Vamos Diamante despierta no me estés jugando, por favor.-Serena comenzó a llorar, toco su cuello y tenía pulso.- gracias dios mío…vamos mi vida despierta, que te hizo daño…y no sucedía nada, así que salió como alma que lleva el diablo, buscando a Matt en el comedor, ya que el seria el único que podría ayudarla…

Buenos días serena…

Buenos días Yaten dime donde esta Matt…-atrás en el jardín…-Serena corrió.

Que pasa Serena…-grito Yaten quien se sintió temeroso de que algo le pasara a su hermano…

Serena encontró a Matt con su esposa Berjerait y los niños…-Buenos días Serenity.

Hola…Matt algo le pasa a Diamante no despierta desde anoche, por favor revísalo…-Berjerait tomo a la pequeña Stephanie que estaba en los brazos de su padre…

Vamos Serena…-la rubia caminaba rapidamente.

Que pasa Matt…-pregunto el peliplata con angustia.

Avísale a tus padres, algo malo sucede…-Yaten sentía un nudo en la garganta, por lo que llamo a sus padres al club y sus hermanos…en la casa solo se encontraban ellos…

No despierta desde que subimos anoche, solo me dijo que se sentía cansado y…

A qué horas se durmió…-pregunto Matt.

A las 8: 15…-respondió Serena con miedo.

Son 14 horas dormido, Serena ve por mi maletín está en la habitación…-Serena corría por la mansión, quería volar pero no podía cuando llego a la habitación, se encontró con Yaten gritando desesperado la dirección de la mansión…

Ten Matt…-le entrego el maletín, el rápidamente saco una jeringa y preparo una solución.

Si está bien gracias, vamos diamante no hagas esto ahora…-le inyecto un medicamento…Serena se sentía morir…

Ya viene la ambulancia...-dijo un Yaten temeroso.

Dime que pasa Matt, que pasa es mi esposo dime...-gritaba histérica serena golpeándolo al pecho.

Ya viene la ambulancia Serena, no puedo hacer nada más…-contesto con pesar Matt.

No me digas eso…Yaten por favor despiertalooo…! que no me oye nadie despiértalo…-Serena lo jalaba del saco, Yaten solo la abrazo, ella lloraba amargamente en los brazos de su cuñado.

Los paramédicos prepararon a Diamante y lo bajaron, Serena sentía que se moría…en la mansión era un caos Luna gritaba, sus hermanas lloraban y Serena se sentía tan sola, en ese momento llego Sebastián, ya que a sus padres no los localizaban…

Serena corrió a los brazos de su hermano mayor…-cálmate Serenity, tienes que ser fuerte…

No puedo me duele mucho…-contesto con mucha tristeza la rubia.

Yo lo se…-la esposa de Sebastián había muerto en un accidente de coche hacia 2 años dejándolo desconsolado y con 2 hijos…

Partieron todos al hospital, llegaron a urgencias, Serena veía todo en cámara lenta, de pronto escucho gritos y un paramédico subía a la camilla dándole golpes al pecho a diamante…ella no creía que eso pasara en un instante recordó todo lo vivido a su lado, su primer beso, cuando acepto ser su novia, la noche que se entregaron, su compromiso, su boda, su cuerpo no lo resistió mas y se desmayó…

Serena, vamos hermana no hagas esto... -Sebastián la cargo y la llevaron a un cuarto, donde la sedaron para que descansara…

Diamante había sufrido un paro cardiaco, su cuerpo se había debilitado demasiado por ello no podía despertarse, pero el medicamento que le administro en la mañana Matt lo hizo llegar al hospital…

Después de un caos de 30 minutos Diamante permanecía conectado a muchas maquinas, pero estaba temporalmente estable y no había caído en coma.

Y así pasaron 5 horas no era necesario que todos estuvieran en el hospital por lo que partieron la mayoría, se quedó Artemis y una Luna desconsolada, así como Yaten, Clarise, Sebastián, Serenity quien estaba con su hija, Kenji y Darién quien acababa de llegar…

Serena amor despierta…-la rubia abrió los ojos y miraba a su mama…

Mama dime que es mentira…-la rubia lloraba de manera desconsolada, la vida no podría hacerle esto.

Diamante está bien mi amor está bien…

No yo vi a todos gritando quiero verlo por favor déjame verlo…-se levantó de la cama y corrió por el pasillo, llego a la sala de espera y todos estaban alrededor de el medico…

Doctor mi esposo, quiero verlo es Diamante Gerald Black Kourchenko, entro a urgencias…Lo lamento pero está en terapia intensiva…

Como esta dígame…-pregunto con una desesperanza enorme.

Serena hija cálmate…-dijo Sebastián mientras intentaba abrazarla.

Esta estable Sra. Sufrió un paro cardiaco pero gracias a los medicamentos no pasó a más, y no entro en coma…

Luna lloraba en los brazos de su amado Artemis, Yaten abrazaba a Clarise, Kenji consolaba a su bella esposa…Sebastián abrazo a su pequeña hermana…

Déjeme verlo por favor…-el medico sintió una enorme pena por esa mujer…

Mire no puedo pero le autorizare no quiero que lo ponga nervioso, le hace mal estresarse, así que cálmese y solo podrá estar con el 5 minutos no más…

Serena se tranquilizó lo más que pudo y partió a verlo, se vistió en un traje casi espacial…estaba en un cuarto para su gusto triste, solo, conectado a muchos aparatos, lucia blanco como la nieve, sus ojos están marcados por una ojeras violáceas…y sus labios azules.

Serena no dijo nada, tomo su mano y acaricio su rostro, verlo así la mataba en vida como era posible que eso sucediera…

Los minutos fueron segundos para ella, sintió levemente que Diamante apretaba su mano, por lo quería gritarle que no la dejara…pero no podía era peligroso…

La enfermera le hizo señas de que saliera…salió más triste, pero de pronto sintió rabia, así que cuando llego a sala de espera…

Dime Artemis tu sabias que Diamante estaba enfermo…-ella necesitaba respuestas.

Si hija yo lo lamento, pero el no dejo que te dijéramos para no preocuparte…-contesto el padre de Dante.

Pero es que soy la única que no lo sabía…papas…-nadie dijo nada…-Porque no me avisaron yo lo hubiera cuidado el no estaría así…

Cálmate Serena…-dijo Sebastián, sus padres estaban destrozados al verla así.

No Sebastián era tu obligación decirme me juraste que me cuidarías siempre…

Lo se hermana pero Diamante te lo diría…-contesto con pesar Sebastián.

Cuando dime cuando…-Serena sabía que no podía culpar a nadie, se sentía desesperada y aun estando rodeada de tanta gente se sentía sola.

Serena se topó con los ojos más apacibles de esa sala…-No puede ser dime que no es cierto Darién dime que no es verdad, dímelo…-Darién la atrajo a su pecho abrazándola, Serena se sentía protegida por lo que lloro amargamente...no supo cuánto tiempo paso pero de algo estaba segura se sentía tranquila momentáneamente, no se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormida en los brazos de Darién…

Darién no sabía qué hacer, si Diamante moría le juro protegerla, pero viéndola así de frágil, se sentía temeroso seguramente ella jamás amaría a nadie más…

La semana paso sin pena ni gloria, por lo que la boda religiosa que se llevaría a cabo el sábado, se había cancelado el cumpleaños de Serena no se festejó como cada año, serena no se había separado de diamante, aunque solo permitían verlo 10 minutos diarios ella quería estar presente, sin embargo no había ninguna mejoría, el medico les había indicado que si el sábado no había mejoría, lamentablemente no la habría después…

Serena estaba desconsolada, ya no lloraba pero sufrió los estragos de la depresión bajo 5 kilos en esa semana, siendo que ella era muy delgada, sus padres estaban preocupados de que se enfermara, ya que sería un desastre, temían que ella no quisiera vivir…

El tan temido viernes llego y Diamante solo presento una ligera mejoría, pero el sábado la alegría volvió a todos…

Vamos Serena debes de comer es necesario…-dijo Serenity en verdad preocupada por su hija.

No tengo hambre mama me siento cansada…-respondió Serena.

Es por eso, si Diamante despierta y te ve así de flaca se enojara mucho…

Está bien mama…-Serena tomo un pedazo de fruta pero se sintió tan mal que corrió a devolverlo-…

Hija que tienes…-Serenity sentía que el corazón se le estrujaba de ver a su hija así…Vamos Serena no me digas que seré abuela…

No mama no serás abuela…-aunque la verdad de pronto cayó en cuentas.

Y tu como lo sabes ya te checo el medico…dios lo solicitare…-la rubia solo miro a su mama con cara de desconcierto…no podría ser en verdad.

La noticia se rego como pólvora Serena estaba embarazada tenía 2 meses, todos estaban emocionados, después de tanta tristeza una luz iluminaba esa terrible oscuridad, serena estaba impávida no podía creer que ella fuera a tener un bebe producto del amor de Diamante y ella, su padre estaba anonadado su pequeña hija le daría un nieto, se sintió traicionado, pero Serenity le recordó que ella siendo aún tan joven acepto su propuesta de matrimonio y sin impórtale ser 10 años menor se casó con un hombre divorciado con dos hijos, cosa que a su familia lleno de total desagrado y ahí estaban juntos…

Serena acudió a ver a Diamante, repitió su rutina diaria de desinfección y ponerse ese traje de astronauta…no le había hablado en ese tiempo, porque según el médico lo alteraría, pero ella quería compartir su felicidad…

Serena tomo la mano de Diamante se sentó en el banco a su lado y le dijo…-Mi amor regresa me haces falta por favor…estoy embarazada…

Las maquinas empezaron a sonar…la enfermera llego corriendo, Diamante apretó la mano de Serena, nadie podía creer que él hubiera despertado, siendo que no le daban más esperanzas…no estaba en coma pero su debilidad no lo hacía estar consciente…

Sacaron a Serena del cuarto y un grupo de especialistas llego para checarlo, cerca de 1 hora después el medico llego a la sala de espera para informarles sobre lo sucedido…

Todos estaban presentes…-Quiero darles una noticia que nos ha impactado a todos, el sr. Diamante despertó y aunque está muy débil, se ha dado una increíble mejoría en su estado, por lo que se quedaría algunos días mas, lo pasaremos a piso y solo les recomiendo que no sufra ninguna fuerte impresión.

Todos se abrazaron había esperanza de que mejorara, y que la vida fuera mejor…

-Artemis pidió hablar con el médico- Dr. Quiero que sea sincero, mi hijo podría ser trasplantado…

Lo lamento pero no resistiría la operación, con los medicamentos se le han administrado le pueden dar una buena calidad de vida, por incluso un par de años, con muchos cuidados y alejado emociones que lo alteren…

Gracias por su sinceridad…-dijo Artemis con un nudo en la garganta.

Diamante pasó esa noche en terapia intensiva para evitar cualquier contratiempo, le retiraron el respirador artificial y dormía plácidamente…

El domingo ya estaba instalado en un cuarto privado tenia rato despierto, le habían dado un baño de espuma, se sentía más limpio…

No podría creer que hubiera dormido tanto tiempo, sus padres acudieron temprano pero se hizo el dormido para que no tardaran tanto, después acudió la enfermera y le dio ese baño, quería estar con todas las energías para ver a su esposa, lamentaba que su boda fuera cancelada…

Serena partió a la mansión después de que casi la sacaron a rastras ahora tenía que cuidarse al doble por él bebe, por lo que teniendo 2 meses el riesgo de perderlo estaba latente así que se tendría que mantener alejada del hospital, pero ella sabía que así lloviera o fuera el fin del mundo su otra mitad estaría ahí y ella ahí acudiría…

Así que se dio un baño, se sentía contenta por lo que desayuno, y se puso aquel vestido que le encantaba a Diamante, un vestido rosa arriba de la rodilla, con vuelo, sin mangas, de gasa, era vaporoso, se portó unas sencillas zapatillas y arreglo su cabello por lo que se remarcó suaves ondas y se puso un lindo prendedor, al salir tomo su suéter blanco y partió al hospital…

Siendo medio día ella, tendría acceso para ver a Diamante, ya que podría recibir visitas hasta las 3 de la tarde…

Por lo que entro sigilosamente para darle una sorpresa a su esposo, el yacía de lado, estaba viendo la tele, esperaba su comida-…deje la charola ahí por favor…

Se cerró la puerta y ahí estaba el, Serena sintió ganas de abrazarlo y fundirse con el…-Hola…-diamante volteo lentamente.

Serenity amor mío…

Diamante mi amor…-se dieron un abrazo y ese ansiado beso no se hizo esperar-…

Vaya parece que te hacía falta…

No sabes cuánto porque me dijiste esto diamante parecía que moriría sin ti…

Estas hermosa, date una vuelta mi amor…vaya simplemente un ángel mi ángel…

Pero haz bajado de peso cierto…-dijo el mientras con la mirada la regañaba.

Si lo lamento tanto.-contesto ella apenada.

No mi amor yo lo siento por ser tan tonto, no quería que sufrieras y creo que te hice más daño…

Nunca me hagas esto diamante…-dijo ella suplicante.

Lo prometo mi amor…te amo.-dijo el, mientras la animaba a que lo abrazara.

Yo también…-se besaron apasionadamente, Serena se sentó sobre la camilla para sentir a su esposo, el no tardo en abrazarla y a querer probarla…

Toc, toc…-creo que es la enfermera, déjame abrir la puerta…

No, quiero abrazarte y como está mi bebe…-dijo el ajeno a lo demás.

Diamante me escuchaste…-dijo ella sorprendida pues le habían dicho que no le hablara por que se podría poner mal.

Si amor y te sentía solo que no me hablabas…-contesto Diamante.

No podía alterarte…-dijo ella.

Tu no me alteras…-la puerta sonaba de manera insistente… -pase…-entro una enfermera que al ver a Serena abrazada por Diamante se sintió celosa, ya que él era muy atractivo, por lo que se sintió con derecho de regañarla…

Disculpe srita. Pero el paciente apenas salió de cuidados intensivos por lo que no está bien que este en esa posición…-Serena se puso roja de vergüenza, pero Diamante la defendió…

No se preocupe no me molesta en lo absoluto que mi amada esposa este en esta posición, siento deseos de ella pero no creo que sea adecuado en mi estado así que me consuelo con su cercanía, puede dejar la charola ahí, mi esposa me dará de comer, gracias…- La enfermera se sintió ofendida, pero se lo merecía por sentirse con derecho, lo único que logro fue darle un baño de esponja algo más con el no…

Amor fuiste grosero…-contesto Serena.

No me importa nadie puede negarme que estés a mi lado…te amo…-se unieron en un beso.

Pero bueno vamos a darte de comer…-dijo Serena mientras se intentaba poner de pie.

Si pero con una condición…-contesto el sonriente.

Cual…?.-respondió la rubia.

Que me dejes verte desnuda…-Serena se sintió de pronto demasiado pudorosa.

De que hablas sabes que no puedes estar nervioso…-contesto ella.

Ahora quien es la nerviosa…-

Los días pasaron y Diamante fue dado de alta, no podría viajar por lo que se fue a su casa, una bella residencia cerca de un lago, ese era su regalo de bodas por parte de sus padres quienes sabían el debería de vivir alejado del bullicio y el estrés…

Serena pasaba por sus primero síntomas, así que Diamante la consolaba nunca se imaginó verla vomitando todo lo que comía…sin duda estaba preocupado…


	5. NO QUIERO VIVIR

**CAPITULO 5**

**NO QUIERO VIVIR**

Serena pasaba por sus primero síntomas, así que Diamante la consolaba nunca se imaginó verla vomitando todo lo que comía…sin duda estaba preocupado…

Habían pasado dos semanas ya instalados en su nueva residencia, Diamante poco a poco se recuperaba, el trasplante no quedaba en el olvido, por lo que se cuidaba mucho para tratar de recuperarse totalmente y si solo serían un par de años los viviría feliz…

Mi amor sabes algo…-la rubia se giró a verlo.

Que pasa Diamante…-

Creo que tenemos que festejar el hecho de que seremos padres y tu cumpleaños…-

No lo sé Diamante recién estas recuperándote y la verdad es que me he sentido un poco mal…

Sabes creo que no tendremos más hijos con este será suficiente me duele verte así…

No te preocupes se me pasara…-contesto ella tratando de tranquilizarle.

Ok entonces qué tal si nos vamos dormir ya es tarde…

Si me parece fenomenal…-Así ambos partieron a su dormitorio, Diamante y Serena no habían estado juntos por que ella no quería él se pusiera mal, el médico le recomendó a Diamante esperar 1 mes más…

Así la vida transcurrió para todos, Darién por su lado se dedicó de lleno a trabajar en la empresa de su familia, por lo que se distancio un poco de diamante y lo creyó mejor, sabía que él se mejoraría y sabia por su hermana que el mejoraba considerablemente por lo que no se darían por vencidos para que fuera trasplantado….

Los meses pasaron y Serena ya contaba con 7 meses de embarazo, todos la veían hermosa, ese día le organizaron su baby shower, ella se sentía feliz, rodeada de sus familiares y amistades…

Y bien que hermoso quedo todo…-dijo Berjerait al mirar la decoración…-Así es haz de estar orgulloso por tener el primer varón de los hombres hermanito…

Sabes que si estoy contento Berjerait, sobre todo que mi esposa está más hermosa que nunca y yo me siento cada día mejor…-

Déjame entonces aprovechar para iniciar con los juegos…

Como está la mujer más hermosa del mundo…

Muy bien…-Serena había aumentado un poco de peso, sus senos se veían un poco más rellenitos, así como sus caderas, sus pies se le hinchaban un poco más-…

Sabes mi amor ahora si prendes mi pasión con solo verte…-la rubia se sonrojo un poco.

Diamante cállate no vaya a ser que te escuchen…-el rio de buena gana.

Ven dame un beso...-se fundieron en un beso lento, el cual demostraba que el amor existía...- que rico sabes, pero vamos mejor será que te vayas con tus invitadas no quiero raptar a mi esposa para hacerle el amor….

Hacía meses que la vida era normal para Diamante y Serena, él se dedicó por completo a ella, la atendía, la acompañaba a sus chequeos, era el esposo más amoroso que hubiera…

La semana transcurrió normal así como los nueve meses, la barriguita de Serena era más prominente, sabían que su bebe se llamaría igual que su papa Diamante Gerard Black Tsukino, era un bebe muy deseado…

Hola Diamante como te fue mi amor…-pregunto ella con angustia…la verdad es que era pesado estar asi.

Primero un rico beso de mi amor…-beso-…pues bien Serenity adorada, estoy cada día mejor el medico no sabe qué pasa…yo le digo que es el amor de mi esposa y la llegada de nuestro bebe…

Ahh! bueno estaba esperándote para comer, se me antojo una hamburguesa con papas…

Que rico…-dijo con ironía el peliplata pues seguía una dieta sin muchas grasas.

No te preocupes tu pollo con verduras quedo delicioso…-contesto ella feliz.

Vaya, vaya ahora resulta que siempre estaré a dieta no es así…

Sabes que debes seguir cuidándote…-le señalo el plato ante la cara de enfado del peliplata.

Ok mi amor pero me dejaras darle una mordida pequeña…-ella negó con la cabeza…

Terminaron de comer y fueron a tomar la siesta, Serena se sentía un poco rara, sentía calambres, por lo que Diamante le dio masaje en sus piernas…

Diamante deja voy al baño…-dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la cama con calma.

Si déjame te ayudo…-respondió el…-Ya está linda pásate…

Diamante ahhh!…

Que pasa…-vio que había un charco en las piernas de Serena.- Diamante creo que se rompió la fuente, vamos que tu hijo quiere nacer…

Diamante no sabía qué hacer, Serena se cambió de ropa como pudo, mientras su guapo esposo llamaba al chofer y tomaba la maleta que habían preparado para ese momento…

Vamos Serenity respira mi vida,,,1, 2, 3…

Diamante cálmate mi amor todo saldrá biennnn!.-Serena tenía una fuerte contracción.- diamante quería levantarla en brazos pero no podía esforzarse mucho, por lo que la sostuvo y juntos bajaron por el ascensor que estaba en la mansión ya que era para que él no se fatigara tanto…

En el hospital el parto fue un poco difícil, ya que Serena estaba muy joven y estrecha, por lo que optaron por una cesárea, a lo que su hermoso peli plateado bebe nació perfecto, peso 3 kilos y midió 59 cm, estaba sonrosado,…Diamante hubiera deseado estar presente en el parto, pero el Dr. Le recomendó esperar…

Esa mañana que acudió a su chequeo, le comunico que no era posible operarlo, ya que si lo decidía simplemente no resistiría la operación, ya que la aorta estaba muy delgada y corría el riesgo de una hemorragia interna, por lo que le pregunto cuánto tiempo más quedaba, a lo que el Dr. No le comento más ya que ni él sabía cuánto más le quedaba de vida, pero no más de 2 años…

Por lo que opto por vivir sin preocupaciones, si teniendo sus cuidados pero no sumando meses a su vida si no viviendo con alegría cada día…

Sr. Black…-el medico recién salía del área de cirugía.

Si dígame doctor…- contesto el preocupado por su mujer.

Déjeme felicitarlo por su bebe obtuvo un 10 de calificación, puede pasar con su esposa…

En el hospital ya se encontraban, Artemis, Luna y Serenity, con Daniel, puesto que no todos vivían en Londres…

Vamos hijo ve con tu esposa…-Diamante partió a la habitación y vio que Serena estaba dormida, por lo que se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano, Serena poco a poco abrió sus ojos…

Hola mi amor como te sientes…-dijo el peliplata mientras la miraba con amor.

He tenido mejores días…-contesto ella agotada.

No te preocupes cualquier cosa yo te ayudare…-respondió el mientras se daban un beso…-, en eso entro la enfermera con un bultito azul-.

Sra. Le traigo este hermoso bebe que tiene hambre…

Era suprema esa creación, un bebe sonrosado, con unos ojitos aqua, su piel era blanca pero no era albino, su cabello plateado, simplemente divino…-que hermoso es nuestro bebe Diamante…-Si el más hermoso, se parece a ti….

No es idéntico a su papa, y se llamara Diamante Gerald Black Tsukino…

Si así se llamara como su guapo padre y el apellido de su hermosa madre…-Serena se sacó su pecho y le dio de comer a su bebe…Diamante simplemente se sintió agradecido de que dios le dejara ver a su primer hijo…

Ohhh que hermoso esta esté bebe…-dijo Luna orgullosa

Si hermoso…-al poco rato entraron Artemis, luna y Serenity con Daniel…

Vamos a ver este pedacito de cielo…ohhh que hermoso, es idéntico a su padre…

Si es verdad se parece mucho a ti hijo…-Serenity la abuela veía a su hija feliz junto a su esposo, tenía miedo de que la felicidad que dios les daba pronto tuviera un fin…

Él bebe sin duda se parecía a Diamante pero sus rasgos eran delicados, incluso Diamante les dijo que se parecía mucho a Serenity, su mismo color plateado de cabello…

Pero que dices hijo, sin duda este cabello es Woods, cuando nació mi Serenita era así su color de cabello, pero después cambio y heredo el cabello de mi suegra un hermoso dorado…-dijo orgullosa la abuela Serenity.

Lo bueno que no es albino sino tendría los ojos rojitos…-dijo Diamante con una sonrisa.

Pero tú eras hermoso y tú hermana igual con sus ojos rojos…-dijo Luna orgullosa de sus bebes.

Vamos mama parecíamos diabólicos…-contesto el riéndose.

Hijo no le digas eso a tu madre…-lo regaño Artemis.

Es herencia Diamante, y aun así mira que apuesto te pusiste…-

Yo creo que simplemente es perfecto…

Si mi amor es perfecto…-la familia Black Tsukino estaba ampliándose…

Después de 2 días, Serena fue dada de alta y partieron a su casa, Diamante demostró ser un excelente padre y Gerald sin duda un excelente bebe, pareciera que venía informado del padecimiento de su padre, pues no era un bebe latoso, solo cuando tenía hambre lloraba y cuando se sentía mojado…

Vaya parece que mi hermoso hijo es un dormilón…-dijo orgullo el peliplata.

Mi amor recién cumplió 2 meses, es un bebito que duerme y come…-

Gracias Serena por darme este hermoso regalo…-dijo el de manera resignada.

De que hablas tu sabes que aún tenemos pendientes más bebes que hacer, claro cuando Gerald sea más grandecito…

Si amor pero te vi tan mal que no quiero verte vomitando todo…-se excusó con ello.

No te preocupes, este era el primero y el segundo ya tendremos experiencia…-dijo la rubia, mientras el sentía que las cosas no serian así.

Te amo Serena…-le dijo mientras ella lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos que recordaría en el último suspiro de su vida.

Yo más mi amado esposo…-respondió ella mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Sabes vivo tan agosto contigo, que a veces me siento como un holgazán…-contesto el mientras la abrazaba.

No eres un holgazán eres un excelente esposo, cuidas mejor a Gerald que yo…-la rubia lo miro a los ojos.

Los meses pasaron, Gerald era un niño muy listo, siendo su madre una geniecito y su papa un hombre muy inteligente, no tardó mucho en balbucear sus primeras palabras, por su parte la salud de Diamante se iba mermando poco a poco...

Hola Darién como estas…-saludo el pelinegro, le había marcado al teléfono ya que la verdad no se sentía muy bien.

Bien amigo y tu como sigues… tu hijo es igual a ti…-

Si es mi orgullo y el de Serena…Darién quisiera que vinieras a visitarme alguno de estos días…

Mmm creo que hare un espacio en la agenda, la verdad es que he estado saturado con esto de la presidencia…

Y como vas trabajando mucho…-contesto Diamante, recordando lo que era estar frente a una empresa.

Más que nada poniéndome al corriente, tal parece que la empresa funciona sola, tenemos un excelente equipo de colaboradores…

Por lo menos tú haces algo, no como yo que me la paso todo el día en casa…

Pero que dices si estas con tu esposa y tu hijo…

Si Darién pero no creas que no extraño el mundo de los negocios…

No te preocupes hermano pero cuéntame cómo has estado…-pregunto con preocupación Darién, pues Sebastián le había dicho que no mejoraba.

De eso mismo quisiera hablar contigo…

Bueno déjame checar el mes que viene tengo que ir escocia no creo que hubiere problemas y voy a tu casa…

Me parece bien…-contesto el peliplata ya mas tranquilo.

Me saludas a tu esposa y nos veremos pronto amigo…-Darién se quedó muy preocupado.

Desde la llamada que le hizo a Darién, Diamante se sentía intranquilo, Serena no se hacía a la idea de que él se estaba sintiendo mal cada día, una tarde que salió a comprar unas cosas, al regreso encontró en el suelo a Diamante, Gerald estaba sentado a su lado, sobándole la cabeza…

Sus mareos eran constantes, por lo que el médico le recomendó total reposo, Serena contrato dos enfermeras, una para que cuidara de Gerald y otra que le ayudara a administrarle los medicamentos a su esposo…

Gerald lloraba mucho porque no veía a su papa, se calmaba cuando lo llevaba a verlo y siendo un bebe de 7 meses balbuceaba palabras y le decía papa, Diamante era feliz, se sentía reconfortado porque él estaba ahí y su amada esposa lo cuidaba con esmero…

Pero las cosas fueron más duras, la familia Black estaba destrozada, no había nada que pudieran hacer el trasplante no era posible, por su parte Serena no se hacia la idea de vivir sin su presencia, pasaba horas rogándole a dios por un milagro, pero las cosas no pasaban…

Llego el mes de Octubre, temiendo por que se enfermara hicieron adecuaciones a la mansión, así que ahora parecía una fortaleza, Diamante ya no caminaba tanto, por lo que se mudó a un cuarto más pequeño para tener todo más cerca…

El mes de diciembre llego y su salud se fue deteriorando más…

Serena…-dijo con pausada calma el peliplata.

Si mi amor…-contesto ella inmediatamente.

Mi amigo Darién no ha marcado…-pregunto nuevamente, tenía días insistiendo en ello.

Si ayer hablo y dijo que llegaba hoy…-

Qué bueno…-contesto el peliplata mientras trataba de no agitarse

Quieres algo de comer…-pregunto ella tratando de fingir tranquilidad.

No quiero pollo ni quiero verduras…jajaja…cof, cof, cof…

No te esfuerces mucho diamante…-respondió la rubia desesperada.

Serena quiero que me prometas algo…-la rubia haría cualquier cosa por él.

Si, que te prometo mi amor…-

Que cuando me muera rehagas tu vida y te cases nuevamente para que no crezca Gerald sin padre…

Pero que dices si Gerald ya tiene su padre y ese eres tú, además tú te mejoraras y ya podremos tener otro bebe…la rubia dijo todo tan arrebatadamente que el solo trato de tranquilizarla.

Está bien mi amor solo promételo, aunque eso pase en 20 años…

Te lo prometo…-dijo Serena con lágrimas en los ojos…

Ven dame acuéstate a mi lado…-Serena lloraba en silencio, no estaba segura de resistir su vida sin el…

Sabes Serenity trae a Gerald…-dijo Diamante impaciente.

Si amor deja voy por el…-contesto la rubia…

El niño no paraba de llorar, llamaba a su padre a gritos, en la casa… Artemis y Luna estaban viviendo por cualquier cosa, sus hermanos se mantenían al pendiente de él, así como la familia de Serena, Serenity también se mudó a la casa para cuidar de Gerald y darle su apoyo a su hija, por su parte Darién ya había llegado a la mansión…

Buenas tardes hijo…-saludo el patriarca de los Black.

Hola Artemis como estas…-se unieron en un abrazo.

Mal mi hijo está cada día más débil…-respondió Artemis mientras sentía como le dolía el alma.

Lo lamento tanto…

Si pero vamos él quería hablar contigo…-fueron directamente al cuarto del peliplata, Artemis toco la puerta.

Adelante…-contesto pausadamente Diamante.

Que tal Diamante como vas…-el pelinegro se puso al lado de la cama donde permanecía.

He tenido mejores días que este, pero pasa por favor…

Por fin pude acudir…-dijo con una sonrisa.

Si creo que este saturado no es verdad…-pregunto el peliplata recordando tantas cosas.

Si es así como estoy…-contesto el pelinegro.

Dichoso tu…-contesto Dante mientras Darién lo miraba con pesar.

Tú me hiciste una promesa…-señalo Dante.

Si la hice y tu igual me hiciste una…-respondió el.

Yo he cumplido Darién pero simplemente mi tiempo se acaba y me voy feliz, solo quiero que apoyes a Serenity, para que salga de esto, sé que a lo mejor después nos volvamos a topar…

Pero que dices hermano…-respondió Darién con pesar.

Promételo…-dijo el desesperado por una promesa que lo dejaría en paz.

Está bien te lo prometo…-dijo Darién…platicaron algunas cosas, recordaron viejos tiempos y Darién se retiró para que le administraran los medicamentos a Diamante, en ese tiempo el no había visto a Serena solo conoció al bebe de ambos en unas fotos que el envió Diamante por correo… sin duda era un hermoso bebe, y si tenía esa hermosa sonrisa de su madre…

Hola Diamante mira quien está aquí…-Serena llevaba en brazos a su regordete bebe.

Hola Gerald como está el niño de papa…-el niño estaba feliz balbuceaba cosas y halaba los cabellos de su padre, le gritaba papa, y le daba besos…

Serena vamos a recostarnos ven…-Serena acomodo al bebe entre ambos, se dieron un beso lento, el los abrazo a ambos, ninguno sabía que Diamante no despertaría mas en el mundo terrenal…

Se quedaron dormidos, pero Serena sintió que algo andaba mal, ella había soñado que Diamante la besaba y le decía cuídalo por mí y se feliz, te amo más que a nada en esta vida mi amor, cuando llegue el momento nos veremos de nuevo y sin más el partía a un túnel de luz…

Serena se despertó agitada, y vio a Gerald dormido plácidamente, una sonrisa de tranquilidad se formaba en el rostro de Diamante, lo abrazo y no sintió su aroma ni el suave calor que Expedia, llorando silenciosamente, llamo a las enfermeras, se llevaron al bebe quien dormía plácidamente, la enfermera le confirmo a Serena que Diamante ya había fallecido…

Y el mundo cayo en sus hombros, ella simplemente se acostó a su lado y lo llamo…-mi amor no me dejes que no me prometiste que serían 4 hermosos bebes, no te duermas despiértate por favor no me dejes…me lo prometiste Diamante por favorrr, vamos tu aun puedes no te rindas…que yo no quiero vivir sin ti…no quiero vivir…mi amor llévame a tu lado…llévame por favor…nooooo!, despierta ahhhhhhhh!...

La enfermara aviso a sus padres, Luna sentía morir, pero reaccionaron antes los gritos de Serena, sin duda ella también perdía media vida.

Subieron corriendo a prisa y ahí estaba el dormido plácidamente y Serena abrazándolo…era una escena muy fuerte…

Serenity trataba de que serena se bajara…-Hija deja que se despidan de, el…

No mama por favor déjame es mi esposo él quiere que yo no lo deje…

Vamos hija, ya no llores te hace mal…

No mama déjame estar con él, por favor déjame…-serena estaba inconsolable-…

Vamos Serenity Black…-le dio una bofetada, dejando a todos conmocionados-… reacciona, Diamante no quería esto para ti entiéndelo, el té amaba y si haces esto no lo dejas ir, déjalo que se vaya feliz, no lo hagas penar, por tu hijo…

Serena bajo de la cama, Artemis y Luna lo abrazaron, sus hermanos llegaron ya entrada la madrugada, Serena no paraba de llorar, él bebe se quedó al cuidado de las enfermeras…

Por la tarde preparan el funeral, solo para la familia, no era un momento en el que quisieran tener a nadie externo con ellos...

La misa se llevó a cabo y era la hora más difícil, despedirse para siempre de él, Serena no podía con su dolor, todos estaban tristes pero ella no lo soportaba, cuando bajaron el ataúd serena simplemente se desmayó, Darién se mantuvo a su lado en todo momento, así que el junto a su hermano Sebastián la llevaron a la casa para que durmiera…

Las semanas pasaron y Serena no reaccionaba, se hundió en una terrible depresión, su madre le decía que volvieran a Tokio ella simplemente permanecía acostada en el cuarto donde estuvo Diamante los últimos meses…todos hablaron con ella y le quería demostrar que debía ser fuerte por él bebe, pero Serena no reaccionaba…por lo que Darién decidió hablar con ella, ya que Gerald lloraba también día y noche, porque ninguno de sus padres estaba con el…

Serena…-el cuarto estaba a oscuras-…Serena sé que no soy quien para decirte nada pero siendo el mejor amigo de Diamante creo que también sé que él no quisiera verte así, Gerald perdió a su padre, pero no te perdió a ti, no lo abandones él te necesita, tienes que seguir adelante por el…

No quiero Darién…-contesto ronca la rubia de tanto llorar.

Que no quieres…-dijo el preocupado.

No quiero vivir, ya no quiero vivir, no está…dios me castigo, pero no sé por qué, él era mi vida yo lo ame y me lo quito…-Serena lloraba desgarradoramente…

Vamos sé que puedes salir de esta…-dijo el tratando de animarla, le rogaba a dios que le diera las palabras correctas para que ni hubiera problemas.

No puedo como le hago para que no me duela…

No lo sé lo único es que puedes consolarte en tu familia y amigos, en mí, también perdí a mi mejor amigo…-la rubia sintió que algo dentro de ella cambiaba.

Darién…-Serena se abrazó a él, sentía que solo el, la comprendía ya que también perdió a un amigo y siendo que no los unía ninguna lazo consanguíneo, ella creía que el comprendía que era perder a alguien con el que no tenías ningún lazo familiar-…

Serena temblaba en los brazos de Darién, el simplemente la reconforto, sobada su espalda, sabía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer, ayudarla para que saliera de su depresión, la animo a que saliera y se bañara, ella le dijo que la esperara, el espero hasta que se bañó, salieron al pasillo y llego al cuarto del Gerald, quien no paraba de llorar…

Él bebe le estiraba los brazos, estaba sonrojado de tanto llorar, el sentía que su papa no estaría mas, Serena lo abrazo y parecía que el comprendía su dolor, se abrazó a ella y ambos lloraron en silencio…

Después simplemente el cayo rendido, Darién mantenía su mano en el hombro de Serena…después de arropar al bebe ambos bajaron a beber un café al despacho…

Serena creo que lo mejor será que vuelvas a Tokio, Diamante quería que lo hicieras y estarías con tu familia…

Gracias por tu apoyo, creo que tú me entiendes más que todos…-respondió la rubia.

Si sé que se siente perder a un amigo, el también era tu amigo…-dijo Darién mirandola con infinita paciencia.

Así es era mi amigo y mi esposo, pero en ocasiones sentía que nadie me comprendía, pero ya no quiero estar aquí, simplemente me moriría de la tristeza y tengo a Gerald, así que será mejor que parta…será que me puedo ir contigo Darién...

Si dime para cuando nos vamos para preparar todo…-respondió el.

Pues mañana se lee el testamento de Diamante y ya podre seguir…-dijo ella con absoluta tristeza.

Está bien…-respondió Darién mientras la miraba a los ojos y le daba un suave apretón en el hombro.

La lectura del testamento llego y no era diferente a lo que se esperaba, seria para su esposa y su hijo, solo que el albacea de la fortuna de su pequeño seria Darién, solo Artemis comprendía el por qué.

Darién se quedó sorprendido así como Serena, pero no era riesgoso todo debería ser autorizado por la rubia.

Por lo demás el dejo estipulado que sus inversiones las manejara Serena con el apoyo de su familia. Y a todos les procuro una módica cantidad, las propiedades eran para su pequeño hijo y su esposa…en caso de cualquiera faltara pasarían a manos de instituciones benéficas o compra venta, según su padre así lo deseara…

Serena partió a su nueva vida, se fue con la ilusión de un esposo y ahora regresaba sin el…

Había decidió partir de cero, ella seguiría siendo Serena Black, pero sabía que pronto dejaría de ser Black y simplemente seria Serena Tsukino, así que decidió vender el departamento de ella y Diamante, para no tener más recuerdos dolorosos…

Compro un pent-house para ella y Gerald, no tenía ganas de dar clases, así que su nuevo empleo lo decidió su amado esposo, se integraría al mundo empresarial, empezaría de ceros y aprendería de los mejores, sin duda podría con ese paquete ya que era una mujer lista y fuerte, así no que se dejaría de nadie, la vida le arrebato a su amado esposo, pero le dio un hermoso hijo el cual vivía para ser feliz y ella lo lograría…

Sin más el tiempo paso volando 4 años y Serena entro a muchos cursos de capacitación, aprendió mucho de sus hermanos y su amigo Darién, quien siempre estuvo a su lado, todo era fenomenal, las empresas de Diamonds iban perfectas, le costó mucho trabajo integrarse entre el mundo de los negocios que era dominado por hombres testarudos y acosadores, sin duda su maternidad la hizo obtener un cuerpo mas voluptuoso, lo cual llamaba a muchos hombres, pero para ella no había nadie más que Diamante…

Solo que la vida seguía su curso y no se detenía, ya eran 4 largos años desde su triste partida, ella lo había superado muy lentamente, pero su hijo sin duda era su aliciente, él era el vivo retrato de su padre, de ella solo obtuvo su color de piel y esa sonrisa, de su padre conservo su color de cabello sus ojos aqua y su mirada avasalladora, incluso tenia los mismos gestos de él.

Pero la familia de serena estaba preocupada por ella, quien no avanzaba querían que se enamorara y fuera feliz nuevamente


	6. TENGO CELOS

**CAPITULO 6**

**TENGO CELOS**

Solo que la vida seguía su curso y no se detenía, ya eran 4 largos años desde su triste partida, ella lo había superado muy lentamente, pero su hijo sin duda era su aliciente, él era el vivo retrato de su padre, de ella solo obtuvo su color de piel y esa sonrisa, de su padre conservo su color de cabello sus ojos aqua y su mirada avasalladora, incluso tenia los mismos gestos de él.

Pero la familia de Serena estaba preocupada por ella, quien no avanzaba querían que se enamorara y fuera feliz nuevamente.

Serena llego al edificio y partió a su oficina, traía puesto un lindo vestido morado con un saco Beige y tacones dorados así como sus accesorios, su cabello era más largo, lo traía con una linda trenza, los hombres que trabajan ahí, estaban pasmados por su belleza, no entendían como seguía sola, ya que el Sr. Black tenía ya más de 4 años fallecido y no era justo que ella se negara al amor…

Buenos días Sofí no tengo recados…

No Lic…Solo la reunión a las 11 pm con Whitehouse…

Ok encárgate de que este a tiempo la sala de juntas por favor…me pasas la llamada con Darién por favor-su asistente asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Bueno hola Darién como estas…-contesto la rubia la llamada solicitada.

Bien y tu como estas…-pregunto el, era parte de una rutina el marcase por teléfono para algún pendiente.

De maravilla…-respondió Serena.

Ok entonces al rato no vemos en la junta solo quería recordarte los puntos principales y que le des una hojeada a las estadísticas por favor…

Está bien ahí nos vemos…-contesto ella mientras colgaba la llamada.

Por su parte en la empresa Whitehouse laboraba Rei, aquella joven que tuvo un affaire con Darién hace algunos años y quien fuera alumna de Serena, se esforzó mucho y se recibió con honores de la universidad por lo que rápidamente obtuvo trabajo, ella seguía con su mente en Darién Chiba y sabía que ahora él era uno de los solteros más codiciados, sin duda ella trataría de conquistarlo, pero jamás se imaginó que la Lic. Woods fuera Serena, su rival…-por el acoso de la prensa cuando dejo de usar su apellido de casada y abrirse puertas con el apellido de su mama-…

Hola Rei estas preparada para ir a Diamonds…-dijo su jefe impaciente.

Si así es estoy preparada, creo que obtendremos un jugoso contrato jefe…

Solo te recuerdo que la masters, Woods tiene fama de ser un hueso difícil de roer, además de la unión comercial con los Chiba…

Eso no es un problema creo que como mujeres podremos llegar a un gran acuerdo comercial, además siento que eso nos hará ganar mucho dinero…

La junta llego sin más preámbulos, Rei se sentía muy nerviosa tenia años sin ver a Darién, desde que él le dejo claro que no volvería a buscarla, y así lo cumplió, supo de que había fallecido Diamante Black y que su amada esposa estaba en Londres con su hijo, así que jamás la volvería a ver…

Buenos días, pasen por favor a la sala de juntas,-les indico sofí-…en un momento más llegan los Señores les ofrezco algo de tomar...le solicitaron café y ella fue a servirlos.

Poco a poco llegaron los ejecutivos, así como Zafiro y Suski, después entro Darién, quien se percató de inmediato de quien se trataba, ya que sin duda era una mujer que le gustaba llamar la atención, traía una minifalda negra con saco negro y un blusa roja con escote, así como unos tacones altos rojos, su cabello era corto a los hombros los ejecutivos estaban encantados…

Buenos días…Bienvenidos…-dijo el pelinegro, saludando a todos los reunidos.

Hola Darién como haz estado…-dijo una empalagosa Rei, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por nadie-…

Bien y tu Rei que cuentas…-contesto el cortésmente.

Me recibí con honores y ahora tuve la fortuna de trabajar aquí…-

Me da gusto, pues bienvenidos Sr. Kito, esperaremos un poco en lo que llega la Lic. Woods…-dijo el restándole cualquier importancia a la pelinegra.

Que tal esa mujer sin duda te hecho el ojo Darién…

Vamos Zafiro esa es un martirio así como Jeniffer…-

Entonces que horror mejor no entres a jugar a esa base…-contesto Zafiro con pena.

No eso fue hace muchos años y lo deje por lo mismo…-

Me parece bien…-contesto Zafiro Black, el hermano menor de Diamante.

Que cosa de mujer tan apabullante…-dijo divertido el hermano de Serena.

De que hablas Suski…-

Creo que si Darién fuera un bocado se lo habría devorado…-rieron por el atino y sarcástico comentario.

Vamos Suski compórtate…-dijo el pelinegro.

Claro que si cuñado…-Suski sabía de qué Darién estaba enamorado de su hermana y por costumbre así le decía, solo para hacerlo rabiar.-

No cambias…ni aun casado maduras…-soltó Zafiro propiamente.

Vamos Zafiro no me lo negaras…-contesto Suski.

No lo niego pero si es como Jennifer tu qué harías…-

No pues jamás entraría a jugar en esa cancha…

Exacto…-confirmo Darien.

Buenos días a todos, bienvenidos…-dijo una sonriente Serena, la belleza de la rubia impresiono al Sr. Yamamoto Kino y a sus ejecutivos, sin duda Rei era guapa y todos derrapaban por ella incluso el Sr. Kino quien no pasaba de los 45 años, pero Serena era un ángel.

Mucho gusto Sr. Kino es un gusto conocerlo…-dijo amablemente la rubia, mientras estrechaban la mano.

El gusto es mío, me hablaron de su belleza pero se quedaron cortos…-Darién sintió celos de que él se dirigiera con esa confianza pero sabía que Serena siempre ponía en su lugar a la gente.

Gracias por su cumplido, pero hoy eso no es lo importante, tomen asiento por favor…-Darién espero de pie a Serena, a quien no había saludado, por lo que no pasó desapercibido por nadie el abrazo y el beso en la mejilla que ambos se dieron y que el recorrió su silla para que tomara asiento.

Rei no lo tomo para nada bien, se hicieron las presentaciones de los proyectos que traían de WhiteHouse, a nadie tomo por sorpresa que el corporativo Diamonds, estuviera enterado de todos los balances, estadísticas, proyecciones, pros y contras de WhiteHouse…

El corporativo Diamonds se conformó por varias inversiones de la fortuna de Diamante Black para su esposa, de la fortuna personal de Serena Tsukino y de Darién Chiba, invertían en empresas que tuvieran proyecciones fuertes en el mercado, así mismo se unieron después Sebastián Tsukino, Zafiro Black y Suski Tsukino, incluso Artemis Black invirtió parte de la herencia que el tenia para su fallecido hijo la cual pasaría a manos de su adorado nieto Gerald Black…

Ok entiendo el concepto que están manejando como constructora y de todos los desarrollos habitacionales, obras y demás en las que han estado presentes, sé que son una empresa reconocida y sus clientes han quedado satisfechos, pero investigando más a fondo para mí no es suficiente un bien, mis socios y yo solo invertimos en lo Excelente…-dijo Serena.

La propuesta que hemos traído creo que deja un gran beneficio, ya su inversión se duplicaría…perdón soy la Lic. Rei Ahino…

Si invertimos cual es margen de error, en qué periodo obtendremos nuestras ganancias, cual es la variable, cual es capital total de estas obras…-Rei se sentida acribillada, sabía que Serena era un genio, pero en especial ese día le dio Touche, jaque mate a la reina…

Otro de los ejecutivos intervino, contestando cada pregunta, incluso Darién arrojo otras, a Rei le parecía que estaban en una celda de tortura de la santa inquisición, es por ello, que su corporativo tenía ese gran renombre…

Pues me han quedado más dudas resueltas, así que nosotros analizaremos la propuesta y tendremos una respuesta para mañana, analizaremos toda la información que nos han dado hoy y de ahí partiremos, la decisión se las comunicaremos mañana a las 10 am, ya que tenemos que ejecutar algunas otras acciones y con la restitución de un capital, podremos tener para invertir…-dijo como remembranza final la rubia.

Fue un placer negociar con usted Master Woods…

No es un placer checar nuevas inversiones, Sr. Kino y sin duda para mañana tendremos una respuesta…

Los ejecutivos, salieron junto con una Rei enojada y un Sr. Kino preocupado, ahora sabía quién era Serena Black, tan capaz como su temido esposo quien era un as para los negocios, el cual lamentablemente falleció, sin duda el hijo que procrearon venía con una gran fortuna bajo la manga…

Darién solo espero pronto nos volvamos a ver…

Fue un gusto a coincidir contigo, igual después nos podemos ver para tomar una copa...-Rei se acercó a Darién y lo beso en la comisura de los labios, Serena sintió hervir su sangre, le dieron ganas de decirle que él era suyo, pero eso no era verdad-.

También fue un gusto saludarte Rei…-Darién se percató de que Serena no perdió detalle de eso y vio su cara de molestia, por lo que colaboro para que se pusiera celosa-. Vamos te acompaño al elevador…

Pero que me pasa Darién es mi amigo él puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida así como yo…-Serena pensaba.

Un dólar por tus pensamientos…-dijo su hermano.

Que pasa Suski…-pregunto con molestia ella.

No que te pasa a ti hermanita, no tardes demasiando si te quedaras sin Darién…

Pero que dices, no pasa nada…-dijo ella tratando de convencerlo.

Allá tú pero ya es tiempo de que sigas adelante, por ti y Gerald…-Serena se quedó pensando en todo lo sucedido, sin duda Diamante no volvería, ni siquiera en sus sueños aparecía, él ya estaba en otro lado, en paz…y ella, Gerald crecía tan rápido, ya hablaba perfecto e incluso era un chico inteligente, asistía a preescolar, en último grado, cuando el tomara las riendas de su vida que pasaría con ella…

Y Darién siempre estaba ahí, pero cuando encontrara el a una buena mujer que pasaría entre ellos, seguramente el seguiría con su vida y todo terminaría, no quería sentirse sola…

Se reunieron nuevamente para tomar una decisión, Serena se mostraba muy seria con Darién, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el…

La junta termino y acordaron en hacer unas modificaciones, por lo que mañana a primera hora tendrían una reunión y ahí explicarían su decisión y estarían esperando un buen trato comercial…

Esa tarde quería checar con el algunos puntos y una visita inesperada para Darién, fastidio a Serena mucho más de lo que ella pudiera imaginar…

Buenas tardes disculpe el despacho del Lic. Chiba...

Quien lo busca…-pregunto Sofy.

Margaret Llano…-dijo la atractiva mujer-

Si un momento…-en ese momento salía Darién con unos documentos-. Sofí te puedo entregar estos papeles para contabilidad…

Darién…-dijo ella con entusiasmo.

Margaret pero como estas…-ambos se dieron un cálido abrazo…-Serena había salido para recibir un paquete y vio la escena, se sentía muy triste, desesperada…

Vamos Maggie a mi despacho…sofí que nadie nos moleste por favor…-

Sofí mi paquete…-dijo Serena mientras miraba discretamente como la puerta de Darién se cerraba.

Ahh! Si este es Lic…-respondió la asistente mientras le daba un sobre.

Quien es esa mujer…-pregunto la rubia tratando de no sonar chismosa, mientras abría el paquete.

No lo se preguntó por el Lic. Chiba y el salió por lo que no la anuncie…

Gracias…-respondió Serena mientras partía a su oficina.

Serena se sentía celosa, sin duda algo pasaba en su interior…-maldita sea porque me siento celosa de esa mujer, si es linda y Darién es soltero, uno de los más codiciados y yo soy simplemente la esposa de su amigo, nada más…Diamante cuanta falta me haces no sé qué hacer, aun extraño tu presencia, es imposible seguir adelante si no puedo dejar tu hermoso recuerdo…-serena lloraba en silencio por el recuerdo de su amor, sin duda lo extrañaba y le hacía mucha falta…-…

La tarde llego y al día siguiente madrugarían, por lo que Serena partió a su casa, quería ver a su hijo, pero al salir se topó con Darién y Maggie muy sonrientes, en ese momento Zafiro salió y la acompaño, ya que también tenía ganas de ver a su sobrino, por lo que ambos siguieron su camino de lo más normal…

Al llegar a casa…-Hola Fanny como esta mi bebe…

Buenas tardes Sra. Está en la sala de juegos…-la rubia camino hacia allá.

Hola como está el niño más hermoso del mundo…-dijo ella sonriente…mientras el niño caminaba a sus brazos.

Mami, mami…-beso-..

Que has hecho hoy mi amor…

Mutas cosa mami,mila este libujo mi papi Mante y yo…

Mira está muy bonito…-dijo ella mientras miraba el retrato de su amor.

Sip…-contesto el niño mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Vino alguien a visitarte…-dijo Serena mientras su cuñado entraba.

Hola como esta mi sobrino preferido…-dijo Zafiro sonriente mientras el pequeño corría a sus brazos.

Tío filo…-estuvieron jugando un rato, después simplemente Gerald, se quedó profundamente dormido…

Te invito un café Zafiro…-contesto la rubia mientras serbia otra bebida caliente.

Si lo acepto…-contesto el mientras se desanudaba la corbata.

Quieres cenar un Sandwich…

Claro te acompaño…-Serena preparo todo y se sentaron a platicar-…

Serenity y cuando piensas rehacer tu vida…

Ya la he hecho…-contesto ella refiriéndose a como vivía con su hijo.

Tú sabes que no me refiero a eso, me refiero a salir conocer personas…

No lo sé aún recuerdo mucho a tu hermano…-contesto ella mirando un retrato de él.

Pero el no volverá y tú eres joven, me da pena que solo estas del trabajo a la casa y viceversa…

Esa es mi vida actual es difícil mi principal motivo es Gerald…-contesto ella.

Si pero cuando él tome su vida que pasara contigo, Gerald es un niño muy listo, de hecho me atrevo a pensar que no tardaras en hacerle la prueba de IQ para que pueda ingresar a la escuela…

Es verdad a sus 4 años ya paso hasta el último nivel de preescolar, por lo que he decidido fomentar una buena educación y el heredo eso de mí y su padre sin duda alguna…también sé que crecerá y yo no quiero quedarme sola, pero aún no se si pueda amar, tengo miedo de pasar por lo mismo…

Yo no creo que eso pase, pero el amor es arriesgar y si ganas sales victorioso, no lo crees…

Si lo creo tu hermano arriesgo conmigo aun siendo una adolescente…

Y gano por que se convirtió en tu esposo y tuvieron un hermoso hijo, Serenity mi familia y yo estamos contigo y queremos que seas feliz, no te juzgaremos si decides rehacer tu vida sabemos que Gerald es lo más importante para ti…-dijo con verdad Zafiro y de corazón.

Bueno será mejor que me marche tengo una cita con una amiga…

Vaya será que tú no te aburres…-sonrió la rubia.

No para nada…-dijo el sonriente.

Y cuando te casas…-

Mmm! lo pensare, creo que me toca ser el nuevo Playboy de los Black, ya que Yaten sucumbió al matrimonio…-ambos rieron por el comentario-…cuídate Serenity y recuerda que la vida sigue…

Serena se dio un largo baño, recordó los bellos momentos al lado de Diamante y cuanto lo amo…pero el ya no estaba y no regresaría, recordó que tenía que ir a Londres para hablar con él y llevar a su hijo, ya que tenía 2 años sin ir por varias cuestiones, aunque ella sabía que Diamante viviría siempre en su mente…una visita le cambiaría la vida.

Los ejecutivos y accionistas se reunieron temprano para ver la propuesta y tener dos opciones en caso de que se adaptaran a ello sin duda se cerraría el trato…

Bueno creo que estoy de acuerdo y si no hay problema con ello se procederá a firmar…-dijo Darién.

Yo también lo creo Darién…-contesto Zafiro.

Bien Sebastián entonces ya casi es hora y tu hermano…-pregunto el pelinegro.

Suski salió anoche a Okinawa, la madre de su esposa está muy grave…-pero la decisión estaba ya tomada aunque no estuvieran todos presentes.

Bueno creo que ya llegaron los de WhiteHouse…-buenos días…

Hola Darién como estas…-saludo una Rei muy coqueta.

Bien pasen Sr. Kino…-sofí ofréceles algo de tomar aun no llega Serena…

No Lic. Me aviso que ya no tardaría…

Ok está bien esperaremos.-contesto Darién.

Serena llego retrasada, se quedó dormida…pero sin duda ese día puso especial esmero en su arreglo personal, ya que un antiguo amigo le llamo por que llego a Tokio y quería verla…

Así que se puso una minifalda azul cielo , un saco del mismo tono, una blusa de tirantes color azul marino y unos tacones de aguja azul marino, su cabello lo dejo suelto se lo plancho, se maquillo ahumándose los ojos oscuro, sus labios con glosas y rubor durazno en las mejillas, era indudable siempre se arreglaba pero no usaba faldas tan cortas, y su cabello no lucia suelto…

Buenos días sofí, ya están en junta…

Asi Lic…-sofí la secretaria se quedó sin habla en verdad su jefa era una mujer muy linda-…

Mira al medio día llegara una persona por mí así que me avisas inmediatamente…

Ehh! Claro Lic…-dijo ella mientras la miraba caminar a la sala de juntas.

Buenos días, saludo a todos…bienvenido Sr. Kino es un gusto saludarle…

El gusto es mío Lic. Woods…-saludo sonriente el Sr. Kino.

Hola…-saludo a todos, Darine estaba sorprendido, en verdad el tiempo no hacia mella en ella, simplemente se veía espectacular, sus piernas eran divinas, pero por que se había esmerado tanto en su arreglo…

La junta prosiguió, todos los presentes estaban al pendiente de ese par de piernas, esperando cualquier error para ver algo más de la presidenta de Diamonds, pero eso no paso…

Los arreglos comerciales se llevaron a cabo y la nueva propuesta fue aceptada por lo que se llevaría una cena el viernes por la noche para celebrar esa inversión que traería beneficio para ambas empresas…

Bueno nos vemos el viernes a las 9 pm, será todo un gusto compartir con ustedes…

Si claro Sr. Kino…hasta luego…-se despidió la rubia.

Rei se colgó literalmente del brazo de Darién, sin duda aunque hubiera estudiado no podía negar su clase social…- Darién quisiera que nos acompañaras el viernes así podemos conocernos más y divertimos después solos…-Darién veía a Serena molesta, pero sabía que darle alas a Rei era un grave error-..

Mira Rei no quiero sonar grosero, pero no creo que pase nada después digamos que tengo una pareja y yo solo me divierto con ella, con nadie más, no quisiera que malinterpretaras las cosas, que estés bien…hasta luego –Rei se fue molesta con Darién.

Buenas tardes la Srita. Woods…

Por dios Michael…

Vaya veo que cada día estas más hermosa…-se dieron un gran abrazo, el, la levanto del piso y giro levemente…- son cuantos años…

6 años sin vernos no puedo creerlo pero vamos deja traigo mi bolso para irnos…-Darién ahora sabia para quien se había arreglado sin duda ella jamás lo vería como algo más que un amigo.

Hola Sebastián como haz estado…

Que tal Michael…-se dieron un abrazo amistoso-…vaya creo que a Suski le dará mucho gusto verte…

En dónde está mi compañero del alma…-respondió con una sonrisa Michael.

Tuvo que ir a Okinawa su suegra se enfermó…-respondió Sebastián mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Que lamentable…aun no puedo creer que se casara…-contesto el castaño sonriente.-Sin duda.-

Pero como sigues ya estas conociendo chicas…-

Si estoy saliendo con alguien…-dijo Sebastián.

Es bueno rehacer nuestras vidas, así que he venido para pasar unos días con Serenity, creo que ella debe de ver las cosas de otro modo…

Si queremos que sea la Serenity de siempre…-

Darién veía que ambos conversaban por lo que no dudaba fueran conocidos de toda la vida, pero aun así sentía celos de solo pensar que ella rehiciera su vida con ese hombre…

Vamos Michael…

Vamos no hare esperar a un linda mujer…

Si claro si no habrá violencia…-ambos partieron al estacionamiento.-

Bueno y platícame como estas…

Cada día mejor, me despierto y veo hacia adelante…-respondió ella con pesar.

Eso es lo importante, cuando Ximena murió fue difícil, pero lo único que pensaba era vivir día por día y así lo hago hasta hoy…

Llegaron al restaurant, el maistre los paso a su reservado…-bueno señorita y dígame cual es aquel hombre que llama su atención…

Pues es Darién el chico de traje gris…

Vaya un excelente gusto aunque definitivamente note que mi presencia no fue de su agrado, pensé que en cualquier momento me golpearía…-respondió Michael.

No lo creo el solo me cuida por que fue el mejor amigo de Diamante, no hay ningún interés detrás…

Él te lo dijo…-pregunto su amigo, a lo que ella no sabía en sí.

No, pero simplemente…

Simplemente eres una tozuda mujer que sigue con las mismas mañas de siempre…-Serena lo miro indignada…-Mira linda no des por hecho acciones de las cuales ni sabes que pasa…

Lo lamento siempre caigo en ese juego…

Pues muy mal…-dijo Michael.

Creo que Suski se pondrá contento cuando te vea, solo que no sé cuando regrese…

Pues si no viene yo iré a visitarlo, así veo a Clarise, aunque no creo que sea un buen momento…

Pero a lo mejor alegras un poco su vida…

Sin duda le hablare me proporcionarías su teléfono…-la rubia sonrió mientras decía que si con un movimiento de cabeza.

Bueno y como ha estado mi eterno enamorado…

Fatal, enamorado hasta el tuétano de esa mujer…-respondió de la manera melodramática Michael.

Cual…-pregunto la rubia sonriente, pues lo sabía.

Ya sabes quién…-

Vaya quien lo creería, que terminarías con ella así cuando se la vivían peleando…

Así es en un momento de la vida la llegue a odiar…-Serena se sorprendió…-así es pero después de perder a Ximena, ella trajo el amor de nuevo a mi corazón y soy feliz a su lado…

Así que he venido para que tu también sigas adelante y dejes al buen Diamante…

Pero él me dejo…-respondió Serena aun con dolor.

Ahí está la respuesta buscas a quien culpar…sabes, yo lo hacía hasta la cama tuvo la culpa, termino incendiada en el patio…es difícil, pero lo haremos bien…

Podre hacerlo Michael…-la verdad es que ella una no creía que eso pasara.

Sin duda hoy hiciste lo que te dije y te ves hermosa, digo soy el hombre más envidiado en este momento, pero no soy el indicado…El indicado es aquel que está a tu lado y en el que piensas todo el día, así como por aquel que sientes celos cuando atiende a otra bella dama…Vamos ya sabes la respuesta y tú te encargaras de averiguar más acerca de él y serás quien le dé una oportunidad…-Serena lo miraba con pesar.

Michael era un reconocido terapeuta y se especializo en Tanatología, el paso por la pérdida de su amada esposa Ximena, y obtuvo ayuda de un amigo tanatologo que lo hizo analizar su vida y ver que aunque muera el ser querido el mundo no se detiene.

Así que rehízo su vida y ahora estaba casado nuevamente, tenía dos bellos hijos y su esposa Britanie era su adoración, supo dar la vuelta al libro, así que siendo amigo de Suski y conociendo a Serena de toda la vida se prometió ayudarla para que diera la vuelta a la página…

Los siguientes tres días no se apareció Serena en la oficina viajo a Londres el Martes por la noche y regreso el jueves a medio día, fue un viaje cansado, arreglo algunos documentos y se despidió de Diamante, simplemente no lo había hecho…

Hola Diamante sé que aquí permanece tu cuerpo físico y que tu espíritu esta en otro lado…-se quedó callada por un rato…-te he extrañado mucho y me haces mucha falta pero yo sé que no volverás, Gerald te recuerda con cariño y aun siendo pequeño sabes que eres su papa, es idéntico a ti, sin duda fue el mejor regalo que me has hecho, ahora fundamos una empresa, con la ayuda de Darién y mis Hermanos…-era imposible no estar ahí y sentir ese dolor en el pecho…eran tantas memorias grabadas en la piel, en el alma…

Hoy he venido a despedirme de ti, porque necesito vivir y que mi familia vuelva a tener a la Serenity de siempre, a la que amaste… sé que tarde que temprano nos reuniremos en algún lugar del universo y viviremos felices…te amo pero ahora debo seguir mi camino, no te olvidare…gracias Diamante por todo…-Serena deposito su argolla de matrimonio y de compromiso sobre la cripta, todos esos años aun las usaba, lloro con una paz que jamás había sentido y una brisa de aire, le recordó el aroma de Diamante sin duda él también se despedía de ella…

El viernes se reincorporo a su trabajo, y a su nueva vida, Luna viajo con ella para pasar una semana con su nieto y zafiro, por lo que Serena descansaría esa semana…

_**Inicio Flash back**_

Querida es un placer tenerte, y creo que haces bien a ver a mi adorado hijo, su padre cree que no es bueno que lo diga como si viviera, pero no me resigno, simplemente me he acostumbrado a que se durmió y no despertara…

Sabes Luna eh venido a despedirme de él, creo que es hora de que haga mi vida y que mi hijo tenga una madre sana…

Así lo creo nosotros te apoyamos hija, nada nos daría más gusto de que rehicieras tu vida, sabemos que eres una mujer inteligente y encontraras el hombre adecuado al cual entregar tu corazón…-dijo Artemis-.

Pero bueno quiero ir unos días con Zafiro y visitar a este bomboncito, no te molestaría si me voy contigo hija…

Para nada luna…-dijo la rubia.

Mira así no te preocuparías por Gerald…eso es imposible pero es mejor que él los vea más seguido…

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Buenos días sofí hay algún pendiente conmigo…

Si Lic….pasemos a la oficina…-el día siguió normal con autorizaciones, firmas, pendientes, la tarde llego pronto, por lo que partió a la cena que ofrecería WhiteHouse, sin duda se esmeraría en su arreglo, ya que quería atraer a cierto pelinegro…

Darién salió a toda prisa, estuvo ese día en las empresas de su padre, por lo que no pudo acudir a Diamonds, esos tres días fueron los más largos que se hubiera imaginado, sin duda extraño a Serena, su amiga maggie le aconsejo que luchara por ella y no se diera por vencido…

Serena se dio un largo baño con esencias, se puso un vestido largo negro, estrapless, con escote de corazón, se ajustaba a su hermoso cuerpo, tenía una sexy abertura al lado izquierdo de la pierna, unos tacones plateados y accesorios del mismo tono, su cabello se lo plancho, coloco un prendedor de lado derecho, su sortija de matrimonio ya no estaba más en su mano, tomo su abrigo y partió a la reunión…

En ella se encontraba Zafiro con su novia Sakura con quien llevaba 4 meses un tiempo record, Sebastián con su amiga Sara Windsor, con quien llevaba saliendo 6 meses, después de la muerte de su esposa también le costó trabajo seguir adelante…

Suski acudió con su esposa Clarise, quien ya tenía 5 meses de embarazo, afortunadamente su suegra se recuperó, para la tranquilidad de su bella mujer…

Y Darién acudió solo, ya que tenía la esperanza de estar con Serena. Pero Rei no dejaba de insinuársele, era fastidioso y hostigoso al mismo tiempo.

Rei por su parte se enfundo en un breve vestido azul, lucia muy atractiva no había duda, pero no era el adecuado para una cena formal, su cabello lo llevaba suelto en ondas, viendo el look que Serena manejaba y la mirada que Darién le daba, se percató de que su cabello lo arreglaba así y su color usual era el azul, por lo que trato de imitarla, pero aun así Darién ni siquiera poso su mirada en ella más de tres segundos…

Pero sin querer Serena al entrar llamo la atención de todos los invitados, en especial de uno, entro a la recepción, le tomaron el abrigo y su piel quedo al descubierta, camino lentamente el Sr. Kino no tardo en arribar para recibirla presentándole a su esposa, después paso saludar a sus socios…

Vaya hermanita que hermosa te ves…-

Gracias Suski, me da gusto que acudieran…-contesto ella siempre tan formal.

Este cambio se lo debo a Michael…-respondió ella.

Ya lo veo Michael estuvo con nosotros y nos apoyó mucho su presencia…-la rubia sonrió, pues la verdad es que a ella también le había ayudado mucho.

Hola Serenity…-dijo Sebastián con alegría al verla ahí con otro semblante.

Hermano…-la rubia le sonrió y se unieron en un abrazo.

Me da gusto verte sonreír, tenía mucho que no te veía con vestido de gala y sin argolla…

Así es Sebastián…tratare de ser una nueva Serena…-contesto la rubia mientras sintió la incomodidad del pelinegro…arriesgaría como le había dicho Michelle.

Darién estaba acorralado por Rei, pero no perdió de vista a la mujer que le quitaba el aliento…trato de zafarse de sus insinuantes movimientos, pero la mujer era más terca que una mula…

De pronto miro a la rubia caminar hacia el…-Buenas noches Lic. Hino…me permitirá unas palabras con mi novio…-Rei se quedó pasmada así que ella era su pareja, Darién sonrió-


	7. UNA NUEVA SERENA

**CAPITULO 7 **

**UNA NUEVA SERENA **

Darién estaba acorralado por Rei, pero no perdió de vista a la mujer que le quitaba el aliento…trato de zafarse de sus insinuantes movimientos, pero la mujer era más terca que una mula…

De pronto miro a la rubia caminar hacia el…-Buenas noches Lic. Hino…me permitirá unas palabras con mi novio…-Rei se quedó pasmada así que ella era su pareja, Darién sonrió-

Hola Serenity, con permiso Rei…-la pelinegra no podía creer que después de todo lo que había hecho ella simplemente se llevaba al hombre que creía amar, pero eso no quedaría hay nada más.

Muchas gracias me has salvado de esa mujer…-dijo el pelinegro.

Si tú lo dices; aunque no veía que estuvieras para nada incomodo…-contesto ella.

Será que estas celosa…

Tal vez…-Darién no esperaba esa respuesta, se armó del valor que le hacía falta…deseaba tenerla para él.

Serena quisiera que habláramos acerca de algo…-dijo el formal como siempre.

Si yo también quiero hablar contigo…-contesto la rubia firme.

Bueno entonces te podre invitar una copa…-

Si claro te la acepto…-Todos fueron convocados para anunciar el porqué de la cena.

Esta noche nos hemos reunido el personal de WhiteHouse para festejar nuestro 10 aniversario y por la unión comercial con Diamonds, es para mí un honor en tener al presidente la Master Serena Woods…-Serena agradeció a todos por el honor de la cena y comento que era una buen unión, la cual traería muchos beneficios a ambas empresas…

Al término de la cena, inicio la típica conversación entre los nuevos socios, solo que una Rei ardida, trato de molestar a Serena…

Que les ha parecido todo…-indico el Sr. Kino.

Ha estado estupendo Sr. Kino…-contesto ella consiente de que el hombre hacia todo lo posible por mantenerla contenta.

Espero la música sea de su agrado, los dejo…-dijo de manera respetuosa.

No se preocupe vaya con sus invitados…-dijo Serena-..

Bueno creo que nosotros disfrutaremos de un par de melodías, me concede el honor….

Si Sebastián vamos…-contesto su amiga.

Creo que nosotros nos marcharemos ya es tarde y Clarise quiere descansar…-dijo Suski.

Pues ni hablar ahora te haz de sentir agotada…-anuncio la rubia mientras le acariciaba su barriguita.

Así es Serena me duelen mis pies y quiero dormirme…

Si son buenos los masajes en las piernas, eso deberías de hacer para que no se acalambre Suski…

Creo que conozco otra forma para que se relaje…-anuncio el rubio ante la cara de reproche de Serena.

Suski Saha el Tsukino Woods, será mejor que te comportes…-cuando anunciaban su nombre completo era una regañada segura.

Perdón amor solo era una broma no enojes…-contesto hasta con cara de susto Suski.

Así es Sahael no te metas con las hormonas de una mujer embarazada…-las chicas rieron de buena gana por el comentario.

De lo que te libras Darién…-contesto Suski.

Espero que no sea por mucho tiempo…-mirando a Serena quien se ruborizo.

Si como digas, por cierto andan muy sospechositos pero mañana hablamos…-Serena solo sonrió.

Mañana es sábado Sahael…-respondió Clarise…

No me llames así dime Suski, pero el lunes, el lunes sabré que pasa entre ustedes…-Clarise y Suski se despidieron, sin duda eran una pareja singular, el un bromista empedernido y ella una refinada dama….

Por cierto donde esta Zafiro…-pregunto la rubia mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

Creo que también aprovecho la pista de baile…-dijo Darién mientras señalaba al pelinegro sonriente con su novia.

Vamos a la terraza Serenity…-Serenity era su nombre real solo que para que no la confundiera con su mama la llamaban Serena, pero solo sus amigos, así que a Darién le dijo un día que Serenity estaba bien.

Bien Serenity creo que hay algo que quiero decirte no sé si sea oportuno…pero todo este tiempo que hemos compartido, y aun antes, siempre me haz parecido una mujer inteligente y hermosa…sé que soy amigo de Diamante, inclusive el me pidió que te apoyara …-obviamente no le diría que le encargo que casara con ella-… y con el tiempo me he enamorado de ti, tal vez no estés aun preparada, pero quisiera que consideraras la propuesta de tratarnos como algo más que amigos y que el tiempo decida…

Sabes Darién espere esto por algún tiempo, Michael, de seguro has escuchado del Terapeuta Mcgregor…-Darién asintió con la cabeza-. Él es amigo de toda la vida de Suski, fue mi amor en la niñez, y yo en su adolescencia, decía que mis ojos reflejaban la inocencia, siempre fue muy suspicaz, se enamoró de Ximena y se casaron, ella falleció al año, porque tenía leucemia, Michael no lo resistió e intento suicidarse pero gracias a dios intervinieron pronto y lo salvaron…

Entonces conoció a alguien que lo ayudo a comprender que la vida es un proceso, y asistió a terapias alternativas que lo ayudaron salir de su depresión, el estudio negocios internacionales como mi hermano, pero después se armó de valor y estudio psicología, termino su maestría y se especializo en tanatología, así que cuando el vino me dijo que tenía que dejar atrás a la Serena de diamante, ya no más Serena Black.

Darién la escuchaba atento, mientras admiraba su belleza.

Con cabello ondulado, vestidos vaporosos y mi maleta de lamentos…compre nueva ropa, me deshice de la que a él le gustaba y me ayudó mucho, partí a Londres donde me dio terapia su amigo y después simplemente lo que me tomo más de 4 años entender lo comprendí en 2 días, así que me despedí de él y di la vuelta al libro de mi vida…

Nuestra vida juntos fue lo mejor que me paso en ese lapso de mi vida, pero estoy preparada para dejarlo atrás y construir una nueva mujer, ya no más Serena Black, si no Serenity Tsukino Woods…

Darién la escucho atentamente, sin duda la ayuda de esa persona fue decisiva para la vida de ella y eso le daba esperanza…

Así mismo decidí que no es malo sentir celos, sino todo lo contrario…

Celos…-eso sí que lo sorprendió.

Si de Rei y maggie…-le encanto el rubor que sus mejillas tuvieron al declararlo.

No creo que deberías tenerlos…-contesto el mientras la miraba con verdad.

Sabes ella fue mi alumna y a pesar de que no era la más brillante si tenía determinación, es por ello que cuando la vi rondándote despertó algo que jamás me imagine sentir…

Nunca…-pregunto el curioso.

No siempre había sido al revés…así que es la primera vez que me dan celos…-Diamante era demasiado tranquilo y no era un tipo que provocara en las mujeres lo que Darien.

Lo siento…-contesto el, la verdad que el los había sufrido con ella y era un sentimiento demasiado incómodo.

No porque lo sientes Darién, eso me da a entender que estoy viva y tengo sentimientos…

Serenity podrías darme la oportunidad de tratarnos…-dijo el en respuesta de lo que tal vez ella deseaba escuchar.

Yo creí que jamás verías en mí a una mujer si no a la esposa de tu mejor amigo…-

Y yo creí que tu jamás verías en mi a un hombre si al mejor amigo de tu esposo…-

Cuanto tiempo perdido…-dijo Darién.

Así es…-respondió ella.

Entonces que dices Serenity…-contesto el insistente.

Que si deseo que nos tratemos…-Darién tomo a Serena entre sus brazos percibió su aroma, sin duda el lucharía por ella, la verdad es que se ganaría el cielo si ella lo aceptaba.

Serena levanto su mirada y se perdió en los ojos azules más tranquilos que había visto, y se fundió en un ansiado beso, lento que demostraba todo lo que ambos anhelaban, el beso aumento de tono, se volvió apasionado…Serena se sentía una mujer viva deseada, sin duda Darién era un atractivo hombre del cual muchas mujeres estaría prendadas pero ahora era suyo…

Se separaron para tomar aire…-Serenity…-dijo el pelinegro mientras respiraba su aroma.

Darién…-se fundieron en un rico abrazo, Darién sintió que Serena tenia frio por lo que mejor entraron…

Pero un par de ojos violetas miraban con odio a Serena como era posible que él le rogara a ella, cuando ella misma se esforzó tanto para reencontrarlo en ese mundo de negocios, y ella con un solo vistazo lo derrumbo todo, pero mínimo ese noche le arruinaría la vida, si nadie sabía de su relación, seguramente, sus socios estarían nerviosos en especial Zafiro Black, el hermano de Diamante…-

Bueno que tal está el baile Zafiro.

Pues fenomenal creo que la empresa está contenta de que todo esto pasara…-contesto él.

Así es Zafiro…-afirmo el castaño.

Pero bueno brindemos por esta nueva inversión y que todo salga bien…-soltó el pelinegro.

Así es Sebastián y que pronto obtengamos otro trato como estos…-dijo Sebastián-…salud…!

Todos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a charlar, el Sr. Kino quería atender a sus invitados especiales, por lo que para Rei era el momento oportuno de arrojar veneno…

Y como se la han pasado esta noche…-pregunto amablemente el Sr. Kino.

Muy a gusto Sr. Kino…-contesto el hermano de Serena sonriente.

Qué bueno saberlo Sebastián, pero llamarme Yamamoto, me haces sentir un anciano…-contesto él.

Creo que tal vez conozco a mi hermano Hiroshi…-

Como no él fue compañero en la universidad de mi hermano, es un hombre de honor intachable…

Así es mi hermano ha luchado y se superó…-dijo la rubia.

Así es Sra. Serena…-contesto Yamamoto.

Pero cuénteme como fue que fundaron esta magnífica empresa…-Rei prestaba atención...- Pues mi fallecido esposo Diamante Black Kourchenko tenía inversiones en diversas empresas, en ocasiones fue socio mayoritario, por lo que creo una empresa, que el manejaba… lamentablemente cuando el enferma realiza algunos movimientos para obtener sus inversiones y después decidimos crear Diamonds, siendo lo que es hasta el día de hoy…

Yo conocí a su esposo y era un magnifico empresario tenía una visión ilimitada de los negocios…

Así es aprendí mucho de, el…-contesto la rubia mientras evocaba su dulce recuerdo…era inevitable.

Me he de imaginar que lo extraña…-esta pregunta no incomodo a Serena pero a sus compañeros sí.

Así es… él fue muy importante en mi vida, pero ya no puedo detenerme…

Disculpe no fue una buena pregunta…-contesto el Sr. Kino.

No se preocupe Yamamoto.-contesto la rubia.

Entonces la idea la obtuvo de su esposo…-pregunto Rei.

Así es Diamante era muy habilidoso en los negocios, pero yo sola no lo hice tuve el apoyo de Darién en todo momento y mi familia siempre estuvo al pendiente después Zafiro y Artemis también me apoyaron y así formamos Diamonds…

Pues todo queda en familia siendo Darién su actual pareja…-esta pregunta sorprendió al mismo Yamamoto, Sebastián y Zafiro se quedaron sin palabra.

Así es todo queda entre nosotros...-respondió Zafiro y nadie mejor para nuestra sociedad que Darién él era el mejor amigo de mi hermano y sin duda donde quiera que su esencia este, Darién es la persona indicada para Serenity…

Sebastián sabía que Zafiro contesto acertadamente para salvar la situación le sorprendió saber que por fin Serena se había dado la oportunidad de conocer a Darién quien era una excelente persona y en sus ojos se notaba el amor hacia su hermana…

Creo que también debemos brindar por esta noche tan magnifica y que estamos rodeados de las mujeres que más nos hacen dichosos, así mismo por la felicidad de mi hermanita Serenity y Darién….salud…!.-anuncio Sebastián dichoso.

Rei sentía que moriría de coraje sin duda no podía lastimar a esta mujer así que mejor buscaría otra alternativa para herirla…

Esa noche todos estuvieron contentos festejaron que Serena y Darién iniciaran una relación…

Bueno Serenity será mejor que me vaya…

No deseas pasar…-pregunto ella sorprendida por el ofrecimiento.

No quiero ser inoportuno y arruinar este momento…-contesto Darién.

No está bien…-respondió la rubia mientras sonreía.

Qué tal si mañana salimos…-pregunto el pelinegro…-Si vamos a Júpiter tiene mucho que no salgo…-contesto él.

Yo también aunque no lo creas…-respondió la rubia, quien tenía años sin salir a divertirse.

Bueno me voy que descanses…-dijo el tratando de no presionar la situación.

Darién…-Serena lo abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios-. Que descanses…

Gracias…-contesto el pelinegro.

A ti…-respondió la rubia.

Al día siguiente la buena nueva corrió como pólvora, en la casa de Serena todos estaban enterados y a la vez contentos de que Serenity rehiciera su vida y nada mejor que con Darién…

Por otro lado la Familia Black Kourchenko tomo las cosas bien, solo Beryl se sentía furiosa, ya que nunca perdió la esperanza de estar nuevamente con Darién, pues su matrimonio estaba por terminarse, solo faltaban un par de firmas y todo terminaría, sin duda Nephrite la hizo pagar más de lo que ella se imaginó ya que este último se enamoró de un mujer sencilla Molly su anterior secretaria, quien sin duda robo el corazón de un buen hombre, quien harto de la frívola esposa, solicito el divorcio por abandono de hogar ya que Beryl, tenía 2 meses de viaje, cuando ella se enteró no tuvo mucha opción, ya que estuvo fuera de su hogar 6 meses y dejo a su pequeño hijo Sanjoy a cuidado de Nephrite, tiempo en el que le dio rienda a la pasión con su amado Rubeus…

Buenos días Serena…-saludo Luna.

Hola luna como están descansaron…-pregunto la rubia mientras el niño corría a sus brazos…

Si hija, solo que Gerald quería verte…-Gerald abrazaba a Serena.

Ven acá mi hermoso bebe, extrañaste a mami…-Gerald se había ido a la casa de su abuela Luna, pero no había descansado.

Sip...mucho…sip…-dijo el niño lloroso, pues su mama nunca lo dejaba solo…

Tienes sueño…te voy a arrullar…-serena acomodo a su bebe y le canto una canción que a él le gustaba por lo que se quedó inmediatamente dormido, lo recostó en su cuna.

Sin duda extraña su cama…-comento luna mirando tiernamente al hijo de sus entrañas que el destino le había arrebatado.

Si es muy tozudo, como yo…-indico la rubia.

La canción es muy linda…-comento Luna pues no la había escuchado.

Si Diamante la creo para él, siempre se la cantaba, pero ahora yo lo hago….-cerro el cuarto del bebe-…Bien pasemos a desayunar…

La chica del servicio les había preparado un buen desayuno…-Pues he venido a ver contigo algo que no me compete pero quiero confirmarlo, es cierto que iniciaste una relación con Darién…

Así es Luna espero no crear ninguna molestia por ser el…-dijo Serena sin ganas de enfrentar alguna pelea.

Para nada el me parece un gran hombre y quería mucho a mi hijo, además él siempre está al pendiente de ti no es así…

Si así es…-contesto la rubia.

Ni hablar creo que todos esperábamos que algo pasara entre ustedes.-

Ahora que me lo dice creo que a nadie tomo por sorpresa que nosotros decidiéramos conocernos de otro modo…

Solo queremos que seas la misma Serenity de siempre, yo sé más que nadie que tu amaste a mi hijo más que a nada en el mundo, es por eso que me da gusto que rehagas tu vida…-contesto Luna, pues ella sabía perfectamente que la rubia si pudiera haber escogido irse con el…no lo habría pensado dos veces.

La tarde paso Serena estuvo jugando con su hijo y descansando, su madre la llamo para invitarla el domingo a comer, sin duda ya sabía para que era todo eso…

La noche llego así que Luna se quedó con el niño para que saliera Serena… -Que pasa mi cielo…-dijo la rubia pues miraba a su retoño impaciente.

No vayas mami…-soltó el pequeño.

No voy a donde…-pregunto ella.

A calle…-ella lo abrazo y el niño se apretó fuertemente.

Porque estas llorando mi cielo te duele algo…-el niño solo la miraba con esos ojos que le recordaban a Diamante.

No vayas…Tu no me lo quieles a mi…

Yo te amo eres mi bebe hermoso…-contesto Serena conmovida por la declaración de su hijo.

No me quieles te lo vas a paseo y no me lo llevas…

Ahhh! ya sé que tienes, estas celoso…-adivino como la buena mama que era.

No sé qué es seboso…-los dos rieron…pero ella sabía que así era su padre…siempre celoso…-te lo poltas ben…

Si mi amor vamos a recostarte…-contesto Serena mientras lo arrullaba como a él, le gustaba…quedándose dormido al instante.

Vaya ahora parece que Gerald se puso celoso…

Que hare cuando le diga que estoy saliendo con alguien él lo entenderá…

Serena no te agobies es normal que sienta que sales, siempre estas para él, vamos quita esa cara y termina de arreglarte conociendo a Darién no tarda en llegar…-Serena se puso un vestido corto morado de lentejuelas, zapatillas del mismo tono, tomo su chaqueta de cuero negra, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y se marcó un poco sus ojos con delineador negro, sus mejillas las polveo con rubor rosado y sus labios rosados…

Hola Darién pasa hijo como estas…

Bien luna, pero dime que tal Londres…

Frio…-los dos rieron por el comentario de Luna…-me alegra que salgas con Serena, quiérela mucho Darién, por favor hazla creer en el amor otra vez, te doy mi consentimiento para que mañana amanezcas aquí…-el pelinegro se sonrojo y ella se rio.

Luna pero que cosas dices, creo que vas muy rápido…

Bueno entonces si tienes buenas intenciones…

Solo lo haces para sacarme información.

Así es quiero un padre para mi nieto y el mejor eres tu…

Luna…-dijo Darien mientras ella solo sonreía.

No me digas nada sé que amas a Serena desde hace mucho tiempo, y no se puede reprochar nada…-

Buenas noches Darién…-se quedó maravillado lucia simplemente espectacular, sin duda ella apenas ajustaba los 25 años, estaba en su juventud…

Hola Serena te ves hermosa…-

Gracias también te ves apuesto…-Darién vestida unos jeans, una camisa morada suelta y su chamarra de piel, con zapatos negros, cualquiera pensaría que se pusieron de acuerdo con el color del atuendo-…

Bueno entonces qué tal si nos vamos…-dijo el.

Bien…Luna cualquier cosa traigo prendido mi celular y el radio…-señalo la rubia.

Si tranquila, Gerald ya no despierta…-confirmo Luna.

Si es verdad pero como anda un poco sensible…-

Vayan que se diviertan…-literalmente Luna los hecho.-Bueno eso es mejor que vivir atada al recuerdo de mi querido hijo, desde donde estés cuida a tu familia mi amor, mándales bendiciones, tal vez pronto me reúna contigo y te contare todo lo que ha pasado…-pensaba luna…

Darién y Serena partieron al Bar Júpiter, ella se sentía nerviosa, pero sin duda ella iniciaba a salir con Darién y conocía que la prensa seguramente se enteraría.

Que pasa Serena te sientes mal…

Mmm…no Darién solo que tenía mucho que no salía con alguien…

Relájate…-se pararon en el semáforo a lo que Serena tomo la mano de Darién, se sentía tan bien-. Tranquila veras que te divertirás…

Llegaron al bar el cual se encontraba abarrotado, ese día se festejaba el 7mo. Aniversario, por lo Andrew tiro la casa por la ventana, solo podía ingresar con invitación, asistiendo crema y nata de Tokio…

Los paparazis no dejaban de fotografiar el exterior del bar, que estaba repleto de gente famosa e importante, al arribar Serena y Darién la prensa no perdió un solo segundo para fotografiar a la nueva pareja, sin duda seria primera plana, ya que ambos provenían de familias muy adineradas…

Darién tomo de la mano a Serena entrego su invitación y pasaron entre el muchedumbre de gente, llegaron a la zona Vip, donde se encontraba Andrew, con algunos amigos…

Que tal Darién hace cuanto no te veía…-se dieron un abrazo-…

Pues un par de años…-contesto Darién mintiendo pues eran muchos más.

Un par yo diría más, pero en fin que bueno que decidiste venir…-contesto el rubio.

Si, tal vez ya conozcas a mi acompañante…-

Hola mi nombre es Andrew Furuhuata…-sonrió complacido ante la belleza de la rubia.

Mucho gusto soy Serena Woods….

Tomen asiento, Jonathan tómales la orden por favor…bueno dejen voy a checar que todo esté bien, esto es un caos de gente y no puedo dejar de saludar a nadie, ya sabes que algunos son un poco delicados…

No te preocupes Drew, atiende a tus invitados…-Andrew partió a dar la bienvenida a sus invitados…

El Dj que estaba tocando era el más famoso en ese momento, por lo que la gente que acudió estaban felices bailando, tomando…

Bueno Serena que tal si brindamos…brindemos por una noche divertida y el comienzo de una relación…-ambos chocaron las copas y sonrieron divertidos.

Pero mira quien está aquí Darién Chiba y Serena Black,,,ah perdón ahora eres simplemente Tsukino o como dices Woods….

Hola Beryl también es un gusto saludarte…-comento Darién que se sintió intranquilo, ya que conocía lo venenosa que era-.

Pero no me invitan a sentarme con ustedes…

Claro toma asiento Beryl…-contesto cortésmente la rubia.

Gracias Serena, pero tal parece que te has olvidado por fin de mi pobre primo Diamante, digo el muerto al pozo y el vivo al gozo…

Creo que donde el este seguramente es mejor…-dijo Serena incomoda por el comentario…

Claro pues tú de lo lindo divirtiéndote, pero vienen solos o está aquí todo el clan Diamonds…

Hola preciosa…-saludo el pelirrojo.

Rubeus como haz estado…-contesto Beryl emocionada…

De maravilla pero ahora simplemente perfecto con tu presencia…-dijo el de manera zalamera.

Que tal Darién Chiba, por fin te dejas ver…-saludo con un poco de sorna, pues obviamente había sido el la causa de la ruptura con Beryl.

Que tal Rubeus…-contesto Darién sin darle importancia.

Vaya, vaya mira que hermosa coincidencia nada más y nada menos que la linda Serenita Tsukino…

Tú la conoces Rubeus…-dijo con molestia Beryl

Claro Beryl, digamos que en algún tiempo quede prendado de su belleza cuando era modelo, pero ella solo era una niña jamás pude acercarme pero ahora creo que tiene la suficiente edad como para cortejarla…

Déjame decirte Rubeus que no tengo interés en ti….

Vaya Serena tal parece que haz madurado, claro supe que Diamante si obtuvo lo que deseaba yo…

Creo que no es correcta la manera de dirigirte hacia Serena y mucho menos siendo un hombre casado…-dijo Darién molesto a un paso de golpearlo.

Eso no importa mi esposa digamos que es una…como decirlo, bueno ella se queda en casa mientras yo me divierto…por cierto déjame felicitarte por tus gemelos de seguro haz de estar feliz por ello …-Serena le comento a Rubeus, cosa que lo tomo por sorpresa, ya que ese era un secreto y Beryl no debía de enterarse de ello…

De que hablas Serena…-pregunto la pelirroja molesta en verdad.

Que no lo sabias Beryl, que la esposa de Rubeus tuvo gemelos, hace apenas 1 mes si no más me equivoco…

Pero como lo sabes tú...-dijo ella en verdad molesta ante la cara de enfado de Rubeus.

Pues digamos que mi madre es amiga de la suegra de Rubeus por lo que fue invitada a su baby shower y la visito en el hospital, por cierto son hermosos y se parecen tanto a ti, pelirrojos como tú.

Rubeus quería salir huyendo de ese lugar, sin duda era un hombre que utilizaba a la gente para obtener lo que quería, aun sin embargo cuando sus padres lo obligaron a casarse, el no puso el mas mínimo reparo, ya que su esposa era una buena chica con una intachable reputación y de una familia influyente, por cierto era una hermosa pelirroja, muy atractiva, por lo que tarde que temprano se enamoró de ella, solo que para mantener las apariencias con Beryl, en ocasiones se veía con ella, ahora su más grande tesoro eran sus hijos…

Un placer nos vemos…-se despidió Rubeus, Beryl estaba furiosa-…

Maldita sea porque me pasa esto a mí, pero no perderé más tiempo con Darién…En fin eso después lo arreglare con Rubeus…-pensó Beryl…-Darién que te parece si nos vamos a Bailar tengo ganas de festejar que por fin estoy soltera…

Lo lamento Beryl pero vengo acompañado…-contesto el pelinegro.

Ahh! Si quien es tu acompañante…Serena…vamos pero no te molesta cierto digo ustedes todos los días se ven y son compañeros de trabajo aparte, podemos recordar lo que hubo alguna vez entre nosotros…-Serena no entendía como Darién salió por 1 año con Beryl, ella era tan superficial-.

No Beryl como te he dicho vengo con Serena…

Vamos que pasa parecerían que son novios…-dijo con un poco de sorna.

Así es Beryl, Darién es mi novio…-sin duda Serena no era la misma, se sentía con ganas de luchar por todo, no perdería la oportunidad de ser feliz.-

Jajaja, como inventas cosas, a Darién le gustan digamos otro tipo de mujeres, digo si eres linda pero él quiere fuego y pasión…-indico de manera vulgar.

Eso lo tengo con ella, no necesito a nadie más.-Darién sentó a Serena en sus piernas y la beso de manera apasionada, la rubia se sentía desfallecer, lo tomo del cuello y respondió, en ese momento solo eran ellos dos nadie más existía…

Beryl se quedó anonadada, sin duda trataría de meter ponzoña con su familia, cualquier cosa que los separara….

El beso fue interrumpido por la falta de aire, Serena estaba sonrosada, ya que nadie la había besado de esa manera, sin duda se sentía deseada y tal vez esa noche la volvería a amar…


	8. JUNTOSEXPLICACIONES

**CAPITULO 8**

**JUNTOS...EXPLICACIONES**

El beso fue interrumpido por la falta de aire, serena esta sonrosada, ya que nadie la había besado de esa manera, sin duda se sentía deseada y tal vez esa noche la volverían a amar…

Te ves hermosa Serena…-dijo el pelinegro mientras le besaba la mejilla.

Darién…-contesto la rubia dichosa por ese contacto.

Creo que es mejor que te explique lo que comento Beryl…

No te preocupes, eso no es importante…-

Ya lo sabias me imagino siendo familia…-contesto él.

Si me lo comento alguna vez Diamante, la verdad es que me sorprendió mucho, pues ella es mayor que tú y todos sabían que su comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear…

Pues la verdad me deje embaucar, pero después me di cuenta de que lo único que busca es dinero, así que yo pienso hoy sale con nuevo marido…

La quisiste mucho…-pregunto ella esperando un no.

Si la quise pero no la ame…-contesto él.

Ahhh!…

Estas celosa…-pregunto el pelinegro con una amplia sonrisa.

Quizá un poco…-dijo la rubia.

Yo creo que tú eres más atractiva que ella…-confeso el pelinegro.

Darién beso su cuello, acaricio sus piernas, en verdad deseaba a Serena, pero no haría las cosas mal, se lo debía a Diamante…

Beryl estaba embarazada o algo así…

Si de hecho tuvo a Sanjoy así se llama el niño, la verdad es muy hermoso, pero con su divorcio, le cedió la custodia a Nephrite, creo que como madre también deja mucho que desear, Luna dice que ella está enamorada de Rubeus siempre fue así, pero siendo huérfana, la familia de, él nunca la acepto, ya que querían a Rubeus con una familia influyente…-dijo Serena.

Entonces Beryl siempre ha estado con Rubeus…-la información sin duda siempre es un arma pensó Darién que lo desconocía completamente.

Si tal parece que fueron novios desde secundaria…-

Es por eso que ella siempre vuelve a él…-contesto Darién entendiendo muchas cosas.

Si, lo único malo que está desperdiciando su vida buscándolo, ya se separó de Nephrite quien era un excelente partido ahora a ver qué pasa con ella…Bueno que tal si tomamos una copa y bailamos, esta canción me gusta te parece Darién…

Si Serena…-

La noche transcurrió maravillosa, Serena y Darién bailaron, bebieron, se besaron, se toparon con algunos amigos y la fiesta se alargó hasta la madrugada, por su parte Beryl se sentía infeliz y no podía creer que Rubeus jugara con ella todo ese tiempo, sin duda aun lo amaba pero estaba de mas, extrañaba a su hijo, y aunque no volviera con Nephrite buscaría a Sanjoy…

La fiesta siguió pero Serena se sentía un poco tomada, por lo que le pidió a Darién que la llevara…

Vámonos por favor Darién, no me siento con más ánimos de estar entre tanta gente…

Si Serena yo también me siento cansado…-respondió el, mientras a abrazaba.

Al salir los flashes de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar, estaban captando a lo enfiestados, varios daban un espectáculo deplorable…

Darién en todo momento se comportó a la altura, protegió a Serena y no la captaron incomoda; subieron al auto y partieron a su casa…

No Darién no quiero ir a mi casa quiero salir a otro lado…

Bien vamos a que dé un poco de aire para que te sientas mejor te parece…-contesto el pelinegro.

Si me parece pero quítale la capota quiero sentir que vuelo…-Darién quito la capota al carro, Serena sentía el aire en su rostro, levanto las manos y sentía que volaba, recordaba los besos de Darién, sus caricias, quería que le hiciera el amor, quería sentirse viva…

Darién paro en un mirador…-vamos Serena te encantara esto…-serena como pudo bajo, se acomodó el vestido, se quitó los tacones sentía que ya no podía mas con ellos y camino, simplemente la vista era espectacular…

Vaya esto es maravilloso Darién, me encanta la vista…parece que de aquí podría ver todo Japón…

Si es una vista magnifica, pero más hermosa eres tu Serena…-la miraba con amor-…

Darién yo quería darte las gracias hoy simplemente me la pase fenomenal…tenía mucho que no me divertía así…de hecho nunca me había divertido tanto…

Pero que dices Serena, si pareciera por la forma en que bailas que acudiste a muchas fiestas…

Bailo bien porque mi madre me inscribió a todos los cursos de baile posibles, por eso, pero mi vida siempre fue muy tranquila, sabes cuándo conocí a Diamante, fue cuando conocí un poco más de la vida…-sonrió la rubia.

Eso era verdad, ya que Serena siendo la menor de los Tsukino era sobreprotegida por sus hermanos, y su celoso padre no hacia fácil sus salidas, pero debido a que la mayor parte del tiempo Serena estudiaba las horas que quedaban libre las ocupaba en investigar o modelar, hacia sesiones fotográficas, solo ahí se divertía, cuando modelaba…

Me dirás que no acudías a fiestas…

Oh! Si claro a las fiestas de sociedad, la boda de zutanito, el bautizo de fulanito y así, pero siempre con mi familia así que no bebía ni una sola copa, ni siquiera bailaba, cuando conocí a Diamante el más o menos vivía de la misma forma que yo así que nos acoplamos bien, solo que decidimos casarnos muy jóvenes y no hubo tiempo para más.

Sabes cuándo te conocí sentí envidia de Diamante simplemente para mi eras una hermosa mujer sin duda parecías un ángel y digamos que ibas vestida así…-recordó el, la imagen de la rubia feliz.

Cuando me conociste fue en el bar cierto, ese día fuimos a una cena de cumpleaños de un amigo de Diamante…

Estabas hermosa…

Vaya, cuando yo te vi me pareciste un hombre atractivo, tus ojos me trasmitieron mucha paz…pero yo no tenía ojos para nadie, ahora es diferente…-Darién se acercó a Serena y la abrazo por detrás, Serena se sentía muy contenta, sin duda se estaba enamorando de, el…

Quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de conocernos mejor, te puedo preguntar algo…

Si…-respondió ella atenta a lo que esperaba escuchar.

Serenity, sé que es demasiado pronto pero yo quiero hacer las cosas bien…

Si…-

Serena quieres ser mi novia…-la rubia se quedó callada, Darién sentía que su corazón se paraba, sin duda el salir para conocerse era una cosa pero ser novios era otra…

Sabes Darién hoy antes de salir Gerald estaba muy nervioso, me dijo que si no lo quería, creo que nos será un poco difícil a que se adapte a nuestra nueva vida…pero no quiero esperar tanto, te conozco y me haz apoyado mucho, incluso me siento tranquila cuando estas a mi lado…

Serena se dio la vuelta quedando frente a él, ella era alta pero no tanto, lo abrazo y se fundieron en un beso lento que daba a ambos mucha tranquilidad, Darién la levanto para que quedaran a la altura, disfrutaron ese beso de amor…

Serena yo te quiero…-dijo el emocionado por el momento tan íntimo que vivían.

Darién…yo también te quiero mucho…-se volvieron a besar-. Si acepto ser tu novia, aunque sabes que no voy sola a esta aventura…

Yo sé quién eres y no me molesta en lo absoluto nada.-

Bueno creo que ahora me siento mejor, ya no me siento tan mareada, se me bajo un poco el alcohol…muchas gracias por estar a mi lado Darién…-le sonrió sinceramente.

A ti por darme la oportunidad de ser feliz…-contesto el feliz como nunca…esa noche sin duda marcaria su destino.

Ambos subieron al coche y partieron al edificio de Serena, se despidió con un generoso beso en los labios, entro con calma, se percató de que todo estuviera bien, fue al cuarto de Gerald el niño estaba sentado viendo la luna no lloraba, solo gimoteaba…-Gerald…

Mami…-la rubia lo cargo y lo atrajo a su pecho con pesar.

Si mi amor que pasa…-dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabecita.

E que la luna billa muzo y yo me pante po q mi papi vino y me lo dio un beso, pelo me di muzo mielo po q el ta en el cielo, me lijo q te amaba mucho casalas con el…

Con quien mi amor…-pregunto sorprendida por la charla que estaba teniendo con su hijo de apenas 4 años.

No se…dalien me gusta…-dijo el niño mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Te gusta Darién mi amor…-

Si el siemple me tlae dulces y calos y juega conmigo…

Ahhh! Entonces no te enojarías si saliera con el…

No pelo si me llevas a mí también…

Bueno entonces invitare a Darién para qué juego contigo te gusta la idea…

Si mami…-ella sonrió mientras lo cargaba.

Bueno ya es tarde a que dormirnos mi amor…

Si pelo me puedo momir contigo…- Serena cargo a Gerald, que ya estaba pesado…,

Gerald ya pesas más amor…Si soy mayol, mami pelo yo quielo que me lo digas yiamante, gelal no…

Por qué quieres ser ahora Diamante, tu papa también se llamaba Gerald…

Pero yo lo quielo sel como el…

Tu eres igual a tu papi…pero está bien eres diamante Gerald Black Tsukino…

Si soy yiamante gelal balc Kino…-la verdad es que la rubia estaba sorprendida por la determinación que su pequeño hijo.

Bueno mañana veremos…-Serena y Gerald se durmieron juntos, sin duda el niño a sus 4 años era muy inteligente, pero había heredado esa determinación de su padre, a quien también lo llamaban Gerald, pero cuando creció solo quería que le dijeran Diamante, esto solo su familia lo sabía, ni siquiera Serena, Luna no lo comentaba con nadie, pues había sido hacía muchos años….

El día siguiente llego, el desayuno paso normal, ahí Serena le dijo a luna que ya no era Gerald ahora sería Diamante, Luna no resistió las lágrimas…

Pero que pasa Luna dije algo que te molestara…-la verdad es que si a ella aun le dolía su ausencia…no se quería imaginar cómo sería que un hijo de tus entrañas fuera arrebatado de sus brazos.

No hija mi Diamante hizo lo mismo sus primeros años lo llamamos Gerald, pero cuando creció quería ser como su abuelo y así de repente nos exigió que lo llamáramos Diamante Black y esto que me dices me sorprende mucho no me imagine que mi nieto hiciera lo mismo que su padre…

Que lo pasa po q llola mi aguelita luna…

Nada pasa es que me dolio la panza…

Ah te lo sobo mi mami me lo soba y me da algo que me cula…

Si mi amor…-dijo Luna conmovida por el buen corazón de su nieto…sin duda su estaría orgulloso de su bebe.

La tarde llego Darién invito a Serena y al niño al parque, por lo que Gerald estaba muy contento, corrió, jugo pelota con Darién, se comió una hamburguesa con papas, Serena tenía mucho que no le veía así de contento incluso su apetito la sorprendió sin duda estaba creciendo, asi mismo la gente lo miraba demasiado ya que era un niño encantador…

Bueno tal parece que Gerald tiene mucha pila….

Si le hacía falta salir…

Mami dámelo mas pan pala los patos lo tienen hamble…

Ten con cuidado no quiero que caigas al agua mi amor…-dijo la rubia mientras miraba las rosadas mejillas de Gerald.

Aja…-dijo el pequeño mientras corría emocionado.

Como que aja…-Gerald corrió ya que se había juntando con varios niños mayores que el para aventarles cosas a los patos…-

Oíste como me contesto…-señalo preocupada.

Vamos Serena es solo un niño…-trato de calmarla Darién.

Si pero que pasara el día de mañana que sea un adolescente…-la rubia ya se lo imaginaba en pandillas.

No te preocupes él es un niño inteligente lo que pasa es que está creciendo y ahora la novedad son sus amiguitos…-

Darién ni siquiera son de su edad…-contesto en verdad preocupada.

Tranquila…-

Bueno creo que es hora de que nos vayamos Gerald, ya está por anochecer…

Pelo no quielo…-contesto con enfado.

Mi amor mira tus amiguitos ya se van despídete de ellos ve…-Gerald se despido de sus amigos.

Ya pues pelo soy Yiamante…-el pequeño era en verdad determinado.

Ok vamos diamante es tarde…-Serena lo tomo de la mano.

Darién los miraba con ternura, sin duda alguna el quería formar una familia y ellos serían perfectos…

Darién tomo de la mano a Serena y partieron al coche, pero unos ojitos no se quedaron muy contentos de que tomara a su mami, aunque no dijo nada, subieron al coche y partieron al pent-house de Serena…

Subieron el ascensor y Darién paso para despedirse, Serena se cuidó de que no los viera Gerald, se dieron un beso, pero fallo…

Pol que le das un beso deja a mi mami…-grito Gerald quien corrió a patear a Darién…-

Diamante Gerald Black Tsukino que significa eso, porque pateas a Darién…

Pelo po q me llamas asi ahola no lompi nala…-el que lo llamara por su nombre completo era signo de regaño seguro-.

Pelo él te lo beso y a mí no me guta que nalie te lo bese, solo yo…-en verdad el pequeño estaba agitado.

Serena no te preocupes será mejor que me vaya, cálmate solo es un niño…-dijo el pelinegro mientras se sobaba la parte afectada.

Así es un niño muy inteligente, al que invitaste al parque le compraste todo lo que quiso y lejos de agradecerte te patea…-la rubia lo miraba directamente, estaba enojada.

Gerald sabía que no había sido correcto haberlo pateado pero tenía miedo de quedarse solo, que se llevara a su mami y ella ya no lo quisiera más…

Creo que este caballerito te debe una disculpa no es cierto…

Si mami, yo lo lamento dalien, me lo disculpas…

Si yo te disculpo...-se dieron la mano

Mi amor es hora de que hablemos…-tomaron asiento…-yo se que eres un niño muy inteligente y como ya te hicieron el examen y saliste alto, ahora ya podrás ir a la primaria…

Si como mis plimos…

Si amor como tus primos…pero hay algo que queremos hablar contigo….Tu naciste del amor que yo y tu papi que está en el cielo tuvimos y dios nos premió contigo, tienes a tus tíos que te quieren y a todos tus abuelitos, por ser un niño tan especial todos están al pendiente de ti…-Darién la miraba con amor.

Pero tú sabes que papi tuvo que irse al cielo porque dios lo necesitaba y nos quedamos tu y yo solitos...-Serena estaba nerviosa no sabía cómo explicarle a su hijo que tenía novio y era Darién, por lo que él decidió intervenir-.

Diamante sé que eres un chico listo, yo quiero pedirte permiso para que me dejes ser el novio de tu mama que dices…-

Gerald se quedó callado, esa mirada que tenia era la de su padre cuando analizaba los negocios más arriesgados, sin duda Serena se sorprendía cada día más de él, le recordaba a Diamante siempre…

Yo quiero mucho a tu mami…-dijo Darién mientras le tomaba la mano a la rubia.

Pelo entonces tu selas mi nuevo papa, es que me lo dijo mi papi q la cuilala mucho de tolo y que quisiela mi nuevo papa…entonces eles tu…-Darién y Serena se sorprendieron, jamás se imaginaron esa respuesta..- si te lo doy pelmiso pelo no le des besos solo yo puelo.

Si…está bien…-Darién recordó a su amigo.

Bueno cuando no te ve le dalas un besito…

Está bien cuando no me veas…-la rubia sonrió por la respuesta de su celoso hijo…y le encanto que Darién se interesara tanto en el bienestar de su hijo.

Pelo cuando selas mi papa…

Cuando seré tú papa cuando tú hermosa mama me acepte…-la rubia se sonrojo.

Bueno entonces ella sola dila cuando…-Gerald bostezo.

Creo que es hora de que descanses mi amor…

Si tengo sueño…-Serena arropo a Gerald quien cayo agotado se durmió profundamente, ni siquiera le pidió que le cantara su canción-…

Darién yo estoy sorprendida de que Gerald te dijera todo eso…

El sorprendido soy yo…-Darién abrazo a Serena y se fundieron en un beso, reconocieron sus bocas, serena se abrazó de su cuello, Darién la levanto del piso, sin duda era un placer estar con ella…-

Yo quiero que esto funcione Serena y que yo me convierta en el papa de Gerald, sé que sere el postizo, pero te quiero mucho, mi amor…

Mi amor…

Si eres mi amor…-los besos no necearon, pero se hacía muy noche y Darién quería que todo funcionara bien, ahora ya sabía que el hijo de Serena y Diamante lo aceptaba…

8 meses pasaron la relación de Serena y Darién marchaba bien, la familia de Serena y de Diamante se sentían contentos de que ella rehiciera su vida.

Que tal estas Sebastián…-pregunto el pelinegro.

Bien Darién pero pasa como estas…-

Con mucho trabajo pero ahora que Seiya se integró a trabajar todo ha salidos mejor de lo que me esperaba…

Vaya tal parece que lo rebelde se le paso no es así…

Tal parece…-contesto Darién ya más tranquilo de que su hermano se integrara en los negocios familiares.

Quisiera tratar contigo de un asunto para mi delicado…

Si claro, vamos a sentarnos a la sala, quieres una copa….

Si un whisky…-contesto el pelinegro

Bueno entonces que sean dos espero no se grave lo que me dirás…-

No es nada grave…-Sebastián le entrego el trago y el bebió del suyo…-pero importante para mi…

Bien tú dirás…-ambos tomaron asiento.

Sebastián deseo casarme con tu hermana…-el hermano de la rubia casi se atraganta con el trago.

Vaya esa sí que es una gran sorpresa…-respondió rojo, mientras tosía.

Si así es espero esta misma noche proponérselo…-

Eso sí me sorprende aún más…-contesto Sebastián, esperando que las cosas salieran bien.

Qué opinas…-dijo el pelinegro la verdad es que su opinión era muy importante para él.

Pues que es una maravillosa noticia Darién, ahora serás mi cuñado con las de la ley…-ambos rieron de buena gana…-Lo único que me preocupa es que Gerald no lo tome tan bien…

De hecho él me dijo que me estaba tardando demasiado en ser su padre…

En verdad no me lo puedo creer…-eso aún lo sorprendía mas, sabía que Gerald era un niño sumamente inteligente, pero lograr razonar esas cuestiones no eran propias de un crio de cuatro años.

Si, incluso ambos escogimos el anillo para Serena…

El salió contigo…

No mi joyero me hizo llegar unas fotografías de diversos modelos así que los vimos y juntos escogimos el anillo para Serena…

Me parece fantástico, después de que tu pareja con la que te casas pensando que será para siempre se adelanta en el camino es más difícil salir…

Pero como lo lograste Sebastián…-pregunto Darién, pues el había repetido la misma historia con muchos años antes que su pequeña hermana.

Con el apoyo de mis padres, y mis dos hijos, cuando falleció Giovanna jamás pensé que volvería a salir adelante pero me di cuenta que fuimos felices y sin más tuve que hacerme responsable de muchas cosas así que opte por dejarla ir y yo comenzar de cero con mis hijos…

Vaya ha de ser muy difícil…-contesto Darién no se imaginaba que algo así le pasara a él.

Así es solo que a Serena se le hizo más difícil, ya que jamás tuvo ningún problema tan grave siempre se dedicó a estudiar a investigar, a ser feliz.

Esta mal que lo diga ella siendo mi hermana pero la verdad la sobreprotegimos siempre y cuando Diamante se la llevo fue un duro golpe para nosotros pero ella era feliz, sin embargo cuando nos enteramos de su padecimiento sabíamos que tal vez no lograría salir de ello y mira se tomó casi 5 años pero ahora me das una agradable noticia y cuenta con mi apoyo claro con Kenji será otra cosa…-el padre de serena seguía celándola, no quería verla sufrir de nuevo.

Por la tarde se reunido con Kenji y fue una agradable sorpresa saber que daba su total consentimiento para que se casaran eso si no permitiría que ellos vivieran juntos antes de casarse…

Darién llamo a Serena y la invito a cenar a su restaurant favorito pasaría por ella a las 8 pm, ella se esmeró en su arreglo se puso un hermoso vestido verde de un solo tirante, ajustado, le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, se puso accesorios dorados y tacones del mismo tono, su cabello lo dejo suelto lo sostuvo de lado con un broche, se maquillo levemente y espero por su amado…

Darién estaba demasiado nervioso, se puso un traje negro con una corbata dorada, como siempre impecable…llego puntual, ambos partieron al restaurant, al llegar los llevaron al privado.

Vaya tal parece que hoy está todo impecable…-había hermosos arreglos florales, incluso un violinista amenizaba el lugar.

Ordenaron la cena, llego el postre…Darién sudaba frio, pues se sentía demasiado nervioso y no sabía si Serena desearía casarse con el…

Darién te sientes bien te veo demasiado nervioso…-pregunto ella.

No es nada no te preocupes…-el violinista se acercó con ellos y toco una suave melodía, la cual era la preferida de la pareja…

Te ha gustado la cena…-pregunto él.

Si todo ha sido magnifico mi amor…

Bueno pues esto es para ti...-le entrego una rosa roja-.

Darién muchas gracias…

Esa rosa es mi amor por ti…te amo Serena…yo a ti Darién…-serena olio la rosa pero se percató de cierto brillo, así que puso más atención y ahí estaba en el centro de la flor un hermoso anillo con un Diamante hermoso...

Darién esto es un anillo…-se emocionó mucho.

Si mi amor…-Darién la tomo de la mano levantándola, tomo el anillo y se inco…-Serenity Tsukino Woods, te casarías conmigo…

Serena tenia lágrimas en sus lindos ojos-…Darién jamás me imagine esto…si Darién gracias por estar conmigo y apoyarme en todo…y si acepto ser tu esposa mi amor te amo…gracias mi amor…-Darién la levanto en brazos y grito a todo el mundo que si acepto ser su esposa, la gente aplaudió por que se veía que estaban profundamente enamorados…

La madre de Darién no lo tomo con mucho entusiasmo, su madre Marisa siendo una italiana tradicionalista deseaba su hijo se casara con Sabina Lamoretti Giorgio, hija de sus mejores amigos, a quien consideraba ideal para su hijo proveniente de una familia conservadora y con altos valores morales, ella creía que Serena no era una mujer para su hijo, ya que en sus ideales debería de guardar luto para toda la vida por su fallecido esposo Diamante y además siendo el mejor amigo de Darién lo consideraba como traición…

Madre que paso con Darién no quedo de venir a cenar…-

Espero que no tarde hija que bueno que nos vienen a visitar…

Buenas noches a todos…-saludo Set con su familia.

Bueno que sorpresa que mi hija mayor este en mi casa con mis adorados nietos…

Vamos papa pareciera que son siglos sin vernos…-

Setsuna sabes que no me canso de ver a mis niños…

Buenas noches Tomoe como va todo…

De maravilla…-contesto su yerno.

Me parece bien…y mi amada Kaolinet no viene…

Buenas noches perdón por el retraso pero tuvimos algunas cosas que arreglar…-dijo su hija mientras se saludaban.

Mama como haz estado…-dijo ella con toda formalidad.

Mi Kaolinet adorada pero mira que hermoso te sienta estar esperando…

Si parezco ballena…-contesto mientras se sobaba su pancita.

No es verdad amor…-dijo su esposo feliz…

Bueno y mis nietos adorados en donde están…

Se quedaron en casa madre estaban agotados…-contesto Richard.

Pobre de mí Edward y Melanie, pero mañana me los traes eh!...

Si madre…-contesto Kaolinet.

Richard hijo pasa, como estas…-

Muy bien Marisa.-se dieron un beso y abrazo-.

Bueno saluda a tu suegro estaba preguntado por ustedes…-

En donde se había metido mi princesa…

Vamos papa, sabes que ya residiré aquí…-dijo Kaolinet.

Eso espero ya no quiero que estés fuera de Tokio, quiero ver crecer a mis nietos…

Richard esa fue la mejor opción de estar aquí en Tokio…

Gracias Endimión, creo que ha funcionado bien para todos no es así Kaoli…

Así es mi vida, pero Setsuna saluda, y tú Tomoe, que dicen van por otro más…-rieron por el comentario.

Pronto la casa de los Chiba estaba repleta, ese día festejaban el cumpleaños de Endimión Chiba Shepard, el padre de Darién, por lo que su adorada esposa Marisa organizo una cena familiar, invito a sus hijos con su familia y Darién, solo que no le externo a Serena la invitación ya que no deseaba ver en su reunión, en la cual estaría presente sabina…

Buenas noches familia parece que están todos presentes…

Saluda a todo el mundo Seiya…-lo reprendió su mama, como siempre.

Hermano donde haz estado…-pregunto la pelinegra sonriente.

Donde mas Setsuna en Londres trabajando…-respondió Seiya mientras se unían en un abrazo.

Vaya parece que mi madre nos quiere a todos juntos esta vez algo ha de tramar…

No lo sé Kaoli, pero algo no me gusta, por cierto donde se ha metido "j" …-Hotaru así la llamaba en casa.

No ha de tardar, con eso de que es recién casada no sale de su nuevo hogar…-dijo Setsuna contenta.

Vaya parece que no pierden tiempo de hablar de mi persona…

Hola hermana preciosa…-se abrazaron haciendo un sándwich, mientras reían como cuando lo hacían.

Bueno y tu amado esposo en donde esta…-dijo Seiya.

Vaya ahora resulta que eres un hermano celoso, bueno pues es que Samuel tuvo que ir a Canadá por algunos asuntos de urgencia…

Pues que no se supone que están de luna de miel…-

Así es hermanito se supone pero por ser el cumpleaños de mi padre, opte por que fuéramos después de pasar esta fecha, por lo que mañana partiré a Canadá, estaremos algunos días y después nos iremos a Miami…

Qué bien no me llevas…-contesto el pelinegro

Seiya sabes que no se puede…-dijo Hotaru sonriente.

Todos se habían reunido en la sala, charlaron de temas diversos, los niños de Setsuna parecían agotados, por lo que no alcanzaron a cenar simplemente quedaron dormidos…

Bueno padre creo que es tarde, Darién parece que no vendrá.-en ese instante anunciaron la presencia de Sabina y su madre Camila…

Pero qué bueno que pudieron acompañarnos, es una fabulosa sorpresa, pensé que no llegarían…por favor Alfred lleve el equipaje de mis invitadas a las habitaciones que prepare…-Alfred recogió el equipaje-.

La presencia de las Lamoretti fue una sorpresa para todos, incluso Endimión se sintió molesto, ya que sabía que era lo que Marisa buscaba con la presencia de tan distinguidas damas italianas, sin duda no cambiaba la vieja estrategia de presionar, la cual no funciono que ninguno de sus hijos…

Bueno pero lo mejor es que dispongan de más bocadillos, Darién me aviso que no tardará en llegar Sabina se llevara una sorpresa…

Sabina era una chica muy distinguida criada para ser una excelente esposa, de cabello negro largo ondulado, ojos cafés claros, piel apiñonada, su figura sin duda paraba el tráfico, siempre estuvo enamorada de Darién, solo que el jamás la vio como una posible candidata, porque era mucho menor que el…

Todos charlaban amenamente, poniéndose al corriente de su vida y de los negocios, obviamente siendo empresarios, no podrían dejarlo de lado, Endimión salió un momento al recibidor para fumarse un habano, en eso entraron Serena y Darién-…

Buenas noches…-saludaron al patriarca de los Chiba.

Hijo que maravilla que nos acompañes…

Padre muchas felicidades…-ambos hombres se unieron en un fuerte abrazo.

Pero pasa, buenas noches Serena como estas…

Bien Sr. Chiba…-se dieron un abrazo -. Pero como está tu padre hija.

Marisa se percató de las voces, pero solo vio a Darién, por lo que literalmente lo jalo…- al fin llego Darién, hijo mira que sorpresa tengo para ti…-en ese momento Sabina se levantó del asiento, sin duda Darién era un Caballero y la saludo cortésmente, así como ha todos sus hermanos, las Lamoretti sabían que Darién era un excelente partido y no lo dejarían ir ya que Marisa le comento que ella era digna para su hijo y que él no tenía novia, dándoles alas a las dos mujeres…

Bueno permíteme un momento madre yo también tengo una sorpresa…-Darién fue por Serena y su padre, ya que se quedaron conversando, Serena era una joven culta que mantenía platica con todo mundo y era una excelente conversadora…

Buenas noches familia les presento a mi prometida, Serenity Tsukino Woods…-sabina se sentó de la sorpresa.

Pero hijo que es esto una broma…

No madre, esta hermosa dama por fin acepto ser mi esposa…-respondió el mientras la abrazaba y le besaba la mejilla a la rubia sonriente.

Hotaru se levantó para felicitarlos, así como Endimión quien se le veía contentísimo, sin duda esa era una excelente unión comercial…Setsuna al igual que Tomoe los felicitaron, solo Kaolinet y su esposo, junto con Seiya y las Lamoretti no los felicitaron, ya que no la conocían.

Seiya no pudo asistir a la boda de Hotaru por tanto trabajo que tenía, así mismo también Kaolinet a quien le recomendaron reposo por su embarazo, pero al pasar el peligro se mudaría a Tokio…Marisa parecía una estatua de hielo…

Serena te presento a mi hermana Kaolinet y su esposo Richard Corwell…-

Mucho gusto…-dijo cortésmente la rubia.

El placer es mío…-contesto la hermana de Darién, la verdad es que la chica era muy bonita.

Disculpa de casualidad no eres hermana de Kenji Sebastián…-pregunto Richard.

Si es mi hermano mayor…-dijo la rubia orgullosa.

Vaya él y yo fuimos compañeros en la universidad…-dijo Richard sonriente-

En serio amor… - contesto Kaoli sonriente.

Seiya se quedó maravillado serena era una mujer hermosa, si no creía en el amor a primera vista, ahí confirmo lo contrario, Serena vestía un vestido arriba de la rodilla azul turquesa de tirantes pegado a su cuerpo, unos tacones del mismo color, su cabello lo llevaba en un elegante peinado, por lo que su cuello lucia con un fino collar de diamantes y pequeños aretes del mismo tono, así como una hermosa pulsera, sin duda le quitaba el aliento a cualquiera, y lamentablemente lucía un espectacular anillo en su anular izquierdo, sellando el compromiso de amor con su hermano…

Mira Serena él es mi hermano Seiya…-ambos estrecharon su mano.

Mucho gusto Serena…-Seiya no soltaba la mano de la rubia, era tan suave.

Vamos hermano me devuelves a mi bella dama…

Perdón pero es hermoso tu anillo, parece que Darién gasto algunos dolaritos…-dijo Seiya tratando de pasar desapercibido el incómodo momento.

Si muéstranos…-dijo Setsuna, el anillo dejaba a varios anonadados, las Lamoretti lucían impávidas.

Bueno será mejor que pasemos al comedor, la cena se servirá…-dijo una molesta Marisa.

La cena transcurrió de lo más animada, los planes de Marisa quedaron en el olvido pretendía sentar a Sabina junto a su hijo, pero Endimión ordeno los lugares, sin duda él estaba feliz, cuando Samuel se casó con su Hotaru se sintió dichoso, pero ahora que su hijo se comprometía con la hija menor de los Tsukino era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida...

Al terminar la cena partieron a la sala, para seguir conversando, Seiya tenía muchas dudas…

Serena pero cuántos años tienes…

Sabes que eso no se debe de preguntar Seiya…-dijo Hotaru.

No te preocupes Hotaru, tengo 25 años…-

Queeee!...wow hermano eres un asalta cunas, incluso eres menor que J…

Oye que te pasa…-contesto la pelinegra ofendida.

Vamos hermanita pero no te coces al primer hervor…-riendo por el comentario.

Que grosero eres…mejor regresa a Londres con cómo se llama…

No digas nada…-la amenazo el pelinegro.

Ahhh! Si Kakyuu…-

Huyy! Hermano esa no me la sabia, así que tienes novia –dijo Darién.

No es mi novia…-respondió molesto.

Tú también te casas…-dijo una despistada Setsuna.

Que! Seiya mi pequeño con quien te casas.-pregunto Marisa.

Basta no me caso…-dijo tajante Seiya.

Marisa se sentía molesta por lo que no tardo en tirar un poco de veneno…-Darién y suponiendo que ustedes se casen, quien se quedara con el niño, digo ustedes iniciaran una nueva vida.

Endimión se molestó demasiado-…obviamente Diamante se queda con nosotros madre, creo que tú pregunta esta fuera de lugar…

Yo creí que tal vez los Black no aceptarían que el niño se criara fuera de su círculo…

Para nada Luna y Artemis aman a mi hijo, de hecho ella se acaba de ir paso 2 meses aquí, para estar con nosotros…-dijo Serena quien sabía que ella era la única que no estaba de acuerdo con su relación.

Tú eras la esposa de Diamante Black…-pregunto Kaolinet…

Si él fue mi esposo…

Pero entonces tu eres casada cómo es posible que te comprometas con Darién.-pregunto una distraída Sabina.

Mi esposo falleció hace 5 años…-dijo la rubia con incomodidad.

Así es Diamante era el mejor amigo de mi Darién, pero tal parece que ahora las nuevas generaciones ni eso respetan…

Vamos mama no estamos en tu era cavernícola…-dijo seiya.

Pues yo conocí a Diamante y su familia era muy agradable, en algún tiempo pensé que emparentaríamos…-Kaolinet fue amiga de Beryl, por lo que supo de su relación con su hermano.

Los Black Kourchenko son personas muy amables y son parte de mi familia, ellos están de acuerdo en que Darién y yo estemos juntos, por lo que no les toma por sorpresa que nos casemos, sino todo lo contrario, nos apoyan en todo, incluso mi hijo dio su consentimiento a Darién para cortejarme y ellos dos escogieron mi anillo de compromiso…

Eso es verdad Darién…

Así es Paoli, Diamante es un niño muy listo y sin duda el también quiere que su mama sea feliz, así que él me dijo que le gustaría mucho tener un papa, pero yo me estaba tardando demasiado en serlo, por lo que no tarde ni una semana más en proponerle matrimonio a Serena, ambos buscamos el anillo de compromiso y nos encantó…

Vaya creo que tu hijo es muy listo y sabe lo que quiere…

Si Gerald bueno Diamante es muy listo tiene 4 años y ya lo pasaron a 2 de primaria…

Como si aún tiene 4 años…-pregunto Setsuna sorprendida.

Lo que pasa es que heredó de su madre un IQ alto por lo que aprende muy rápido, así que es un pequeño geniecillo como su mama…-Serena se sentía contenta de que Darién presumía a Gerald con orgullo con su familia como lo haría cualquier padre.

Bueno no charlemos más mejor brindemos por todas estas nuevas…-dijo Seiya.

Quiero brindar porque mi padre cumplas más años y se vuelva cada día más guapo…-todos rieron por ese comentario-…salud….

Yo quiero brindar por mi hermosa familia, mis hijos, mis hijas, mis nietos, mis nueras y yernos, así como mi amada esposa por darme la bendición de tener a estos estupendos hijos…los amo a todos y gracias…salud…-anuncio Endimión de tan buenas nuevas.


	9. LA PASION SE DESATA

**CAPITULO 9**

**LA PASION SE DESATA**

Darién quisiera hablar contigo un momento por favor…

Si madre, hablemos…Serena mi amor me permites un momento voy a ver algo con mi madre…

Si mi amor ve…-se dieron un leve beso en los labios-…

Que paso…-ya dentro del despacho.

Darién me opongo rotundamente a que te cases con esa mujer, no pienso consertirlo…

Pero de que estas hablando madre…

Yo te traje al mundo y merezco respeto, tú por ser mi hijo varón mayor debes de ponerle el ejemplo a Seiya, creo que si te casas con una viuda que además tiene un hijo de tu mejor amigo, definitivamente no es lo correcto…

Pero qué demonios madre…

No me faltes al respeto…-contesto Marisa en verdad molesta.

No te lo estoy faltando pero lo que dices no es sensato.

Darién tu padre ha dejado que tus hermanas hagan lo que quieran y yo no puedo tolerar que nuestras raíces italianas se pierdan tu eres mi hijo y creo que es tu obligación…

No madre mi obligación como hijo la he cumplido al pie, fui un excelente estudiante, un buen deportista, he sucedido a mi padre en la presidencia y ahora que siento que todo lo que han esperado de mi esta cumplido, quiero hacer mi vida, Serena es la mujer a la que amo y con la que me voy a casar…

Pero de que hablas sobre mi cadáver te casas con esa mujer, pero que te ha dado, más bien cómo es posible que te revuelques con la esposa de tu mejor amigo Darine…

Basta Marisa…-grito Endimión quien escucho todo lo que le decía a Darién.

Como es posible que quieras obligar a Darién a hacer todas las estupideces que dices…-Darine jamás escucho de su padre una grosería- es por eso que esa mujerzuela esta en mi casa no es así, la tal sabina…

Pero como te atreves a decirle mujerzuela a Sabina ella es una chica decente, no es como esa Serena….

Por dios Marisa eres o te haces, sabes perfectamente que tenía algo con tu primo Dónatelo, o no recuerdas, los largos paseos por la toscana que hacían…-su esposa se escandalizo por el comentario.

De que hablas, solo eran amigos, como cualquier…

Como una cualquiera que es, así como le dices a mi hijo del cual se siento orgulloso y de Serena igual, jamás permitiré que mi hijo se case con esa mujer sobre mi cadáver…

Hijo será mejor que te retires con Serena, tu madre y yo debemos hablar de muchas cosas…

Con permiso padre…-vaya que a su edad aun estuvieran con esas cosas.

Por cierto tienes mi consentimiento de casarte con ella y como yo hablo por tu madre, los dos lo aceptamos…

Pero eso no es….-

Cállate Marisa…-dijo Endimión molesto.

Darién se retiró sin duda esa era la segunda pelea que presenciaba, ya que cuando Setsuna se les informo que deseaba casarse con Tomoe, su madre se opuso, incluso la mando dos semanas a Italia para que conociera a su prometido, pero las cosas salieron peor, ya que Endimión si consintió el matrimonio con Tomoe, en cuanto se enteró de que set no fue de vacaciones si no obligada por Marisa, estuvo a punto de divorciarse y después de eso sus hijos jamás se vieron obligados por un matrimonio concertado, el quería que fueran libres de amar…

Como es posible que a tus 60 años aun piensas en mandar a tus hijos, Darién es mi orgullo, así como Seiya y mis hijas, ellos decidirán con quien se casan, o no recuerdas quien eras tú…si eras la dama de sociedad, pero sola y vacía, cuando te conocí querías irte de Italia, porque tu padre había concertado tu matrimonio con ese tipo asqueroso…-Marisa lloraba, recordaba aquel matrimonio que hizo su padre con el hijo del dueño de viñedos más grande de Italia, pero era el más asqueroso de la región-…

Y que paso, me enamore de ti y tuve que pagar para que pudieras librarte de eso, si no ahorita estarías en Italia sin nada de lujos, sin tus amigas, sin viajes o tal vez muerta de alguna enfermedad, que ese te hubiera pegado, golpeada y no sé qué más…

No me hagas esto Marisa deja a mis hijos vivir, Seiya ya no es un bebe es un hombre hecho y ahora tiene que manejar esa parte de las empresas y Hotaru es una excelente psicóloga su matrimonio me hace feliz, y el de Darién igual, así que no quiero más problemas con todo esto, ponte bien y acompaña a mis hijos que también son los tuyos, no quiero más shows, que descansen esas mujeres y envíalas mañana a un hotel, no las quiero ver…

Pero no puedo hacer eso…-contesto su esposa con pena.

Bueno entonces el que se ira seré yo…-dijo el decidido.

No perdóname Endimión…-contesto mientras lo abrazaba.

Si como sea apúrate…

La reunión se terminó, Darine se sentía molesto con su madre, a quien no le importó herir sus sentimientos cuando siempre la había apoyado, por su parte Endimión se sentía consternado por la reacción de su esposa no era posible que no entendiera que la felicidad de sus hijos era más importante….

Serena y Darine se despidieron de todos, le dieron felicitaciones a Endimión por su cumpleaños y partieron a la casa de ella…

Mi amor que te pasa te noto muy serio, no dijiste ni una palabra en el camino algo te molesta…

No es contigo Serenity...-entraron al Pent-house.

Siéntate amor te sirvo algo…-dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia el servi bar.

No Serena ven siéntate conmigo…-dijo el mientras tomaba asiento.

Que pasa esa mirada me preocupa, te sucede algo…

Solo abrázame…-Serena lo abrazo el recostó su cabeza en las piernas de ella, la rubia revolvía su cabello y le sobaba la espalda, sabía que algo no andaba bien…

Serena mi madre no quiere que me case contigo…

Por qué Darién soy una mala persona…

No mi amor ella cree que aún puede manipularnos, quiere que tenga un matrimonio concertado…

Pero eso ya ni se usa…-respondió sorprendida la rubia, por esas viejas ideas.

Así es cuando fui con ella me dijo que se oponía lo nuestro, pero le deje claro que te amo y eres la mujer con la quien me casare…

Darién no quiero que pelees con tu madre por mí, yo creo que no me considera buena para ti…

Pero que dices Serena, me enamore de ti como un tonto, porque eres mi complemento, mi padre hablo con ella espero que comprenda que no debe de reprocharme nada…

Tal vez esta celosa, digo cuando mi hijo crezca y quiera casarse yo debo saber que esa mujer en verdad lo ame…

Vaya entonces no te duele…-respondió el.

Si me da tristeza, pero la entiendo, lo que si me molesta es que lleve a la chica con la que te pretende casar a esa cena familiar…

Cual chica…-pregunto el desconcertado.

Darién ya sabes la tal sabina…-dijo ella con cara de molestia.

Vaya mi futura esposa es muy perspicaz…-contesto el sonriente.

Claro yo cuido a mi hombre…-Darién se sentó de un jalón…

Serena yo soy tu hombre…

Si pronto mi amado esposo, pero si tu mama impide la boda…

No mi padre hablo con ella y yo me imagino que entendió…Te amo Serenity chiba…-soltó el orgulloso.

Vaya suena muy lindo como lo pronuncias tu amor…

No me importa el pasado eso queda atrás…-dijo el convencido de ello.

Te amo Darién…-se dieron un beso lento que poco a poco subió de tono, Serena en verdad amaba a Darién ya tenían juntos 8 meses y no tenía miedo de ser de él, sus lenguas se acariciaban en movimientos lentos, pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire…

Toma asiento deja me quito estos zapatos y este vestido que me tortura un poco…

Déjame hacerlo a mi…-Darién deslizo sus manos a través de su cuello, las recorrió por sus hombros, deslizo el cierre de una manera tan sensual que a más de una desfallecerían…

Pero no quedo solo ahí el vestido cayó al piso, Serena traía una tanga de encaje azul y un brasilero de encaje, ligueros del mismo tono y medias a su tono de piel, Darién no se resistió mas esa noche proclamaría a la que sería su mujer…

Se aproximó a ella cual león a su presa, la levanto de los glúteos, Serena no se quedó impávida, se agarró fuertemente de su cuello, sus bocas se reconocieron, sus lenguas danzaban, sin duda Serena amo a Diamante en su tiempo, pero ahora amaba a Darién, para ella no existía nadie más que el…

Poco a poco el beso se hizo más pasional, Serena como pudo quito el saco de Darién, su corbata cayó…

Darién saboreaba a Serena, su lengua recorría el bello cuello de su amada, sus manos tocaban por primera vez esa parte tan tentadora de su anatomía, pero eso no quedaría ahí, por lo que la llevo hasta su recamara…

Darién la recostó en la cama y la admiro, sin duda era una belleza y pronto seria la madre de sus hijos, no podía esperar más, la vida siguió su curso ya no sentía mas remordimiento por desearla, el, la amaba y ella igual…

Darién cayo prisionero de sus brazos, Serena lo beso desesperada, las manos de Darién quitaron la horquillas que sostenían el peinado, dejándola con el cabello suelto como a él le gustaba, después se recostó a su lado, saboreando sus labios.

Era magnifico besar a la mujer que amaba no había nada que lo pudiera describir, su cabello, su olor, sus labios, sus hermosos ojos, la amaba…

Las manos de Darién se deshicieron de su brasear, dejando al descubierto sus sonrosados pezones, sus senos eran mucho más llenitos que cuando la conoció, ya era una mujer no una niña, lo saboreo, Serena disfruto de cada caricia, sentía que era una bella mujer, por fin la vida había llegado a su cuerpo, ya no era más aquella solitaria mujer…

Serena quito la camisa de Darién y desabrocho su pantalón, Darién quito con delicadeza los tacones, tomo una pierna deslizando su media, mientras la acariciaba, la piel de ella se erizo por esos movimientos, con la otra pierna hizo lo mismo, cuando la ropa interior de cada uno cayo fue momento de reconocerse…

Serena veía impávida a Darién, tenía un torso ancho unos hombros fuertes, su pecho se distinguía por una capa suave de pelo oscuro, tenía uno perfecto lavadero, sus piernas eran fuertes, sus manos grandes pero delicadas al tacto, su miembro era lo más apabullante, tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a un hombre desnudo y sentía que moriría de deseo.

Darién la reconocía, sin duda era una mujer hermosa, sus senos era perfectos, sus pezones sonrosados, una breve cintura, unas lindas caderas, la maternidad no había hecho mella en ella, sus piernas eran torneadas, solo una pequeña cicatriz aparecía debajo de su abdomen el hecho innegable de que era madre…

Se tomaron de las manos, Darién la cargo y la deposito en la cama, los besos que compartieron fueron ardientes, sus caricias reconociendo cada parte de su cuerpo no se hicieron esperar, los besos no cesaron, los minutos pasaron Darién recorrió aquel camino tan conocido por lo que se aventuraron a amar a una mujer.

Su lengua recorrió su lóbulo izquierdo dejando besos húmedos…saboreo su cuello…bajo por sus senos mordisqueo y saboreo a su gusto sus sonrosados pezones, poco a poco descendió beso su ombligo y esa cicatriz, reconoció por primera vez su preciado tesoro, lo disfruto, su lengua saboreaba su botón de placer, introdujo su lengua disfrutando de su sabor, Serena sentía que poco a poco llegaba al orgasmo, y sin más un movimiento hizo que ella llegara al clímax, Darién disfruto de verla sonrosada de tanto placer y ser el quien lo provocaba…

Se fundieron en un beso, Serena estaba lista para él, pero lo ayudaría un poco así que se sentó y su mano tomo el miembro de Darién, sus manos se movían lentamente en un vaivén, Darién gemía de placer, pero aun no era nada, su boca se deslizo cual caricia de seda…

Lo reconoció, lo saboreo, disfruto de su amado, Darién se volvía loco de placer no podía creer que Serena provocara lo que nadie jamás hizo…

La levanto y se fundieron en un beso apasionado, la recostó y se posiciono sobre ella, separo sus piernas y se acomodó despacio por la entrada al placer, la penetro suavemente, para que ambos se adaptaran, serena sintió una leve molestia ya que tenía años sin ser amada…

Poco a poco las caricias aumentaron, el movimiento inicio acompasado y fue subiendo de tono, las embestidas de Darién eran más poderosas, seria sentía desfallecer, Darién sentía que tocaría el cielo…poco a poco los movimientos fueron más rápido, no había lugar que los labios de Darién no hubieran acariciado esa noche, se unió a Serena en cuerpo y alma…Serena se entregó a él, sin reparos, sin reproches, sin pasado pero si con un futuro, y en el estaban juntos, amándose…

El clímax llego Serena fue primero, pero Darién no resistió más así que ambos exclamaron sus nombres…esa noche la luna no extraño al sol, ya que fue testigo del amor de estos dos…

La mañana siguiente sin duda seria el inicio de una nueva vida…

El día llego, en la casa de Serena no estaba Gerald, ya que su mama se lo llevo para estuviera con ellos el fin de semana y darle un espacio libre a su hija, ya que estaba tan contenta de que nuevamente se enamorara y sin duda les tomaría por sorpresa su compromiso…

Buenos días hermosa…

Hola Darién…-Serena tenía mucha pena, ya que seguramente estaría horrible-…

Por qué te cubres…-dijo el sonriente.

Es que tengo vergüenza, me he de ver horrible con la pintura corrida…

No para nada te vez hermosa…-respondió el.

Bueno que te parece si me doy un baño…ya que veo que fue lo primero que hiciste…

Si amor pero no quise despertarte lucias agotada…

Qué pena Darién…-contesto ella.

No te preocupes te espero en la cocina, me he tomado la libertad de hacer un poco de café…si no te preocupes…será mejor que me salga cierto…si por favor…

Darién no podía creer que ella fuera tan pudorosa, cuando toda la noche se amaron hasta entrada la madrugada y sin una prenda de por medio.

Serena de dio una ducha concienzudamente, después se puso unos jeans de mezclilla, un top amarillo, valerinas del mismo tono, se maquillo levemente y se integró con Darién…

Mi amor ya estoy lista me acompañarías a casa de mis padres para ver a Gerald y después podemos ir a desayunar…

Si claro solo tendría que ir a mi departamento a cambiarme y ponerme algo menos formal…-ya que aun traía puesto su traje de la noche anterior…

Llegaron al departamento de Darién al cual no había ido Serena, sin duda era bástate elegante, muebles clásicos, una cocina moderna todo en acero, hermosos cuadros de pintores afamados.

Darién, puedo pasar a tu baño…

Si mi amor… -el baño era muy sobrio en mármol negro con un jacuzzi del mismo tono, sin querer Serena se puso celosa, ya que no quería imaginarse si él lo hubiera usado con otra…

Listo serena, vámonos…-contesto él.

Ahhh! Si vamos…

No pudo ver más detalles de su departamento, solo la entrada al estudio, y un largo pasillo, sin duda ese era un pent-house casi al doble que el suyo…

Darién tu casa es muy elegante…

Vaya pensé que no te fijarías en nada…

Si me encanta tu baño…

Bueno eso me parece perfecto…de que hablas…Serena sé que cuando nos casemos tendremos que comprar una mansión, pero que te parece que mientras encontremos el lugar ideal nos quedamos en mi departamento…digo es solo un poco más grande que el tuyo son 4 recamaras y es más centrico…

4 recamaras…-era muy amplio.

Si amor son 4 con baño integrado, un estudio, el cuarto de lavado al final, la cocina, el comedor, la sala de estar…

Vaya es enorme…-respondió ella.

Si es un piso completo…

En verdad…-pregunto sorprendida.

Si amor, lo compre pensando en algún día llevar a mi familia ahí, podemos adecuarlo para que Gerald tenga un cuarto de juegos, y si después tenemos bebes pues nos quedara el cuarto para él, además tengo más espacio…

Darién has pensado en todo…

Cuando aceptaste ser mi novia, yo veía algo más así que cheque con mi arquitecto y siendo un piso es lo más factible mi amor, hay un área amplia que esta sin utilizar, me gustaría vivir ahí porque es más acogedor y la distancia a la oficina es de 10 minutos, así que estarías al pendiente de Gerald, incluso podríamos comer en casa…

Por qué no lo hacías tú Darién no pensé que vivieras tan cerca del corporativo…-pregunto ella.

Por qué no es lo mismo comer con tu familia a comer solo, en ocasiones lo llegue a hacer pero después me deprimía…

Darién, yo también pensé en comprar una casa más pequeña, una mansión es demasiado para nosotros tres…solo sería un tiempo, después sin duda la compremos, porque no tendremos espacios abiertos para los chicos, aunque el parque está a espaldas…

Vaya seguramente esa propiedad te salió muy cara…

Un poco pero vale la pena mi amor…-dijo el mientras la besaba.

Llegaron a la casa de los Tsukino Woods, la cual era una gran mansión, ya que su familia fue amplia, contaba con 10 recamaras con baño, una biblioteca, la sala principal, el comedor de visitas, la sala de estar con un gran televisor y una amplia serie de películas, una enorme cocina con desayunador, 2 salones para fiestas, 1 cantina, 1 área de juegos con mesa de billar, una alberca, cancha de tenis y un mini golfito…una casa que cada fin de semana estaba llena de vida…

En ella vivía Samuel y Hotaru quienes se habían casado hacia 1 mes, Daniel y Sebastián ya que al fallecer su esposa sus padres le pidieron que regresara para que los niños nunca se sintieran solos, es por ello que Serenity procuraba tener a Gerald con ella para que conviviera con sus primos…

Buenos días como están…-Serena y Darién fueron recibidos por Serenity, después de los saludos, Gerald llego con ellos-…

Mami…-dijo el pequeño sonriente mientras abrazaba a su mama.

Hola mi hermoso niño…-contesto ella.

No mami yiamante…-

Ahhh! perdon…

Tia…Rosemary, Joseph, que hermosos son mis sobrinos.-ambos niños tenían el sello Woods, rubios y de hermosos ojos, Rosemary era rubia sus ojos eran grises como los de su madre y Josep era idéntico a su padre con ojos azules…

Mami vamos a il a nadal, pol que en la escuela hay clases y quielo nadal bien pala palticipal en competecias…

Vaya y eso a que se debe…-pregunto sonriente la rubia.

Mi plima losemaly nada…

Ahhh! Pero solo si utilizas el equipo de protección…-

Si mila ya lo tengo, ya me voy mami te veo mañana…-dijo el niño feliz de la vida.

Como pero yo venía por ti para irnos a casa…-contesto Serena en verdad sorprendida.

No mami tú me dejaste toda esta semana…-dijo el convencido.

No es verdad y tú sabes eso…

Ahhh! mama pelo es que estamos en las vacaciones…

Bueno mañana vengo por ti y si te portas bien lo pensare…-contesto ella tratando de negociarlo.

Te lo julo mami que me lo polto bien pleguntale a mi tita si…

Vamos hija déjamelo unos días mas después ya volverán a clases…

Mama tú los engríes demasiado…-contesto Serena mientras su madre sonreía.

Mañana iremos a la casa de la playa tres días déjamelo así descansas y organizas más las cosas para tu boda…

Bueno pero mañana vengo para traerte la maleta…-dijo la rubia con recelo.

Si mami muchas glacias…-contesto Gerald.

Por qué no saludas a Darién…

Peldon, hola dalien…

Que tal diamante como va todo hijo…

Ben glacias, te lo pido un favol…

Si tu dime…-dijo el pelinegro sorprendido por la madurez que mostraba el niño a su corta edad.

Mila como yo no voy a estal me lo cuidas a mi mama…

Si yo la cuido por ti…-respondió Darién mientras el pequeño lo abrazaba sorprendiendo a todos.

Glacias…-Gerald corrió con sus primos daban salto de felicidad, aunque ellos eran mayores Gerald se desenvolvía como si fueran de la misma edad, solo su tamaño y como hablaba lo delataba…

Bueno pero cuando pensaban decirnos que se habían comprometido.-reclamo una Serenity según enojada ¬¬ ….se sentaron…

Mama es que Darién recién me lo pidió la semana pasada y todo fue tan emocionante que recién recordé que no les informe…-contesto la rubia con pena.

Así es mi querido Gerald me dijo todo y déjame decirte Darién que hiciste un estupendo acto, ya que consideraste a mi adorado nieto para esta ocasión tan especial, pero cuéntame como fue…

Muy sencillo mama Darién me invito a cenar a nuestro restaurant favorito y después me entrego una hermosa rosa roja y ahí estaba mi anillo y sin más me propuso matrimonio como un caballero que es y yo muy dichosa acepte…

Vaya algo sencillo pero rápido… de buen gusto y me hace feliz que se casen así que señorita espero que pronto nos den la sorpresa de cuando será la boda y pronto vengan más dariencitos y serenitas…

Mama…-dijo la rubia roja de la vergüenza mientras el pelinegro y Serenity reían.

Hay hija tú siempre tan comportadita…

El pelinegro se rio…-Darien no le des alas a mi mama…

No se preocupe suegra en un mes más realizaremos la boda al civil y en 4 meses la religiosa, no es así amor…

Si mama lo decidimos pronto, para no perder más tiempo…-

Bueno entonces me imagino ya tienen casi todo preparado…-

Al civil ya tenemos los documentos, solo a la iglesia nos faltan algunos documentos, pero nada del otro mundo además contratamos una especialista en bodas…-respondio la rubia.

Vaya anteriormente era más complicado organizábamos todo con 1 año de anticipación y ahora es más fácil, me imagino que invitaras a mucha gente…

No mama solo serán 100 invitados…

Qué bueno así será solo gente que si conocemos hija…

Así es mama, bueno nosotros nos vamos tenemos muchas cosas por hacer, me saludas a mi papa…

Si hija cuando regrese, de todas manera mañana lo veras, pero si no traes la maleta no te preocupes, yo quiero comprarles algunas cosas a los niños…

Mama no gastes en nada…-le dijo la rubia a lo que Serenity sonrió.

Son mis nietos hija no te preocupes, es un placer gastar en mis nietos lo que en toda mi vida ahorre…

Mama…-Serena y Darién aprovecharon el día se reunieron con la organizadora de bodas y ese día quedo organizado su enlace al civil, tardarían un poco más en escoger la religiosa, pero no sería difícil…

Vamos a mi departamento Serena…

Si Darién...-partieron a su casa, pero la pasión no da tregua…utilizaron el jacuzzi…

No sabes lo dichoso que me haces Serena…

Tú también me haces tan dichosa…-hicieron el amor de manera suave tranquila…la rubia estaba agotada, al terminar de darse un baño con final feliz, vieron una película y Serena termino dormida en el sillón, sin duda fue un día agotador...

Darién la recostó en su cama y estaba también dispuesto a dormir, pero sonaba el comunicador, el guardia trataba de informarle de una visita inesperada…

Ese día Rei decidió ir a buscar a Darién, estuvo inclusive siguiéndolo por días, hasta que logro verlo llegar a su domicilio y así identificar en donde vivía, en lo que duraron juntos jamás la llevo a su casa, si se quedaban de ver en algún sitio siempre fue en hoteles, pero nunca en otro lado…la prensa aun no publicaba el compromiso de Darién y Serena ya que todo lo querían manejar de manera privada…

Si diga…-contesto el pelinegro.

Hay una persona que trae un sobre para usted Sr. Chiba.-Darién pensando en algún documento solicitado para su enlace….- permítale el ingreso…

Serena estaba profundamente dormida, Darién la contemplaba desde la puerta, sin duda era hermosa y seria próximamente su esposa…

El timbre sonó, así que Darién abrió la puerta sin mirar…Rei se abalanzó sobre él, se había quitado el traje de empleado de paquetería que pidió prestado a un amigo para jugarle una broma a alguien y ese era Darién, por lo que quedo en un baby doll rojo…

Pero qué demonios haces en mi casa Rei…

Vamos Darién no me rechaces he venido para darte un poco de compañía…

No me interesa tu compañía así que vete por favor…

No lo creo parece que me estabas esperando.-Darién traía solo puesto el pantalón del pijama y Serena la camisa ya que no llevaba ropa para pasar la noche con el…

Creo que te deje más que claro que no quería nada contigo no es así Rei, ahora no sé quién te dio mi domicilio, pero no es correcto que tú estés en mi casa…-dijo el en verdad molesto por la terquedad de la mujer.

Darién por dios no traigo nada más que mi amor por ti yo te amo, mira esa Serena es una noña, además ya tiene un hijo, yo soy una mujer libre que está dispuesta a todo por ti .-Rei se abalanzó sobre Darién, intentando besarlo-..

Suéltame que te pasa que no entiendes Rei no hay nada entre nosotros, tu y yo nunca fuimos nada más que amigos ocasionales…

Vaya ahora te olvidas las noches que pasamos juntos…-dijo ella melosamente.

Solo di un paso adelante y no quiero regresar es todo…-dijo el seguro.

Pues no ahora yo me quedo a tu lado, es más puedes seguir con ella y yo estaré para ti siempre que me desees…

Serena se despertó de tantos gritos que escuchaba, se quedó sentada en la cama, no podía creer que esa mujer se denigrara tanto por el amor de un hombre, pero no ese era su futuro marido…

Vete Rei o llamare a la policía y no dudare en acusarte por acoso, ya me tienes harto te dije que no quería nada contigo ya han pasado 5 años o más sin ponerte un dedo encima…-en verdad estaba harto de esa mujer.

Darién por favor vuelve a mi lado no quiero que me dejes…

Basta que no escuchaste vete…-Serena grito.

Mi amor…-dijo el pelinegro mientras la miraba preocupado, eso exactamente era lo que deseaba evitar.

Vete no entiendes que Darién no quiere nada contigo…

Pero que demonios haces en la casa de Darién…

Esta es mi casa también…-Serena se armó de valor, Darién la miraba orgulloso, ella lo defendía…- Y te exijo como la mujer de Darién que te vayas y como mujer que somos que tengas dignidad y si Darién ya no quiere nada contigo entiéndelo…hay más hombres afuera que seguramente estarán dispuestos a estar a tu lado…-Serena la veía de arriba abajo lucia bien es su baby doll-.

No tu vete maldita yo llegue a la vida de Darién primero que tu así que yo tengo más derecho a él…

No entiendes en verdad….lárgate!…vete Rei no quiero más problemas, yo me divertí y tu igual así que vete de mi casa y de mi vida…-dijo un Darién ya molesto por la terca mujer.

Yo te amo Darién…-soltó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Yo nunca te amé, lo lamento Rei, pero jamás te quise, solo me la pase bien y perdóname por decírtelo, pero yo amo a Serena y ella será mi esposa…

Rei estaba obsesionada con Darién, desde lo de Nicolás ella se afianzo en él, por lo que incluso cuando estaban juntos pensaba que era Nicolás su primer amor…

Pues si no eres para mí no serás para nadie…-Rei sacó un arma y sin más le disparo a Darién…  
>Serena corrió a su lado…todo fue tan rápido…tan cruel…<p>

Mi amor no Darién por favor…-grito Serena creyendo que la vida nuevamente le quitaría lo que mas amaba.

Serena márcale al policía…-el Vigilante del edificio salió a comprar su cena así que el que lo cubrió no sabía que nadie podría ingresar, incluso los paquetes ellos los recibían, ya que la gente que ahí vivía eran muy importantes y nunca recibían visita, por lo que se percató de algo andaba mal y subió, en el 2do. Piso se escuchó un disparo y ahí pidió refuerzos.

No Darién no me dejes por favor…-gritaba Serena como desquiciada.-vamos Darién…

Creo que no es tan grave…mi amor…no llores solo me dio en el hombro…-Serena apretaba el brazo de Darién para que no sangrara más, se abrazaba a él…

Rei estaba en shock no podía creer que le disparara a Darién, como pudo pasar, ahora ella lo había matado….-la policía llego y tomo a Rei quien había tirado el arma, la esposaron y se la llevaron, la tuvieron que cubrir ya que solo portaba un baby doll rojo…-

Darién fue llevado al hospital, no pasó nada a mas, la bala entro y salió por lo que serían algunas semanas para que cicatrizara perfectamente, ya que no hubo fractura…

Rei por su parte tuvo que pagar en la cárcel por intento de homicidio, la condena fue de 5 años, y gracias a eso su primer amor apareció, ya que Nicolás Kumada era un agente federal, a quien asignaron el caso y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando supo de quien se trataba…

A todos les tomó por sorpresa el evento que se suscitó en contra de Darién, por lo que estuvieron al pendiente de él, en especial Serena.


	10. RENACIENDO

**CAPITULO 10**

**RENACIENDO**

A todos les tomó por sorpresa el evento que se suscitó en contra de Darién, por lo que estuvieron al pendiente de él, en especial Serena…

Darién aun queriendo mucho esa propiedad, opto por comprar una mansión para su familia para que estuviera más segura, por lo que él y Serena encontraron la mejor cerca de la casa de los Tsukino, Darién conocía a su madre y sin en principio rechazo la idea de que se casara con Serena sin duda no cambiaría de la noche a la mañana…

Que tal como haz estado hijo…-dijo Marisa tratando de ser cordial con su hijo, la verdad es que sintió morir cuando supo que casi matan a su hijo una tipa obsesionada con el…fue el peor día que tuvo en su vida.

Bien madre…-ambos se dieron un beso en la mejilla.

Simplemente no puedo creer que te pasara esto a ti mi vida pero ya estas mejor no es cierto…

Así es madre estoy mejor, ya paso 1 mes de eso…-contesto el pelinegro.

Bueno a que debo tu visita…

He venido a traerte la invitación para mi boda, este fin de semana me caso por el civil y el 13 de Agosto por la iglesia así que espero no faltes madre…-la mujer la miro con cara de enfado.

Vaya sigues con la idea de casarte con esa mujer…

Esa mujer es a la que amo, madre…-Marisa la verdad es que esperaba una mujer italiana para su hijo.

Quería comentarte que ayer vino a visitarme Beryl…

Pues que bien…-contesto con enfado el pelinegro.

Sabes ella si era digna para ser tu esposa, es una mujer honorable y hermosa, yo te vi muy enamorado de ella…

Madre las cosas cambian…-contesto con flojera el pelinegro.

Lo se hijo pero no haz optado por ver a tu alrededor digo, a final de cuentas aun sigues soltero y yo quisiera que pensaras bien las cosas ya que un matrimonio es algo sagrado…

Madre hace cuanto que no venía a visitarte…-dijo con paciencia el pelinegro.

Desde el cumpleaños de tu padre…-

Así es, esta es la invitación para ti y mi padre, a mis hermanos ya se las entregamos, me harías muy dichoso si acudieras y me dieras una felicitación sincera…-contesto Darién con un cierto sarcasmo.

Me estás diciendo que no vienes porque no me quieres ver…

Madre simplemente te espero en la recepción que estés bien…ahhh!...Si se me olvido comentarte no sé si sabes que Beryl se acaba de divorciar y que le otorgo la custodia de su pequeño hijo de 4 años a su ex esposo…

La mama de Darién se quedó impresionada por la información, ya que Beryl la visito para externarle que aun seguía enamorada de Darién, así mismo para decirle que cuando Diamante estaba convaleciente, Serena se revolcaba con Rubeus, siendo ambos casados, su madre sin dudarlo creyó en sus palabras, pero jamás le menciono que tuviera un hijo.

Y tu sabias que Serena se revolcaba con el tal Rubeus cuando tu amigo se estaba muriendo…-Darién rio por el comentario tan fuera de lugar que su madre le hacía.

No te rías Darién que la mujer con la que te casas no es exactamente un dechado de virtudes…

Déjame adivinar quién te dijo todo eso…Ahhh si Beryl!...madre tu no conoces a Beryl sabes por qué nos separamos…

Si, este creo… que por tu escuela y ella modelaba sin duda no tenían tiempo para verse…

Eso es parte pero es tan simple ella era amante de Rubeus y yo me entere, así que no me digas que te convenció con la historia de su vida adecuada a Serena, será mejor que me vaya es una pena madre que aún no veas que soy un hombre y yo decido que quiero en mi vida…-Darién beso a su madre y partió a su trabajo-…

Serena estaba desayunando con Amy a quien tenía tiempo que no veía…

Vaya Serena parece que han pasado años…

Si Amy, la vida ha sido muy dura para mi…-se dieron un fraternal abrazo-…

Tenía ganas de saber cómo sigues, sé que te comprometiste con Darién…-dijo la peli azul mientras tomaban asiento.

Si tarde mucho en recuperarme de la muerte de Diamante pero lo logre, así que la vida me dio la oportunidad de amar nuevamente…-contesto la rubia feliz.

Y vaya con quien, él es un buen mozo y de tu círculo social sin duda…-dijo Amy.

Sabes que eso es lo de menos pero es beneficioso para ambos, aunque su madre no opina lo mismo…

Su mama tiene cierta fama de ser muy estricta y ciertamente manipuladora, pero yo creo que simplemente quiere participar en la vida de sus hijos…-dijo la peli azul.

Si y no sabes en que forma, pero bueno, te he citado para entregarte la invitación para mi boda con Darién…

Vaya muchas felicidades Serena, me dejas sorprendida…-

Bueno y el enlace al civil será este sábado, al que también deseo nos acompañes…-dijo con una amplia sonrisa la rubia.

Sin duda Serenity ahí estaré, puedo llevar a mi acompañante…

Claro, será que por fin conoceré algún novio de Amy…-contesto Serena dichosa.

Pues recién tenemos 1 año como novios pero soy muy dichosa él es adorable…

Amiga estas enamorada…-dijo la rubia sonriente.

Si muy enamorada…-dijo apenada la peli azul mientras se ponía roja como cereza.

Pero dime lo conocemos…-pregunto Serena para hacer platica.

Ahhh! Si es James Santander…-

Claro es médico también no…-contesto la rubia…-Pues es un excelente partido, nos dará un gusto contar con tu asistencia Amy…

Serena siguió conversando algunas cosas con Amy, por lo que al terminar su desayuno cada una partió a sus destinos…

Buenas tardes Fanny tengo algún recado…-pregunto la rubia antes de entrar a su oficina.

Buenas tardes Lic. Si se comunicó Joselyn para checar algunos puntos referentes a las flores…-

Ahhh! Si en un momento me comunico con ella…-

También el Lic. Chiba pregunto por usted…-

Gracias…-la rubia camino hacia la oficina del pelinegro.

Toc, toc…Adelante…-Darién hablaba por teléfono dando la espalda a la puerta de ingreso, así que no se percató de la presencia de su amada.

Fanny por favor me puede traer los balances de WhiteHouse del mes pasado…

Si Lic. Chiba…-Darién reconoció la voz de su amada.- mi amor por que no me dices que eres tu…

Quería sorprenderte, me dijo Fanny que me buscabas…

Así es pero antes que todo.-Darién se levantó y abrazo a su futura esposa depositando un delicado beso-.

Como te fue con tu mama…-pregunto Serena con un nudo en la garganta.

Ahhh! Eso, no quisiera que lo tomaras a personal mi amor pero mi madre sigue en esa posición…

Vaya creo que en verdad no soy buena para ser tu esposa…-comento ella con pesar.

No es eso mi amor solo que ella cree que puede chantajearme para que haga lo que quiere pero se equivoca, lo bueno que es la única inconforme, mi padre esta dichoso, ya que considera buenas elecciones las que hicimos Hotaru y yo…

Samuel y Hotaru se habían casado hacia casi un año su boda fue espectacular, Serenity no reparo en gastos en casar a su pequeño Samy, estuvo rodeada de la más selectas personas de sociedad, todos conocidos, lo principal fue la armoniosa celebración entre los Chiba y los Tsukino.

Así que hoy fui le entregue la invitación y me vine al trabajo, solo que cierta mujer le arrojo algo de su extenso veneno…

Que mujer…-pregunto Serena con temor…suficiente trauma con Rei.

Beryl…-soltó el ante la cara de pesar de la rubia.

Vaya creo que había tardado no es así, Darién creo que tus anteriores conquistas son un par de desquiciadas…

Perdóname mi amor, pero yo era aún tonto…

No lo creo siempre has sido demasiado inteligente, lo que pasa es que las mujeres nos podemos hacer adictas a ciertos privilegios…-contesto ella melosa.

No me des tentación en la oficina, si no aquí disfrutare de ti…-Darién beso apasionadamente a la rubia, desde los hechos ocurridos en su casa, Serena y Darién optaron por vivir juntos en el pequeño pent-house de ella, el más feliz sin duda era Gerald, pues ahora sus compañeritos sabían que tenía un papa, aunque Darién dormía en otro cuarto y Gerald montaba guardia, siempre había espacio para amarse…

Bueno Darién será mejor que nos calmemos necesito checar con Joselyn algunos detalles de la boda, mi amor te dejo…-se dieron un piquito y Serena partió a su oficina-.

El tan esperado fin de semana llego, los nervios hacían mella en Serena y Darién, quien opto por irse a la que sería su nuevo hogar para terminar de checar la seguridad, y ya instalado darle el espacio a su futura esposa…

Vaya mami estas bonita…-dijo Gerald.

Te parece Diamante…

Si mami…-serena se puso un vestido color perla, largo en línea a strapless, sencillo, su cabello lo llevaba suelto como a Darién le gustaba, se lo peinaron con una mohicana., lucia solo unos pequeños aretes de broquel y su espectacular anillo de compromiso, lo más sencillo era lo más elegante…

Vamos hija que se nos hace tarde…

Si padre…-contesto la rubia mientras salía al encuentro con su padre.

Vaya luces hermosa sin duda serás una espectacular novia…padre solo es mi boda al civil…no importa vámonos…

Serena sin querer recordó que la única vez que se había casado fue solo al civil, sin duda fue la mujer más dichosa…pero ahora sería diferente…

Solo las personas más allegadas estuvieron presentes, la familia de Darién y la familia de Serena, incluso ese día asistió Luna con su hijo Zafiro y su novia Miranda Clark, una empresaria afamada de Londres, de quien quedó prendado hacía más de un año, pero nunca coincidieron, sin embargo su cambio a Tokio le cambio la vida a ella y a él.

La boda fue de lo más sencilla, Serena no quería lo mismo que tuvo con Diamante así que todos se presentaron formales, no hizo entrada, ella y Darién entraron al mismo tiempo, los testigos de su boda fueron otros de Darién fue Zafiro y Sebastián, por su parte de Serena fue Sara la novia de su hermano mayor y su cuñada Clarise quien dio a luz a una hermosa niña a quien nombraron Cindy Sahael.

La recepción fue sencilla pero muy agradable, convivieron por algunas horas, el más feliz sin duda era Gerald quien no se separó de Darién, ahora ya le podía decir padre, porque eso era…

Vaya creo que todo salió de maravilla no lo crees Marisa…

Así es Serenity, se dispuso muy bien de todo…

Mi hija tuvo un buen asesor y además de un exquisito gusto, espero que la boda religiosa sea mejor…-Marisa estaba molesta de la boda de su hijo pero ya nada podía hacer, Endimión por su parte era feliz de ver a sus hijos felices, solo faltaba Seiya de quien sabia estaba saliendo con Kakyuu una empresaria de Londres proveniente de una familia reconocida, y sin duda tal vez pronto le daría la noticia…

Siendo sábado la reunión se prolongó hasta entrada la madrugada, por su parte Gerald se quedó profundamente dormido en brazos de su madre quien conversaba animadamente con sus cuñadas sobre los pequeños, una plática que podría durar años…

Los invitados empezaron a partir, ya que era tarde, luna se despido y partió a casa de Zafiro, los últimos en irse fueron los Chiba, Endimión lucia feliz de la vida, incluso había quedado en ir a jugar Golf con su consuegro Kenji al día siguiente, también se anotaron Tomoe, Richard, Sebastián, incluso el nuevo papa Suski…

Serena mi amor nos vamos…

Si Darién estoy agotada, me acercarías mi bolso, es que necesito quitarme estos tacones y ponerme las valerinas, ahora Gerald pesa más…

Yo lo hago mi amor…-Darién le quito los tacones y le coloco las valerinas, así mismo tomo al niño en brazos, por lo que Serena manejo a su departamento, entraron y recostaron al que ahora sería hijo de ambos…

Bueno será mejor que me vaya…

No es necesario ya es muy tarde no quisiera que te pasara algo mi amor…

Sus órdenes son mis deseos, mi amada esposa…-esa noche la pasión se desbordo…era una pre luna de miel.

Al día siguiente lejos de sentirse molesto Gerald tomo de buena gana que Darién se quedara en casa, para él ahora era su nuevo papa…

El domingo se fue para Serena ultimando los detalles de su boda por la iglesia, Darién y Gerald partieron a la que sería su nuevo hogar, Gerald estaba feliz y sin duda el gran jardín que tenía en su nueva casa lo hacía muy feliz…Serena los alcanzo ahí…

Bueno será que no me saludaran mis dos amores…-se encontraban jugando futbol…-Hola amor como te fue con Joselyn…-se dieron un piquito.

Bien ya casi terminamos, ahora solo nos faltan algunos detalles, no podrías creer que problema sea encontrar los arreglos florales…

Mami…-dijo Gerald mientras Serena lo besaba.

Diamante como estas…

Ben…-dijo el pequeño entusiasmado.

Te gusta la que será tu nueva casa…

Si me gusta y tendlemos un cualto de juegos… pero aún faltan cosas mami…

Así es tu padre y yo nos tenemos que poner a decidir los muebles que querremos para esta linda casa…

La casa era una mansión más pequeña, pero sin duda lujosa, contaba con 6 habitaciones con baño integrado, 1 despacho pequeño, 1 estudio con equipo de cómputo, una gran cocina con desayunador, sala principal con cantina, comedor principal, antesala con un gran equipo de televisor y sonido, así mismo tenía un salón pequeño para eventos, piscina, un gran jardín, detrás de la casa había un gran cuarto para el área de entrenamiento, incluso había espacio para otros cuartos más, solo que faltaba decidir si se harían, detalles faltaban como la decoración de los cuartos, los baños y algunos muebles.

Bueno que les parece si comemos traje unas deliciosas pizzas…

Si mami yo quielo…-grito el pequeño mientras corria.

Serena porque dijiste que soy padre de Gerald…

Por qué lo eres, en cuanto aceptaste ser mi esposo o es que no lo deseas…

Claro que si mi vida solo que me sorprende que ni siquiera él lo tome a mal…-dijo con verdad el pelinegro.

Mi hijo ahora nuestro hijo sabe quién es su padre biológico y cuanto lo amo, pero también sabe que él se fue al cielo y aquí en la tierra él quiere un padre, así que ese eres tu…

Mami dame de la hayana…

Hawaiana…-lo corrigio la rubia mientras le servia el trozo de pizza.

Si de esa…-contesto él.

Ten ponle solo un poco de kétchup amor…-

Papa me lo pones la kétchup…-Darién y Serena se sorprendieron no esperaban que Gerald lo llamara papa sin mucha dificultad-… Que pasa po que me ven así…

Nada hijo…-el pelinegro le puso la kétchup a la piza…- así está bien…

Si papa glacias…-comieron de lo más animados…eran al fin una familia.

Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar mañana iras a la escuela…

Si mami y mi papa me puede lleval…-

Si el té llevara…-escucho como su hijo gritaba yupi!...-

Gerald tomo de la mano a Darién y se fueron a descansar a su casa, el niño se mostraba complacido con Darién, al día siguiente él lo llevo al colegio, así que las madres de sus compañeritos se deleitaron la pupila…

Serena veía conmovida la escena se despidió de su pequeño con un beso y la bendición, por su parte Darién se bajó para acompañarlo a la entrada del colegio…-Hijo te portas bien…

Si papa, yo siemple…

Bueno adiós…-Gerald corrió con sus compañeritos y les dijo que él era su papa, la maestra se quedó sorprendida, ya que sabía que su padre había fallecido y quien no recordara a Diamante Black, sin duda su pequeño era idéntico a él, pero por fin sus compañeritos no lo molestarían por que no tuviera papa-…

Mi amor estoy tan contenta de que Gerald y tú se lleven bien…

Así es mi amor solo me preocupa que no lo tomen bien sus abuelos…

No lo creo, Luna y Artemis saben que el ama a su papi Diamante así que no hay problema…

Los meses pasaron sin pena ni gloria el cumpleaños de Serena llego y fue bendecida con una gran sorpresa, ya que su casa quedo ya perfecta para ser habitada, incluso su pent-house, lo había puesto en renta y sin aun deshabitarlo había gente interesada en el…

Otro regalo paso cuando su hijo mostro más habilidad que ella y a sus ya cumplidos 5 años con una fiesta a su nivel, lo pasaron a 4 grado, sin duda el niño estaba muy feliz y su avance escolar era notorio, el si se interesó en la física, y medicina, que era lo que deseaba estudiar…

Darién lo impulso a entrar de lleno en los deportes por lo que se convirtió en campeón en su categoría en natación, también jugaba futbol y tenis, por lo cual Darién para darle una sorpresa le mando a hacer una cancha de tenis que se adecuaba para una de futbol rápido.

El mes de agosto llego y así la boda y el cumpleaños de Darién, todos estaban muy contentos por celebrar ambos.

La mansión de los Tsukino Woods era un pequeño caos así como la casa Chiba, ya que Hotaru, Setsuna y Kaolinet serían madrinas, por lo que corrían para todos lados de la emoción, la única que se mantenía alejada de todo era Marisa, quien seguía en su plan de víctima, Darién opto por arreglarse en su nueva casa y de ahí partir…

Los Black Kourchenko, viajaron de Londres para estar presentes en la boda de serena, llegaron a la mansión de Zafiro, y su novia ese era el hogar de ambos, ya que vivían juntos y su anunciada boda se llevaría acabo en el siguiente año…

Vaya parece que mi hermosa esposa está demasiado entusiasmada con ser madrina…-dijo Yaten Black el hermano de Diamante.

Vamos Yaten apúrate…-

Cálmate Emily no le hace bien al bebe…-dijo el con preocupación.

Si lo se amor…-Yaten y Emily ya tenían al pequeño Joshua Black Miller de 3 años y esperaban a su pequeño retoño que sería una niña-.

Por qué tardara tanto Emily…-pregunto Karmesaite.

Cuando uno está embarazado sabes que tarda más…-contesto Luna.

Si mama ni que me lo digas…sabes estoy contenta de que Serena se case nuevamente y le dé una familia a Gerald…

Así es Karmesaite nosotros también estamos contentos incluso el llama padre a Darién…

Vaya y eso no molesta a mi padre…

No Berjerait, creo que tu padre y yo sabemos de sobra que el padre de Gerald es Diamante…

Ni se parecen, aunque me he de imaginar que ya está más grande…

Si Esmeralda esta enorme, cuando lo vean se darán cuenta de que nuestro Diamante nos dejó un pedazo de su alma en ese niño…-contesto orgullosa Luna de su nieto adorado.

Perdón pero podemos irnos ya estoy lista…

Si cariño no te preocupes aún falta 1 hora, así que por favor tomen a sus hijos…-dijo Luna comprensiva con su nuera.

Querida ya está listo todo…

Si Artemis las hermosas madrinas ya están listas, ya podemos partir…-contesto su esposa sonriente.

Madre que paso con Beryl no va a venir…

Hay hijo si supieras, hubo un grave problema, espero que la intervención de Artemis fuera de provecho, yo creo que si viene, llegara a la recepción…-contesto Luna a Yaten.

Beryl seguía aferrada a su enfermiza relación con Rubeus, el por su parte le dijo que no quería nada mas con ella, ya que amaba a su esposa y sus hijos eran primordial para él, pero Beryl no se quedó con esa explicación, por lo que siguió acosándolo, pero Rubeus pensando en que Beryl le pudiera hacer daño a su esposa que esperaba otro bebe la demando por acoso…

Beryl cayó en prisión, pero Artemis logro intervenir a tiempo y Rubeus retiro la demanda, eso sí aseguro una jurisdicción para que ella no se acercara a él y a su familia, por su parte Beryl, cayó en una terrible depresión, al único hombre que amo y se dedicó por completo la había dejado sola y encima embarazada, noticia de la que después Rubeus se enteró, así que lo único que hizo fue decirle que ese bebe no era suyo.

Por otro lado Beryl siempre tuvo pretendientes y Artemis se vio en la obligación de casarla en un matrimonio concertado con Cirius Jovovich, un Ruso quien quedó prendado de la belleza de Beryl y aun embarazada él se haría cargo de su hijo, por lo que su boda fue un secreto a voces, este hombre era dueño de varias destilerías, tenía un carácter tan fuerte que domo a la indomable Beryl, y ella sin esperarlo cedió a ciertos trucos que hicieron que el fuego de Beryl se saciara por completo…

En la mansión Chiba ya estaban listos por lo que se fueron adelantando a la ceremonia religiosa, por su parte Marisa, dijo sentirse enferma cosa que no le agrado a Endimión Chiba…

Marisa es hora de partir…-dijo Endimión perfectamente vestido con un smoking.

No me siento bien me duele un poco la cabeza…-fingió ella mientras se recostaba en la cama.

Pues tomate una pastilla y listo…-una solución rápida.

Adelántense yo los alcanzo después…-Endimión trato de ser paciente pero ese día no.

Mira mujer me tienes harto, así que si en 5 minutos no bajas tomas tus maletas y te vas a Italia a casa de tus amigas las Lamoretti, han sido muchos años cediendo a tus caprichos, así que ahora ya no cederé a nada, con todos mis hijos haz hecho lo mismo, incluso retrasaste la boda de mi Hotaru, estoy harto de tus necedades y aun a mis 63 años puedo encontrar quien desee estar a mi lado.

Marisa sabia de su belleza, siempre se aprovechó de ello, cuando conquisto a Endimión, se enamoró perdidamente de él, pero siempre fue caprichosa, así que su afable esposo cedía en todo, ya que vivía lejos de su familia, quien siempre vivió a costas de él, por lo que después de más de 40 años de matrimonio el simplemente se hartó.

Endimión salió del cuarto para esperar al chofer y cuando el chofer llego, Marisa bajaba presurosa, sin duda no quería perder a su esposo, por su necedad…

Vaya mi amor luces espectacular…-admiro a su hija.

Gracias mama creo que el maquillaje hace milagros…

No lo creo tu eres hermosa….-serena lució un vestido strapless, con cristales swaroski en la parte de arriba y flores de hilo de plata, el faldón era amplio con detalles de flores bordadas y cristales, tenía una cola de 5 metros para la iglesia que se desmontaba, el color blanco sin duda le iba magnifico, su peinado era un elaborado chongo el cual adornaron con la tiara de diamante que uso su madre cuando se casó, un velo ligero bordado de plata, la maquillaron casi natural, sombras plateadas, delineador, remarcaron sus pestañas con rímel negro, sus labios con brillo y rubor color melocotón-…

Hija creo que es mejor que partamos no queremos que Darién piense que los haz dejado plantado, no sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños, pero simplemente no creo que mi serenita se caseee.-dijo Kenji con lágrimas en los ojos…-

Tío no llore, caray pero que hermosa estas prima…-dijo Rini con una amplia sonrisa.

Rini, pensé que no vendrías…-dijo la rubia sorprendida por la presencia de su prima hermana.

Como crees y dejar una súper fiesta no lo creo…

Mira te presento a mis retoños Helios Jack y mis gemelas Renata y Rose.-los niños se parecían tanto a Helios…sin duda corría la sangre Black por sus venas.

Mis amores ella es su tía serena…-desde que se fue a cañada viajar le fue muy difícil a Rini por lo que se mantenía en comunicación con sus primos por teléfono o chat-…bueno no te entretenemos más, nos adelantamos…

Vaya que hermosos son tus niños…-dijo Serena sonriente.

Así lo creo y ninguno salió albino, yo sinceramente quería que mis gemelas nacieran así, pero Helios fue el más feliz de todos…

Prima lo lamento pero son idénticos a él…

Lo sé pero no le digas a él…dice que se parecen a mi…-las dos rieron de buena gana…-Bueno nos vemos en el templo…

Vamos Serena apúrate ya todos están partiendo…

Michiru me siento tan nerviosa…-dijo Serena.

Claro uno no se casa por la iglesia a diario…

Y como te sentiste tu amiga…-ella necesitaba en ese momento palabras de apoyo.

Feliz porque me casaba con el hombre que amo y fue magnifico, cuando el padre dice los declaro marido y mujer es simplemente lo mejor…

Bueno será mejor que parta Eva ha estado muy inquieta, te veo al rato…-

Si Michiru…-la peli azul salió a atender a su bebe.

Bueno hermanita lista…-

Si Sebastián lista, vamos pues…-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Estas nerviosa…-pregunto su hermano.

Si mucho, a poco no te pusiste nervioso cuando te casaste con Sara…

Si mucho, pero solo es un momento.

Si tú lo dices…-Sebastián se había casado nuevamente con Sara a quien conoció en una cena de negocios, ambos quedaron fascinados por lo que iniciaron una relación que culmino en una sencilla boda, su primer retoño ya tenía 1 año a quien llamaron Sasha-.

La familia Tsukino fue la última en llegar, todos se dispusieron a sentarse, Darién lucia muy nervioso…

Papa mi mami tarda mucho…

Lo se hijo, tal vez se arrepintió…-contesto el pelinegro en verdad nervioso.

No creo tardaron mucho arreglándola…-contesto el pequeño.

Bueno te falta poco para pronunciar todo con R…-dijo Darién quien lo estaba enseñando a parafrasear mejor.

Si pe r o, ap r endo…-Gerald estaba tomado de la mano de Darién, sin duda su relación era más cercana cada día…-

De pronto Serenity llego anunciando que había llegado la novia, Darién se tensó de repente, las madrinas se acomodaron y los padrinos igual…

La marcha inicio, Kenji se sentía orgulloso de su hija, a quien entregaría a Darién, estaba tan conmovido, las pequeñas Margaret hija de Setsuna y Melanie hija de Kaolinet entraran antes que Serena para tirar pétalos de rosas a su marcha…

Darién te entrego a Serenity quien es mi más grande tesoro para que la cuides, la protejas y la ames…

Yo la acepto y prometo cuidarla, protegerla y amarla Kenji…-Sin duda esas palabras fueron emotivas, la madre de Serena estaba emocionada, pero aún más Kenji que no dejo de llorar durante la boda…

La boda fue emotiva, Haruka y Michiru pusieron el lazo, Setsuna y John Tomoe les dieron las arras, los anillos los entrego Gerald muy emocionado, el libro y el rosario lo entrego Emily, el ramo lo entrego Hotaru…

Bueno si hay alguien que conozca por qué no se pueda llevar a cabo esta boda que hable ahora o que calle para siempre…Serena por un segundo se sintió temerosa de que su suegra quisiera impedirla, pero el mismo Darién le dio un apretón de mano que la hizo sentirse reconfortada…

Bien los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia….-Darién se acercó a Serena y se dieron un lento beso, los aplausos no tardaron en escucharse, todos se sentían contentos, al salir de misa, se dispusieron para ir al banquete…

La fiesta fue un existo… la especialista quedo bien con el evento por lo que obtuvo varios contratos esa noche, empezando por Zafiro y Miranda, las familias convivieron, Artemis nuevamente se encontraba con Endimión y Kenji, así Serenity con Luna, por su parte Marisa seguía en su misma actitud, pero lo importante es que ella estaba ahí…

Los novios bailaron el vals, el ramo lo tomo Amy, quien se ruborizo, dándole mucha alegría a su novio, quien le había pedido matrimonio hacía ya un mes…

La noche fue fantástica, los niños jugaron, Gerald convivio con sus primos que venían de Italia, cañada y Londres, se sentía dichoso, la familia Black no podía creer que Gerald fuera casi el retrato de Diamante, aun sus gestos y mañas las tenía, aunque él no recordara a su padre, sin duda Diamante si dejo un pedazo de su alma en ese niño…

La noche transcurrió alegre, se reencontraron amigos de universidad, familiares y la convivencia fue estupenda, sin duda esa fue la boda del año…

En verdad me encanta que las cosas hayan sucedido de esta manera Serenity…no sabes cuan agradecido estoy contigo por haber hecho a mi hijo tan feliz…y regalarnos un pedazo de, el…-dijo con el corazón en la mano Artemis.

Sabe…nunca me imaginé que pudiera siquiera vivir más allá de, el…siempre vivimos tan contentos…nuestra relación fue maravillosa él fue un hombre excepcional…-la rubia lo recordó con su amplia sonrisa y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas evocando su dulce recuerdo.

No llores hija si no tu esposo se molestaría…-dijo Luna, mientras miraba a Darién platicando con sus cuñados.

No es eso Luna…creo que ahora puedo Renacer y dejar el pasado doloroso ahí para darle a nuestro hijo un futuro dichoso…él se lo merece y sé que Diamante donde quiera que este nos cuida…lo ame tanto que me dolió su partida…pero ahora…soy feliz…-

Lo se mi amor…por eso espero tener más nietos…aunque en ellos no corra mi sangre tu para mi eres como una hija…-contesto Luna.

Para mi también Serena y creo que has hecho la mejor elección…

Darién y la rubia bailaron el vals entre aplausos y chiflidos…

Te amo Darién…-dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en su amplio pecho…

Te amo más yo Serena…-contesto el mientras sentían que el pasado ahora hacia que su futuro fuera el mejor.


	11. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

Los años pasaron y la vida sin querer sigue su rumbo las nuevas generaciones llegan y las anteriores se mantienen, ya habían sido 15 largos años desde la boda de Serena y Darién…

Cuantos años han pasado ya Michiru…

Como 2…-ambas sonrieron felices.…-

Sabes lo importante es que estamos juntos y felices…-contesto Michiru.

Así es hoy es nuestro aniversario así que espero sorprenderlo…-dijo la rubia mientras terminaba la cena.

Sin dudarlo, creo que mejor me voy porque Eva iba a venir con ese novio suyo a cenar…

No te gusta…-pregunto la rubia con sorpresa, porque era un buen niño.

Es un encanto tu sobrino Matthew (hijo de Berjerait hermana de Diamante) pero Haruka se pone insoportable, con eso de que sus hijas son lo más sagrado, es un suegro gruñón, mejor llego para que no surjan problemas…-

La vida de Serena había sido llena de dicha, solo que el tiempo no perdona, el padre de Darién tenía un par de años que había fallecido, murió en paz en su casa; Marisa había tomado las cosas de una manera nada fácil…se había deprimido, pero ahora vivía día a día…con mucho apoyo de sus hijos y terapia de apoyo.

Por su parte Luna había partido con Diamante, hacia 3 años, cosa que dejo desconsolado a Artemis, quien no resistió y un año después falleció, dos golpes muy duros para la Familia Black Kourchenko…

La verdad es que Luna sonrió al mirar a su hijo ahí dándole la mano y ella no lo pensó…se fue…después llegaron por Artemis…

Serena aun no comprendía como había pasado todo tan rápido y doloroso…su hijo Gerald lo había tomado maduramente, pero aun lo lamentaban mucho.

Serena tuvo 3 hijos con Darién, Serenity Darine, quien tenía ya 14 años, era muy parecida a Darién con su mismo color de ojos azul profundo y cabello rubio como su madre.

El pequeño Darién Dasaett de 11 años era el vivo retrato de su padre y la pequeña Sayuri que tenía 8 años, ella era idéntica a Serena, solo su cabello era platinado como su abuela Serenity y de esa personalidad dicharachera.

Por su parte su familia estaba completa su padre Kenji a sus 80 años aun lucia bien y su madre permanecía al lado de su amado esposo aun con 70 años parecía la misma Serenity de siempre, jovial, alegre como si por ella no pasara el tiempo…

Su hermano Sebastián, tenía una hermosa familia su esposa Sara, sus hijos mayores Rosemary de 24 años quien ya era madre de un hermoso bebe de 1 año quien sucumbió a los encantos de Dean el sobrino de Darién hijo de Setsuna y Tomoe, a el también lo sustituirá en la empresa su hijo Josep quien ya era todo un galán cotizado de 25 años, y sus hijos menores Sasha de 16 años y Sebastián de 14, sin duda salió adelante…

Suski por su parte tuvo dos hijos más con Clarise, Cindy Sahael la mayor de 19 años, Soichiro de 10 años y el travieso Soijan de 8 años…

Samy y Hotaru tuvieron tres hijos Sahara de 10 años, Santiago de 8 y la pequeña Hotaru de 5 años…

Daniel y su esposa Miranda tuvieron 3 hijos Denisse de 14 años, Damián de 11 y Dinorah de 10 años…

Por su parte la caprichosa Rei, salió de prisión al año por buena conducta, el reencontrar a Nicolás la hizo entender que nunca amo a Darién simplemente vio en el su fallida relación con aquel su primer y último amor.

Quien después de lo sucedido, visito a Rei seguido y cuando salió, entablo una relación con ella y se casaron muy enamorados, tuvieron 6 hijos, sin duda había mucho amor…pero solo estaba mal colocado…a su manera vivieron muy bien en Texas…

Beryl después de su acertado matrimonio con Cyrus tuvo 5 hijos más y eso de su edad no fue impedimento, así mismo él bebe que procreo con Rubeus fue registrado por su esposo, se llamó Cyrus igual que su padre, después de él vinieron Miroslava una hermosa pelirroja, Beryl idéntica a su padre de cabello castaño, Roel, Cristian y Rachel, los tres pelirrojos como su madre, sin duda eran la adoración de Cyrus…

Por su parte Marisa, cedió a su relación con Serena cuando vio a su hermosa nieta Darine, que era idéntica a Darién, sin duda ella abrió esa brecha en el corazón duro de su abuelo, pero cuando llego el pequeño Darién, para Marisa no hubo ninguna duda de que esa mujer a la que no quería era la indicada para su hijo…

Hola madre como estas…-saludo Diamante Jr.

Hijo que bueno que haz llegado pero como te fue en el trabajo…-se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.

Muy bien madre, vamos por buen camino…-contesto él.

Vaya antes deseabas ser un científico y ahora tienes la misma profesión que tu padre…-contesto Serena complacida con la elección de su hijo.

Así es soy un excelente empresario…-contesto Gerald o Diamante Jr.

Gerald era un apuesto chico de 20 años, era el vivo retrato de su padre Diamante, su piel era el mismo color a Serena…su cabello platinado y ojos color aqua…

Él trabajaba con Darién desde hacía más de 2 años, siendo un chico muy listo siempre estuvo un paso adelante, estudio administración y se convirtió en un Master igual que su madre, así que trabajaba e impartía clases en la universidad más prestigiosa de Tokio.

Bueno madre me voy tengo que checar algunas cosas, por cierto déjame felicitarte por tu aniversario…

Gracias hijo…-abrazo a su mama, la verdad es que el adoraba a sus padres…ahora que había crecido admiraba cada día mas a su madre…aún conservaba un álbum con fotos de ella y su padre…las miraban cuando Darién no estaba y siempre le contaba cosas que la hacían sonreír…

Por qué abrazas a mi mama Diamante…-

Hay enana, ahora es el aniversario de bodas de nuestros padres…me encanta tu cabello…

A mí el tuyo, verdad que somos iguales…-

Si mi amor…-contesto Serena.

Mama ya vino mi tía para ir a la pijamada…

Buenas noches como están…

Hola Claudia, creo que hoy tendrás muchas chicas…

Ni que lo digas Taiky quiere contratar al servicio secreto para que ningún chico se cuele…

Vaya que es celoso el tío Taiky…-dijo Diamante Jr.

Si es muy celoso…pero bueno partamos que están esperando…-

Se portan bien con su tía mis amores…

Hija cuida de tu hermana si no tu padre nos lincha…

Pero porque hay tanto escándalo…-bajo Darién Jr.

Darién tus hermanas se van a su pijamada…

Bueno se portan bien…-indico la rubia.

Si claro, bye…-contestaron ambas mientras salían al encuentro de las primas.

Es noche organizaron todas las primas una pijama las anfitrionas fueron las de Taiky así que las hijas de Serena acudieron, las de Suski, la de Sebastián, las de Samy, Hotaru y las de Daniel.

Por su parte Suski llevaría a los chicos al beisbol, por lo que llego en 5 minutos con sus sobrinos a recoger al pequeño Darién, y sin querer Diamante también se fue con ellos…

Sin duda sus familiares eran muy unidos, y ciertos clanes se estaban formando, de mano sabía que aquella frase de que todo queda entre familia era muy cierta…

Serena se dio un relajante baño, se arregló con un sencillo vestido negro de tirantes, su cabello lo dejo suelto lo tenía un poco más corto debajo del hombro, se puso unas valerinas negras, solo se puso un poco de rubor y un labial rojo indeleble, su favorito, se roció el perfume que a Darién le gustaba, ella era una hermosa dama de 39 años que conservaba su delicada figura, sus hijos no hicieron mella en ella.

Arreglo la mesa en el jardín, coloco veladoras, rosas, la cena estaba preparada, fue a su habitación por el regalo para Darién y acomodo todo para que estuviera preparado, incluso enfrió Champagne, casi no bebían pero esa era una ocasión especial…

Buenas noches en donde está la mujer de mi vida.-dijo Darién, quien ya era un hombre maduro de 47 años, seguía conservando su atractivo-

Darién mi amor que bueno que llegaste…-se abrazaron y se dieron un beso lento.

Es una maravilla llegar a casa y que mi mujer me reciba…-Darién abrazaba a Serena y la estrujaba.

Darién…me vas a ahogar…jajaja…

Si pero de amor…-contesto el pelinengro…-Bueno y donde están mis hijos…

Pues Darine y Sayuri se fueron a la pijamada a la casa de mi primo Taiky…

Me he de imaginar que será un caos…-dijo el pelinegro con la voz de la experiencia, tantas hormonas adolescentes en un lugar en ocasiones son un caos.

Ni que lo digas se reunieron todas la chicas…que miedo…-Darién besaba a Serena en el cuello-..

Y Diamante se fue con Darién, ya sabes que a Suski le apasiona el beisbol así que fueron al partido, yo creo que llegaran más tarde…así que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos…

Serena déjame decirte que me has dado tanta felicidad que no es como darte las gracias…

Tu más Darién me aceptaste con un pasado y mira ahora construimos un presente hermoso te amo…

Feliz aniversario mi amor…

Feliz aniversario...-se dieron un beso apasionado y después…-

La cena tuvo que esperar, ya que cuando hay casa llena lo único que quieres es tener un momento a solas, ambos amaban el ruido y los gritos de sus hijos, pero era necesario regresar a donde habían iniciado todo este viaje, el pasado se quedó ahí y dejo sin duda el mejor regalo un maravilloso hijo.

Para Darién no había mejor regalo que el saber suya a Serena y hacer el amor era lo más fantástico del mundo, en realidad se amaban y nada ni nadie podrían destruir esa felicidad, sin duda el toparse con Darién en su vida fue el mejor regalo ya que sin querer fue renaciendo de aquel doloroso pasado...

Hola…-dijo Darién mientras la rubia sonreía…era momento de irse…hacia cinco años su amado esposo había partido a los 85 años de vida a un mejor mundo…

Fue un trago muy doloroso por pasar…pero siempre se levantó…lo hizo de la mejor manera…-

Hola Darién…tardaste mucho…-dijo Serena arrugadita como pasa, mientras él estaba guapo y joven como cuando se casaron…

Sabes hay alguien que desea verte…-ahí a su lado estaba Diamante con una sonrisa…como siempre lo recordó.

Fuiste feliz mi amada Serena…-pregunto el peliplata.

Inmensamente…-contesto ella, mientras sonreía feliz.

Lo se…te vi…Darién te supo cuidar…-contesto el…-pero es hora de partir…

La rubia miro a su mama, a su papa y a sus hermanos mayores ahí sonrientes…a toda la familia junta, Artemis, Luna, Yaten, Zafiro, Seiya…todos…

Vamos mi cielo es tiempo de que te reúnas con nosotros…-dijo Darién sonriente…ella le dio la mano…

El 25 de Febrero la rubia murió dichosa…dejaba un rastro de dolor en sus hijos…pero una fortaleza inimaginable en cada uno…

Diamante sonrió y miro la única foto donde aparecían sus padres juntos…Darién con su sonrisa franca y encantadora, Serena con sus ojos brillosos de felicidad y una sonrisa sincera y su padre Diamante con su sonrisa amigable, que trasmitía paz…

Donde quiera que estén…guárdenos un pedacito de cielo…papas…-las lágrimas fluyeron libres por sus mejillas…el había sido testigo de las segundas oportunidades y era feliz…

Cuando en ocasiones creemos que más oscura es la noche, es porque más pronto va amanecer.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por seguir hasta ahora cada una de las historias que he escrito, creo que con esta termino por reeditar, espero que sea esta de su agrado…<p>

Gracias por sus comentarios y followers…saludos…


End file.
